A Trip To Spain Could Only End In
by ForeverTwin611
Summary: Lovino is a foreign exchange student in Spain. Things were going just brilliantly before he happened upon a Spanish restaurant in the heart of Madrid where he laid eyes on a certain Spanish Sex God...
1. Frustration

****

**Hello! It is too early to be up. I was very much enjoying my 4 days off but now it's back to school and shitastic fun for me once more~ (Whoop de frickin' doo~)**

**I was at basketball (showed up 2 hours early on accident, figures) and used the extra time to shoot around a little (like a badass listening to my Beatles music in both ears, Whooo~). And while I did I was thinking about a plot for a Spamano story I wanted to write (I've been reading so many good ones!) and this here is what I came up with~**

**So I present to you my first Spamano fic. They aren't nations in this one, mind you, but humans and yes…everything that comes with being a human~ (lolwut?)**

**Tell me what you think of my Lovi, please~?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia~**

****

**Warnings: Lovino Vargas. Must I say anything more?**

* * *

A Trip To Spain Could Only End In...

_Frustration..._

XxX

"We have reached our destination in Madrid~ Please be patient as we un-board! Thank you and enjoy your stay~"

Like _hell_ I will. It was hot as shit in this airplane with all of these other less than cheerful travelers. Worse yet, no matter how many times I twisted the fucking _sad excuse _of an air conditioner, I still felt the same.

The same, fucking consistently miserable, Lovino Vargas.

Seriously, I could win a world record for the longest held grimace and or an award for the grumpiest, "you would hate to have this ass over for dinner" guy next to _Oscar the Grouch._

Pissed was like my default mode, next to Kind of Pissed, Really Pissed, and Super fucking "I'm going to beat the fucking shit out of you or cuss you out from a far distance if you happen to be bigger than me dammit!" pissed.

But for right now I was only kind of pissed. I had just had a nice long siesta during the long flight and the people in front of me were actually moving at a relatively bearable pace. And by bearable, I mean that it wasn't so bad that I had to _kick the elderly women in front of me _in order to make a distraction so I could sneak ahead.

Not that I had ever done that before! It was just a passing thought!

...dammit!

My little brother, Feliciano, said that I had too much anger...and maybe he was right.

...

Wait, no dammit! I can have as much anger as I want and everyone else could just deal with it! Yeah, that sounded better.

It had also been Feliciano who had convinced me to take this trip in the first place.

I had been cooking pasta for the two of us in our college dorm (like a fucking badass, I'd like to mention) when my fagtastic younger brother had skipped into the room, like usual, and leaned up against the counter.

"Veh~ Big Brother, I was thinking about something really neat~" the happy-go-lucky bastard had said.

"You have enough _brain cells _for that?" I had retorted. A fucking _clever_ retort I may add! Feliciano brushed off my comment, also like usual, and continued.

"Veh~, anyways~ I was thinking that we should both go on a foreign exchange trip this semester~!" I had then looked over to see his same, happy smile, shining as annoyingly bright as always. I had taken a moment to think about it...

...because he was my little brother and I actually stopped to think about his ideas! Not because I actually cared or anything...dammit!

"Oh really?" I had said, still not really considering the idea _at all_, mind you.

"Veh, yeah~ We just started college and this is the best time of our lives to go visit other places~"

"Like what other places?"

"Veh, well, like Germany maybe..." the bastard had trailed off as I turned on him.

"Fucking_ Germany_? Why in fucking hell would you want to go to that _hell hole _for?" Feliciano's face fell a bit and I totally _didn't_ think about backing off just a little because I was fucking_ Lovino Vargas _and I didn't have to back off just because the sad look on my brother's face scared the shit out of me!

But I did anyway...

It just wasn't _natural _dammit!

Anyway, I let him continue (because I was the best brother in the world dammit) and he continued with his same very sexually questionable high-pitched voice, like nothing had happened. The bastard.

"Well because I tried making some German food the other day and-" It was like the "good big brother" shit had been thrown out the window at that moment as I went all ape shit on him.

"You made _WHAT?_ No wonder it smells like fucking _death_ in here!"

"NOOO~ FRATELLO I DIDN'T-! DON'T HIT ME-! AHHHHHH!"

And that's how it all went down.

And I _didn't_ give him an extra helping of the badass pasta I made because I felt _sorry_ after I hit him. That's just what good older brothers do dammit!

Leave me alone!

In the end Feliciano had gotten me to check out the website. The sneaky bastard...how did he always manage to get things to go his way?

Anyway, there was no way I was going to fucking Germany even if Hell itself froze over (Feliciano did his best impression of a kicked puppy but I did not give in- allow him to persuade me this time! Haha!) so I continued to look through the list of possible countries I could spend a semester in and came across one that sounded best out of them all.

Spain. Motherfucking _Spain_ dammit.

It wasn't Germany (which was a perfectly acceptable reason in of itself), it didn't have shitty weather like England, I wouldn't come back with an addiction for fast food like if I were to go to America, it wasn't winter all the time like in Russia, and I (hopefully) wouldn't be molested by love-struck men in stripes with curly mustaches like in France.

So here I am. In a hot as hell airport in Madrid, being poked impatiently in the back by some bastard behind me for not moving when the narrow airplane aisle opened up in front of me. Maybe I was just taking my good sweet time dammit!

I unloaded my over-head baggage and heaved my carry on onto my back, making sure to scratch that itch on my neck with my middle finger as I made my way forward, out of the damned airplane and into the new hell hole that was a Spanish airport.

I could fucking piss rainbows I was so motherfucking happy.

...ew.

* * *

After spending a fucking _hour_ in the airport (I swear to God the baggage claim was just as laid back and slow as the fucking people around here!) I was finally on my way to pick up my rental car.

I wheeled my nice, Italian styled suitcase through the shitty aisles of the parking garage until I stood in the parking spot where my car was supposed to be. I had never wished to be back in Italy with my Maserati (Yah, my family had cash) so much as now when I looked upon the piece of shit I was expected to drive for the next couple months.

It was a _SEAT Ritmo_. The motherfucking twin of the piece of shit original (dare I say) _Italian_ Fiat Strada. I cringed just looking at it. It was big and bulky and it's not like I was a fucking _football _mom with a shit load of kids that I had to drive around, so why the fuck did I need all that room for?

After seriously thinking about walking everywhere for the next semester, I packed my things into the truck and hesitantly opened the door and sat in the driver's seat.

_Mother. Fucker._ How was I even supposed to navigate this piece of shit around? I was too used to the low view of my Maserati and I had to adjust the mirrors for fucking five minutes before I was able to pull out of the parking garage.

Fucking good riddance.

And if things weren't already going _brilliantly_, I was blinded as I tried to exit onto the streets of Madrid. What the hell? Had the Sun decided to come up and give Earth a motherfucking _hug_ all of a sudden? Shit it was bright out!

After blinking my eyes until I could see again, I pushed on the gas and made my way down the street.

...

Was it just me or was I going a hell of a lot _faster_ than everyone else? I glanced to the sides to see my piece of shit passing their pieces of shit one by one. I wasn't even going that fast! Shit, I drove a_ lot _faster back in Italy! And I wasn't even the worst! But then again...I wasn't in Italy but Spain. The most laid back, relaxed nation on the fucking globe. So laid back in fact that I could see a man sitting at the wheel, reclined back quite a bit, reading the fucking _newspaper._

_What the fuck?_

Didn't these Spanish bastards know how to _drive?_ That couldn't possibly be legal! But then again, neither was driving a good 30 mph over this fucking slow as hell speed limit, which I assumed I was doing right now.

...

Well watch out then, Spain, cause motherfucking _Lovino Vargas _is coming through and at whatever speed limit he feels like! Haha!

Is that a police siren I hear?

...Dammit.

* * *

Fucking Spanish policeman doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. Or maybe it was the other way around, considering I couldn't understand half of what the bastard was saying as he leaned against my car window, writing out a ticket in _Spanish_ dammit! I had taken a few classes of Spanish in my schooling but not enough to understand the rapid bullshit that was spewing out of the motherfucker's lips.

After he had left, I slammed the ticket into the cup holder, gripping the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white. I just had to get to the damn college. Just to the goddamned college so I could unpack, relax, maybe even call Feliciano to see how his flight to Germany went, you know if I had time or whatever because I'm just a fucking _saint_ like that, and probably take another siesta. Yes, that sounded very good right now.

So I began driving...again (Seriously was the world out to get me or something?) when I drove passed a quaint looking Spanish restaurant. I looked over at it for a good while (I could afford to, it's not like I was going_ anywhere _at 35 mph) and felt my stomach grumble.

And that's when I realized how hungry I was. I hadn't had anything to eat since early that morning when I had had a rushed bowl of pasta before heading out the door. I hadn't grabbed anything at the airport either in my desperate yet failed attempt to leave the hell hole. This left me with a fucking _painful_ ache in my stomach that yearned for food. Spanish food wasn't bad either, not like fucking English food. (Not that it was as good as Italian food. We were badasses when it came to cooking shit dammit.)

I did a probably, no, _very_ illegal U-turn and parked on the street just outside if the restaurant. I got out of my piece of shit car and slammed the door shut, _hard_. Hell, maybe I could get a new one if the door accidentally fell off! It was worth a shot. Sadly, the piece of shit stayed in perfect fucking shape. _Figures._

I walked away as soon as possible, not wanting to be associated with it to any misinformed Spanish passerbys and quickly my way up to the front doors. I could already smell the delicious food through the crack in the door. So, without further hesitation, I entered, led by the aroma of Spanish spices.

I walked up to the friendly looking greeter and suddenly felt a bit nervous. (It was one of those rare occasions.) Was he going to speak rapid bullshit as well? I bit my lip and approached him.

The tanned skinned man wore a genuine smile as he looked down on me (I was _not _short! He was just a _tall_ Spanish bastard!). It was almost as if he could tell I wasn't from here (I wonder how?) as he spoke up in a language I could understand.

"Table for one, sir?" he asked, smiling again. Dammit, it was like all Spanish peoples' favorite pastime was just fucking _smiling._

"Yes." I replied plainly. The man nodded.

"Inside or outside?" I thought about it for a moment, but the decision was easy.

"Outside."

"Very well," he grabbed a menu and began walking back into the restaurant, "Follow me, then~"

So I followed him as he lead me through a shit load of people (Damn this place was busy!) all laughing and chatting with each other in rapid bullshit. We had to dodge a few waiters and waitresses, who were all skillfully carrying dishes of sizzling food, making my mouth water.

We finally reached the outside closed-in patio and the man set me up at a table with an umbrella that had a nice view overlooking the streets of Madrid. Huh. He wasn't such a bad Spanish bastard after all.

"Your waiter will be here in a moment~" he said, handing me a menu.

I nodded and accepted the menu, opening it and looking over the lists upon lists of food items to choose from. Ha! If only Feliciano could see me now! He was probably somewhere it Berlin by now, eating a fucking _wurst!_ Ha!

I smiled to myself (something I did _not _do often) and coughed quietly. Damn I was thirsty. I hoped that waiter would get here soon dammit. I was dying of thirst here!

And as if right in cue...

"Hola~" I glanced up and felt my jaw hit the table. There before me stood a man that must have been sent down from the High Heavens. A fucking _Sex God _was what this man was. He was gorgeous (and I thought that is a very _manly_ way, not like a girl with her favorite movie star dammit). He smiled down at me with a bright and genuine flash of white teeth. He had perfectly sun kissed skin that motherfucking _glowed_ in the Spanish sun, like the two were made for each other. And his work uniform fit his body perfectly; the plain black T- shirt hugged every toned muscle in his chest. And his close fit pants did wonders for his-

_What. The. Holy. Fuck was I thinking?_ And about a _man_ no less! I wasn't gay (or so I thought). I liked pretty girls and all that typical Italian stuff...but that fucking-

"Er...sir?" I snapped instantly back into reality, wishing with all my will power that the blush on my face would take a fucking vacation already.

"W-What?" I asked. I was stumbling over my words? Really? What was I? _13?_

"I just asked if you would like something to drink~" the Sex God said, smiling again, "Oh! And I'm Antonio and I will be serving you this afternoon~"

Serving me _what now?_ Why did that sound so wrong all of a sudden...?

...

Damn I was such a perverted bastard! Dammit dammit dammit!

I tried taking a deep breath before speaking, "W-water's fine..."

"Water! Alright! Un momento, señor~" and with that, he was off into the restaurant again, just as quickly as he had come.

I watched until the last second before snapping his head back and slapping myself in the face.

What the _hell_ was that? I had to pull myself together and wipe this goddamn blush off my cheeks (Why the fuck was it still there dammit?) before that Sex- no, _waiter _came back.

A glass of water took only five fucking seconds to prepare. That was how long he had to focus again and figure out something that was pulling impatiently at my thoughts.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

**Free internet cupcakes for anyone who can guess where I took the term "Sex God" from~ (Not you, Sam, I know you know~ ;3)**

**Anyway, there you are~ The first chapter!**

**Damn…I stayed up too late for this and should have gotten more sleep. I have a frickin' basketball game today! D:**

**Oh, I also took out a lot of swears when looking this over, if you can believe that! ;;**

**Next chapter will be coming sometime in the next week I hope~**

**Reviews and stuff is always appreciated! :D**


	2. Exhaustion

**Ah~ Chapter 2 of A Trip To Spain Could Only End In...**

**I should have been working on my other fic, World Camp, which was supposed to go up this last week, but I just had so much fun writing the first chapter for this fic that I had to write it and get this chapter up! **

**Oh yah! The reviews that you guys left me were so awesome! (Like Prussian standard) 13 on one chapter? That's unbelieveable~ Some of them made me laugh so hard and all were very very appreciated! I love you guys~**

**HumanElement and the person who singed as "unknown" were the two people who guessed correctly about where I got the term "Sex God" from which was the movie/book, "Angus, Thongs, and Full-Frontal Snogging"! Congrats~ *hands freshly baked internet cupcakes* Enjoy~ ;3**

**Thank you all for faving and alerting this fic as well! I never expected something that I wrote late into the night on a Sunday would get so much love, so thanks!**

**Now this chapter is a bit longer than the previous and I hope that it lives up to your expectations! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia as much as I wish I did~ D:**

**Warnings: Lovino Vargas's potty mouth~**

* * *

A Trip To Spain Could Only End In...

_Exhaustion..._

XxX

What the hell, what the hell, WHAT THE HELL?

I nervously put my fingers to my mouth, chewing on the thumb nail like I was a fucking _chipmunk_ or something. It was a nasty habit that I had had forever and did whenever I was flustered which…- w-was _not _now dammit!

I slammed my hand back on the table (and did _not _cry out when a sharp pain coursed through my veins) and composed myself again. I'm fucking Lovino Vargas and I will handle this like the manly macho man that I am dammit! Some motherfucking Spanish Sex God is _not_ going to break me down like this!

And that's why I melted when a tanned arm crossed my line of vision, and set a glass of water in front of me.

_Fucking dammit._

"Are you ready to order~?" the damn Sex God asked.

Okay. I _need_ to stop thinking of him as a fucking _Sex God_. He may be moderately good looking...what with his perfectly tanned skin, toned body, and glistening emerald green eyes. Not to mention- _Fuck!_ No...W-what was his name again? Antonio?

An extra glance at his name tag assured me of this.

"Señor~?"

Damn. His voice, with a strong Spanish accent rolling off his tongue, was way too damn sex- _cheerful. _Yeah way too fucking cheerful dammit! He had probably been working for the last half a day in this fucking heat. What the hell was wrong with him?

A small voice spoke up in the back of my mind.

_Veh~ Nothing...absolutely nothing~_

...

Why the fuck do my inner thoughts sound like _Feliciano_? I shook my head to rid my mind of such monstrosities. It was fucking creepy and sent a shiver down my spine.

"No? Oh, I'll give you some more time then~" My head whipped up. The Sex-..._Antonio_ was walking away and I felt my mind racing frantically.

N-no where the hell did he think he was going?

Something in me (not my inner voice, thank the fucking _lord_) was screaming at me to call him back and because I totally had (no) self-control, I spoke up.

"W-wait dammit!" _Shit._ I didn't mean to yell. But Antonio turned around with slightly raised eyebrows and the corners of his lips pulled up into a soft smile. And of course I fucking blushed. _Damn._

"Oh? So you are ready to order~?" I paused, staring from him to the barely touched menu and back.

"Uh..." Dammit what the hell was wrong? Antonio's smile faded from his lips slightly and was replaced with a slight frown of confusion...a-and it didn't suite him dammit! He looked much better when he was smiling! Though...he looked sexy with any express- Dammit! Just say something! He probably already thinks I'm mentally retarded! Damn damn _damn!_

"W-what do you recommend?" I practically screamed at him. I mentally slapped myself for yelling too loud again. (Damn. My mind was getting a beating today.)

Antonio didn't seem to mind at all however because in less than a fucking _second _he was at my side, leaning over my shoulder and opening the menu, pointing at various items.

"Hm~" Antonio hummed, looking over the menu with those brilliant green eyes of his, biting his lower lip slightly, "Well, right here is...~" And that's when my mind left the conversation.

I could feel his warm breath on my skin and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. A slight shiver went down my spine and I clenched my fists under the table.

It was amazing how many emotions I was feeling at that moment. (More than I thought I was capable of, _that's for damn sure_.) It's like I wanted to punch the bastard who was making me feel so weak and insecure, run and get the fuck away from it all, turn around and kiss him-

Wait…_what?_

I-I wanted to _kiss_ the bastard behind me? I haven't been sitting at this table for more than _5 minutes _and I've already turned..._g-gay _for this guy? My waiter? _Antonio?_ What was I? My fucking_ brother?_ Remembering my encounter with my inner voice, I felt that the second option I had mentioned above was looking like a pretty damn good idea.

"-All the food on the menu is delicious! But those are the plates I was recommend myself~"

Huh? What was he talking about again?

...

_Shit!_ Leave it to me to space out when the bastard answers my own fucking question. Dammit.

"Um..." I mumbled to myself, pointing randomly at the first plate I saw, "That one..." Antonio grinned from ear to fucking ear; acting like he had heard that he had won the fucking_ lottery._

"Sí~! Pollo asado con tostones y arroz~!"

Yah. Sure. I'd have the polla asmado-…whatever the bastard said.

Antonio reached down to take the menu, "It'll only be a moment, Señor~" And with that, he was off again into the restaurant. I managed to distract myself from starring at him like a fucking _creep_ by taking a big gulp of my water and after that I was back to chewing my thumb nail again because-

...It tastes fucking _delicious_ dammit!

...

It hurts when you slam your head on the table.

Ow dammit.

* * *

When Antonio had said that he would be back in a moment (or that's what I thought he had said. I don't speak bullshit.) he hadn't been fucking around. It couldn't have been more that _10 minutes _before he was back, balancing the platter of sizzling food on his palm.

How did he even balance like that when he was weaving throughout people everywhere? The bastards around here probably practice it like it's some motherfucking _religion_…with smiling included. Yeah.

"Here you are~! Pollo asado con tostones y arroz, fresh from the kitchen~" I glanced at my plate and suddenly felt my previously flushed face (i-it was_ hot _out dammit!) pale.

There on the plate was a large chicken breast lying on top of a bed of rice with…_plantains_. Which I was motherfucking _allergic_ to.

Dammit. Next time I should listen to what the bastard says. Either that, or learn bullshit.

I was devising a plan for getting rid of the food when I glanced up to see that Antonio was still standing beside my table. What the hell did he want? He was looking at me with an expecting smile and nodded towards the plate from hell before me. _What?_ Did he want me to try it or something?

…He wasn't moving dammit.

I grimaced and hesitantly picked up my fork, Antonio watching my every fucking move. Maybe he was more of a creep than I was. Huh.

I cut off a piece of the chicken and put it to my mouth. Antonio leaned up on his tip toes, his smile growing ever wider.

"How is it~?" he asked. I glanced over at him, still chewing slowly. _Better than my thumb nail that's for damn sure_, is what first came to my mind but instead I replied with:

"Good." Yes, they should call me Lovino Vargas the walking _dictionary_ with my unique adjective selection dammit. _Good? _Damn I was an idiot. But chicken was safe. All I had to do was stay away from the plantains and I could get through this.

"Bien, bien! But you must try the plantains, they truly make the plate~!"

_Fuck._

I looked back that the plate again. There was no way in _hell _I was going to eat that! The fucking things gave me the hives and my throat closed up and all that shit! No, no, no, no, motherfucking _NO_ dammit!

So I slowly took a bite out of the plantains.

The things I do for motherfucking Spanish Sex Gods…

I could feel the constrictions in my throat and my skin already felt dry and itchy. While all this was going on Antonio just stood there and smiled. Dammit! I was slowly dying here and all he could do was fucking _smile!_ I saw him opening his mouth to speak again but I beat him to it.

"More wa-" It was becoming hard to speak and I coughed before attempting again, "Water dammit!" Antonio's smile faded and he gave me a puzzled expression.

"But your water glass is already full-" I shook my head, flailing my arms slightly, the only word I could manage was a very distorted _"Go!" _and that was all the Spanish bastard needed to get his (fine) ass back into the restaurant.

After he was gone I started to seriously panic about my current situation. I hadn't brought my allergy pills because I didn't think I would actually be so motherfucking _stupid _as to eat something that could kill me. Fucking dammit it's all that bastard Antonio's fault!

In a desperate attempt to save myself, I started rummaging in my pocket and suddenly my fingers grasped around a small canister in my right jacket pocket. I pulled it out, hardly believing that it was there. _My motherfucking meds!_ There was a small note on the bottle.

_Veh~ I knew you wouldn't pack these, Fratello~_

_Don't do anything stupid! :D_

_Love, Feliciano~_

How had Feliciano even gotten these in my pocket without me knowing? He had left even before I had woken up! Damn. Maybe I shouldn't be underestimating him as much as usual.

I didn't think much more about it, however. I was in a fucking _life-or-death situation_, after all. I quickly undid the cap and popped a pill or two into my mouth, washing them down with the rest of the water in my glass.

The pills worked their magic and after 30 seconds or so, I could feel my throat reducing to its normal size and I breathed a (deep) sigh of relief.

Yeah. I'll give Feli a call later.

I had calmed my breathing by the time Antonio got back to the table with an entire pitcher of water. He bent over the table and refilled my glass to the brim and I chugged the rest of that down as well, just for good measure. I glanced up at Antonio who looked to be in a serious state of confusion.

"Señor?"

"Hm?" I hummed nonchalantly, setting my now empty glass on the table. (Antonio filled it up again.)

"Are you alright?" What the hell was with that face he was making? He looked almost…_worried_ about me. I could see his eyes had darkened a shade of green and he was…wait…was he leaning _closer? _"It looked like you were having a fit just now…" He was looking straight into my eyes. He was…he was…way too _close_ dammit!

"I'm _fine_ d-dammit!" I said, pushing him away. He looked a bit surprised but that expression was almost immediately replaced by a happy smile, he eyes twinkling once more.

"That's good!" I shook my head slowly. He was such an optimistic bastard it fucking _hurt_, "So the tostones were good too, no?"

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._

"They…they were _fine_." I said slowly, then almost as if on impulse, "But not as good as _Italian_ food, of course."

"Oh?" Antonio asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. I nodded.

"Mhm. We're the best when it comes to food."

"_We?" _Antonio's lips curled into a small smile, "You're from Italia?"

"Damn right I am."

"Ah~!" Antonio suddenly pulled out the chair across from me and sat himself down, leaning across the table towards me. _What the fuck?_ Was it normal here to sit with your customer around here or something? Not that I completely minded or anything. He seemed interested in what I had to say so I wasn't going to be_ rude _and tell him to leave dammit, "You're a foreigner~!" I almost cracked a smile. _Almost._

"You couldn't tell?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back in my chair.

"Well I _could_, of course~" Antonio smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "But I didn't know for sure so I didn't want to say anything~ ahaha~" Damn. That smile of his was so attract- _annoying_ dammit. He probably smiled so much that he had to go home and fucking ice his lips at the end of the day.

"I myself would love to go to Francia maybe~" I spaced out momentarily as I pictured a nude beach. Antonio on a nude beach, tanned skin glowing under the rays of a bright sun. I could picture his sun-kissed face smiling a bright white smile, his toned chest, slim abdomen and…As I got further down his body the blush on my cheeks became redder and redder. Only his next sentence brought me back to reality, "Or possibly Alemania~"

What? I was pretty sure that was Germany in bullshit. Wait, _Germany? _It was like Feliciano all over again.

"Why the hell would you want to go _there_?" I asked harshly and Antonio recoiled slightly, raising both eyebrows.

"Well I've heard that Berlin is a nice city~" before I could tell him off again he took a deep sigh and he cast his eyes downward at the wrought-iron table, "But, sadly, I don't think I'll ever be able to visit there, or anywhere." I tilted my head to the side and looked curiously at him. Not that I was interested or anything! It's just that his face had darkened when he said that last part and it was _weird _dammit!

"And why's that?" Antonio glanced up again, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well, mi familia isn't all that…wealthy." So he couldn't go outside of Spain because his family couldn't afford it? I had to think about that a little bit. It's not like it was a hard concept but I myself had never been in that kind of situation. The Vargas family was kind of a big deal back in Italy, what with my father being the head of a large pasta company. I never had to work for anything in my life and even this exchange trip didn't seem like a big deal at all, "I've actually been working at this restaurant since I was 14…" Antonio spoke up again, smiling fondly as he looked around at the restaurant setting.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"_Yo?_ Oh, 20 years old." Huh. Only a year older than myself. I had assumed he was older by at least 5 or 6 years. N-not because of the fact that he was…_taller_ than me or…more _"filled out"_ than I was dammit! It was just…forget it.

The was a slight pause in which Antonio continued to smile at me and I starred at my glass of water, afraid that if my face turned any redder that I would fucking catch on fire. Then he suddenly spoke up again, making me flinch.

"So, if you're on exchange, where are you staying~?" I was about to reply when the same greeter who had seated me walked through the doors and stormed over to our table, no longer looking as friendly as he had been earlier. Antonio immediately stood up as the man came right up to him.

"_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo-!" _he then began to yell angrily at Antonio in rapid bullshit. Though Antonio was taller than the man by a good couple inches or so, he seemed to cower under his rage.

"Ah! Perdón! _Perdón!" _Antonio sputtered, backing off slightly and turning around to give me an apologetic smile before heading off into the restaurant. The man then looked back at me and threw me a nasty look. _What the fuck?_ It's not like I had _asked_ Antonio to sit down dammit!

So I flipped him the bird as he walked back into the restaurant as well.

My typical grimace returned to my face and I looked back to my nearly untouched plate. After the little "incident" I had had, I wasn't terribly hungry anymore. Damn. I scanned the setting in an attempt to find the answer to my problem. My eyes caught on the bushes on the other side of the wrought-iron gate.

Hm.

They looked like they could use fertilizing.

* * *

Nothing really happened when Antonio came back later to hand me the check. (My plate was clean and the bushes already looked greener.) It seemed that he was in a hurry but he did stop to flash me a smile and say a cheerful "Hasta luego~" before he disappeared back into the restaurant. And I hadn't stopped to remember that smile dammit! It was just one of those things that stuck in your head! I exited the restaurant and sat back in the driver's seat of my piece of shit, sighing heavily. It was like the siesta I had taken on the plane had all gone to waste. I felt exhausted. Great. Just fucking _great._

I leaned forward and started the gas again, heading down the streets of Madrid once more, following the print-out directions that Feliciano had printed out for me. Thankfully the college I was to be staying out was not a long drive away.

Sadly for me, the directions didn't mention the time delay of these motherfucking Spanish people and their tendencies to drive like they were fucking turtles and what should have taken me 15 minutes took me an hour. A motherfucking_ hour _dammit! If I hadn't been so exhausted I might have _killed_ someone already.

I finally pulled into the campus and parked my car by the main office building. I groaned and slammed my head on the steering wheel, causing the horn to go off which woke me up immediately. Figuring it was now or never I got out of the piece of shit and slammed the door hard again. (It didn't fall off. _Dammit.)_

I walked up to the counter and was met by a cheerful looking, slightly heavier lady.

"Hello there~" she said kindly, leaning forward, "Lovino Vargas, correct?"

"Mhm…" I hummed, yawning widely, leaning forward on my elbows.

"We've been expecting you!" _Great, lady. Can you just please get this over with so I can go sleep already dammit?_ Is what I wanted to say, but was too tired to, "Now there are just a couple papers here that you should look over," she continued, pushing a stack of papers forward, "It includes your class schedule, the general rules and regulations, a map of the campus as well as other things~" I took the papers and glanced over them briefly, "Your dorm room is stared on that map there. It should be easy enough to find~"

"Alright thanks." I said plainly, turning on my heel and walking back out the door. My hand was on the door again when she suddenly spoke up again.

"Oh! And your roommate is-" but I never heard the rest of her sentence as the door closed behind me. I walked back to my piece of shit and set the stack of papers on the directions, glancing over and following the map until I was parked right in front of the dorm building. It was a tall and wide brick building with balconies lining the walls. Not special compared to the Italian private college he went to, but it wasn't trashy either so I suppose it was okay.

I unloaded my bags and made my way inside the building through the front doors. It was really fucking _quiet_ in here. The inside of the dorm building was nicely decorated but there didn't seem to be a living soul around. But then again, it was the weekend in the middle of the afternoon. Maybe it was a good thing also because at this moment I think I would resort to _homicide_ if anything made too much noise and got on my nerves in the slightest.

It wasn't long before I found the dorm room I would be staying in for the next semester. It was only on the second floor and a couple doors to the right. Room 7B. I looked at the doorknob and slowly put my hand on it and pushed the door open.

Like the rest of the building, it was empty. I flipped on the lights and observed my living quarters. One side of the room was definitely occupied. The bed's sheets had been replaced with red and yellow, the colors of Spain and had yet to be made. The wall beside and behind the bed were full of posters of the Spanish football team. I guess he had the right; they did win the World Cup after all. (I preferred not to think about how Italy had done in the tournament, not even making it to the _knockout_ round.) On the wooden dresser were countless football trophies and medals. What the fuck was this guy? One of those football jocks? _Fuck._

I looked away from the very patriotic display and looked to what must be my side of the room. I had the same bed and the same dresser but the only thing covering them was dust and some plain gray sheets on the bed.

Without even unpacking anything, I dropped my things to the side and lay down on the bed, taking the sheets (that smells greatly like _old people _for some reason) and covered myself completely. It wasn't even a minute before I was fast asleep.

And my dreams were _not_ filled with a certain Spanish Sex God I had met earlier in the day.

Dammit.

* * *

**Yes! I finished it! :D**

**This actually took me forever to write because I kept getting WB in certain places where I would just stare at the screen and watch the blinking cursor before giving up.**

**So that's why it might be a little slow in some places while the ending was kinda plain and boring but oh well~!**

**I sincerely hope you guys liked it! The next chapter should be up in the next week again~ **

**I was thinking that I might make this 10-15 chapters...maybe? I haven't really made an outline for this story yet but I do have some ideas for later so we'll see~ :3**

**Oh yeah and as a side note. I know that in all places besides America they call soccer "football" but, being American myself, I'm just going to write soccer cause I (being who I am) would probably get confused...so deal with it, please? ****(EDIT: I'm just changing it all to 'football' kthx)**

**Oh and _another _side note. I used a lot of Spanish in this chapter but they were mostly little words or phrases that I assumed didn't need translations so I didn't add them in this Author's Note. If you don't know what they mean either PM me or look them up~ Also if you are a Spanish speaker and think somethings wrong feel free to correct me politely and I will graciously make changes~**

**Thanks and reviews are appreciated as always! :D**


	3. Surprises

**Hey it's Chapter 3!**

**Sorry for the kinda short chapter though. It was a busy week with two basketball games, school, practice, and my two cousins have been staying with us and will be for a week...two weeks...we don't really know. In the long run, no time for me to write. D:**

**But I really wanted to get something up though so here! Love it! :D Please? D:**

**Anyway something kinda exciting happened this week! I was checking my email and I saw that the writing/drawing/ect. community Muse Bunny asked me to join their community! :D I was really excited and plan to join soon when I have time to sit down and actually check things out. But it's all because of Fanfiction and everything you guys do for me here that I got noticed~ Thank you~ (EDIT: Must Bunny was closed~ Aw I still love you guys for getting me recognized though~ :3)**

**Speaking of stuff you guys do, thanks for the faves, alerts, and reviews! My god there were like 20 left on the last chapter! I was so happy you don't even know! So thank you thank you~ **

**Anyway I'll end this author's note now. (Thank youuuu)**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is too awesome for someone like me to own. D:**

**Warnings: Lovino Vargas. **

* * *

A Trip To Spain Could Only End In...

_Surprises..._

XxX

God dammit I hate the smell of old people.

I cracked my eyes open from underneath the gray sheets, and found that I was still buried like a fucking mole hiding from the Sun. I shifted slightly and could hear the sounds of the city from what must have been the open window. I groaned quietly, burying my face in the pillow. Those didn't sound like early morning sounds.

...

What time was it anyway?

I pressed a button on my wristwatch and squinted at the small illuminated screen, just barely making out the black numbers.

_11:00 am_

Wait...

I gaped at the screen until it went black and I was left in the dark once more.

_Fuck!_ I had already slept through almost half of the day already?

I blame the time change.

I then remembered that there was no time change between Madrid and Rome and swore quietly under my breath.

Well then I blame all the sleep I lose every night when Feliciano stays up till the fucking _daylight _hours watching those retarded soap operas that he's seen a million times dammit!

I mean _really!_ Who gives a fuck who's baby Jessica's pregnant with when her husband can't have children? Or what happened in Harry's past that he can't tell his ex-girlfriend who's dating his cousin who Jeff wants dead? Or if David is-

...

I need to stop listening in to- Feliciano needs to turn down the fucking _volume_ dammit! It's begun to seep into my mind I have to listen to it so damn much! And it's not because I go in a _sit down _on the couch next to him while he's watching it sometimes! Maybe I just want to know why Feliciano likes it so much!

Dammit!

Whatever. At least I didn't have school today. That started tomorrow and I (insert sarcasm here) couldn't fucking wait. I really had no idea what I was doing. What if everyone started talking in bullshit to me? What if some of them wouldn't be able to even fucking _communicate _with me?

Fuck. I was thinking about this stuff _now?_ W-well it wasn't all my fault! I went to the website and all that shit! Why didn't it have a warning saying,_ "Note: No one here knows how to drive or speak to foreigners. You'd be better off going to Germany. Also, Spanish Sex Gods are common and will take over your thought processes."_

Yes. That would have been appropriate.

Dammit.

Figuring it was now or never I sat up and pulled the covers off myself, grimacing at the brightness of the room. God dammit when was it not fucking sunny outside?

I let my eyes adjust to the motherfucking_ glory _of a new day in Spain by blinking them rapidly. Once I could see moderately well I glanced around the room. Nothing had changed. My bags were still exactly where I had left them, the bed across from me still wasn't made, and that guy there was still-

...

_I wasn't the only one in the room._

I paused for a second, staring at the figure's backside, briefly debating whether or not to stay quiet or yell. Eventually, however, pure Italian instinct took over.

"AH! What the _fuck?" _I yelled loudly. (Not in _fear_ dammit, in fucking _surprise_.) I scooted back on my bed, pulling up the sheets to my chin and did _not_ start to shake dammit.

The other person on the opposite side of the room jumped in surprise at my shout and fell over into the dresser, knocking over quite a few trophies in the process which fell to the ground with a loud thud. I could hear a loud groan before a smooth, Spanish accented voice spoke up.

"Ow...what is it?"

...Hold on a motherfucking second. I recognized that voice.

I observed the figure getting up from the floor and I felt my face pale/blush/I don't even know my jaw probably crashed through the fucking_ floor._

It was Antonio, my waiter, the motherfucking Spanish Sex God and he was in my room..._shirtless._

I just kinda gaped at him for a couple moments. N-not because his chest was sexier than I had imagined dammit but because he was here in my fucking _room_ that's why! Antonio glanced around the room looking confused. The stupid (but sexy) bastard.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room..._s-shirtless?" _I asked quietly. Damn. That didn't sound as macho as I wanted. More like Feliciano after I kick him. Damn.

Antonio glanced around, now facing my direction and I could make out a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Ah, it's my room and I well..." he glanced downwards and laughed quietly, "I just had football practice and I was changing~ Ahaha~"

Football practice, huh? Well...that explained it.

...

W-why he was shirtless not because of why his body was so...toned and lightly muscled and his skin was- Fuck fuck fuck _fuck_...Despite my previously self-proclaimed colorful vocabulary all I could manage was-

"Oh."

Yes. Motherfucking _"Oh"._

"Hm...I can't help but ask..." Antonio said, peering over at me. Wait...what the fuck was he doing? He was sauntering over to my bed and (though it probably wasn't intentional) he looked more like a Sex God than ever. If I wasn't blushing earlier I sure as hell was now.

Now he was placing both hands on the mattress, leaning forward, staring intently at me with those emerald eyes of his. The Sun was shining onto his skin and- what was the whole fucking world his own personal _modeling studio _or something because this was...it was...n-never mind.

"Aha!" Antonio suddenly piped up, grinning widely, "I knew I recognized you from somewhere!" I blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"Hm?" I hummed, hiding my burning face. Yeah. I was going to play it cool. (Or as cool as I could play it when my face was on fucking _fire.) _Act like I didn't know who he was at all. Yeah that would make it seem like _he _was the desperate one...well not desperate but...you know what I mean dammit!

"You're from _El Camino_~ I served you yesterday afternoon~!" I continued to stare at him with my best blank face, raising a steady eyebrow, "You're the one who ordered the tostones~" I couldn't ignore it anymore as I grimaced at the memory.

"Oh yeah I remember you," then as a last maneuver, "Antonio, right?" Antonio grinned and nodded, sitting down now.

"Sí! Er..." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly, glancing off to the side a bit, "I don't think I ever asked _your_ name~!"

"Oh um it's...um..." No I did not forget my own _name_ dammit! It's just that right at that second the bastard decides to look back at me and his eyes were distracting dammit! Fuck fuck fuck...

"Lovino...Lovino Vargas."

"Ah Lovi~! What a cute name!"

_What? _He thought it was..._cute?_ Had the cool act all been for nothing? That bastard.

"I knew you were a foreign exchange student but I never thought you would end up _here!" _Antonio said, laughing in between his sentences, "Or be my roommate! What a coincidence! Ahaha~"

_Yah what a motherfucking coincidence._

"Yeah and if I'm going to be your r-roommate then you better stay on your half got it?" I said defensively, trying not to look like an insecure teenage girl. (Which I was failing miserably at.)

"Oh yeah of course!"

I raised an eyebrow and glanced down then back up at him. Antonio followed my line of sight and stood up again, seeming to get the point that his Spanish Sex Godliness was invading my personal bubble.

"Oh! Perdón~" I watched him as he paced back over to his side of the room, throwing on a simple white T-shirt with some sort of Spanish logo on it. It's not like I was being a creep or anything dammit! What else was I supposed to look at?

"You know I could give you a tour around the campus if you want~" said Antonio, turning around as he ran a couple fingers through his slightly curled chestnut hair, "You haven't looked around yet have you?"

I slowly got out of bed and stood up, stretching out my arms and legs, shaking my head, "No. I pretty much crashed when I got here." I picked my suitcases off the ground and set them on my bed, unzipping them for the first time, looking for a clean shirt to wear.

"Ah, it must have been an exhausting day~"

_You have no fucking idea._

"Mhm..."

I hesitantly pulled off my shirt, turning around to make sure he was looking the other way before quickly pulling on a clean navy blue T-shirt. It's not that I was..._embarrassed_ by my _scrawny ass _figure dammit! It's just...compared to Antonio's...

N-never mind.

"Ready?" I glanced back and found him already leaning against the door frame.

"Y-Yeah." Dammit I need to stop stuttering. Antonio probably already thinks, from spending this short amount of time with me, that a.) I was mentally retarded. b.) I had a speech impediment. c.) I was very socially awkward. Or d.) A combination of the three. Probably 'd'. _Damn._

However, despite my characteristically pessimistic thoughts, Antonio seemed to brush it off and waved a hand in front of him, motioning for me to go ahead, "Vamos, Lovi~"

I looked behind and sighed quietly, walking ahead and out the door. I could hear the door close behind me and a second later Antonio was by my side. _Way. Too. Fucking. Close._

But what else was new? The bastard didn't seem to know the meaning of personal space.

"So this building, the Cortes building, it's where everyone who's not living in an apartment or with their guardians lives. The dorm building." I nodded along, following him into the elevator.

Considering the size of the piece of shit elevator, Antonio had no choice to stand right close next to me. He probably would have anyway though. He was a touchy bastard I noticed as he leaned over so our shoulders were touching. Not that I completely minded...dammit.

We exited shortly after into the Lobby area and then made our way out the front doors into the blazing Sun. If I thought the room was bright, this was fucking ridiculous. Damn I hope I get used to it. I don't particularly enjoy being blinded every time I feel like going outside thank you! Antonio, who was completely un-fazed (Figures) continued to point around the campus, saying which buildings they were.

"And over there is the Cornando Building. It's the school building. All the classes are held there. And…hm..." he paused to look behind him, "Ah, that rectangular building over there is the Pizarro Building. It's the recreational center. See right beside it is the football field! That's where I-"

But he was cut off when a high yet smooth voice cut through our conversation.

"Antonio~!"

We both looked around behind us to see a tall and slim girl running in our direction, her shoulder length brown curly hair flying behind her, "Ay! Antonio~"

Who the hell was that? She looked a lot like Antonio with the same textured and colored hair as well as similar tanned skin. His sister maybe? I don't know…all these Spanish people looked the same to me.

She ran right past me and leaped into Antonio's arms (since when were they held open for her?) and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hm. They were pretty touchy. Maybe all Spanish people were. I wouldn't be surprised.

Then she pressed her lips against his.

….

Okay. Defiantly not siblings. Or at least I hope not.

What the hell was this feeling? It felt like my heart had just dropped down to my stomach or something. M-maybe it was just some sort of Spanish greeting? For all I knew about this God forsaken country, it could be. It didn't necessarily mean that-

But my thoughts were interrupted as the girl spoke up again, her arms still wrapped tightly around Antonio and I did _not _want to bitch slap her for it dammit.

"Quien es tu amigo, Antonio?"

"Ah!" Antonio gently loosened himself from the clingy girl (but continued to hold her hand dammit) and smiled, "Isabella, this is my roommate Lovino! He's an exchange student from Italia!"

"Ah~ From Italia!" she flashed a smile towards me. I didn't change my expression. There was just something about this chick that I didn't like. Antonio obviously couldn't read the slowly darkening atmosphere around me and continued with the same bright smile.

"Y Lovi, let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Isabella~"

Girlfriend…girlfriend…._girlfriend…_

Aw _hell _no.

* * *

**Short and abrupt endings are short...and abrupt.**

**But I still liked it anyhow. *shrug***

**Next chapter will hopefully be (longer) up by next Saturday~ Saturday has kinda become my deadline for this fic and I will stick to it dammit! (EDIT: Ahaha~ Not anymore~ *fail*)**

**Meh, anyway I used more Spanish and it's all from stuff I've learned in the last 4 years I've been taking Spanish. If something is wrong though, feel free to correct me polietly and I'll make changes~ :D**

**Hope you liked it as well and remember, reviews are always appreciated! :D**


	4. Scheming?

**Yay! Chapter 4 is up!**

**Gah sorry about the lateness after telling you guys that I would get this up every Saturday. I just had a busy week/weekend with homework and a basketball tournament and my cousins not leaving until Friday so yah...no time.**

**Anyway, thank you guys for the feedback you give me! We're already past 50 reviews with only 3 chapters? *sparkle eyes* Just...so amazing! :D**

**You guys have actually almost passed World Camp in faves and alerts as well so congrats on that too! So awesome! **

**This chapter is like a good 1,000 words longer than the last chapter and has LOTS of dialogue and took me forever to write so I hope you like it!**

**Elise Van Damme is my OC for Belgium in this story and because she's kinda like my OC I probably changed her personality. Also, Francisco Garcia isn't supposed to be a nation...he's just someone my friend wanted me to add it~ ;3 Merry Christmas Sam~ **

**Disclaimer: Why do we need one? I obviously don't own Hetalia.**

**Warning: Language and Sexual References?**

* * *

A Trip to Spain Could Only End In...

_Scheming?_

XxX

...

I wonder how long I just stood there and stared like a dumbass at the both of them.

_30 seconds_? A _minute_? Hell do I know.

...

"My girlfriend, Isabella~"

Of course. Of motherfucking _course._

I come to Spain because of Feliciano (the bastard/lifesaver), suffer through the hot as hell afternoon, get mentally raped by the stupid Spanish bastard, find out he's my roommate, and now _this?_

That weird sinking feeling was still camping out in my stomach and was making me feel like shit more than was normal. _What the fuck?_ It's not like I had feelings for this Antonio guy! I was not-

...You know what? _Fuck it all!_ I was _attracted_ to the damn bastard! Yes! The very one with that skank standing so close to him that she could probably pass for an article of clothing! The motherfucker who almost _killed_ me because of his damn tostones. The bastard that I may have proclaimed as a Sex God...o-or something like that.

And that feeling could only be one thing. _Jealousy_. Yes I was motherfucking _jealous_ that Isabella got to press herself so close without it being called molestation. Jealousy accompanied with the serious urge to bitch slap someone (Preferably someone who had the name that started with 'I' and ended with 'sabella'). Mhm. That summed it up nicely.

Also, I may have gotten my hopes up just a little when I learned he was my roommate dammit! Maybe I had thought something could happen between the two of us. But no. He just had to have a girlfriend.

...

How could I have even thought at one point that he was single? No one...like _him_ could possibly be single. Hell. I didn't even know if he was gay. (Well...I didn't even know I was gay until yesterday afternoon either.) Shit. What the hell was wrong with me? Why couldn't things just go right for a change?

Oh I know why...

Cause I'm Lovino Vargas and my life fucking _sucks._

"Antonio~?"

My thoughts were interrupted as (the devil) Isabella spoke up again, pulling on Antonio's shirt, "Antonio, you said you would go with me to lunch after your football practice!"

"Ay! I did!" Antonio exclaimed. He looked between Isabella and I, eyebrows furrowed and teeth working hard on his lower lip.

Come on bastard. Who you gonna choose? Your girlfriend or me? The pretty girl practically hanging on your arm or your socially awkward Italian roommate? Fuck. That really isn't a hard decision.

He reached up to run the back of his neck, "Eh..." he turned to me with an apologetic look in his emerald eyes, "Perdón Lovi. I did say I would go with Isabella."

Like I said. _Not a hard decision._

I swallowed hard and nodded, "It's...its fine." Antonio frowned.

"I really am sorry! I'll give you a tour later! I promise I'll even-"

"I said its _fine_ dammit!" A pain shot through my chest when Antonio recoiled at my harsh words. Geez I really was a bastard. "Just...just go with your-" I swallowed hard again and tried not to gag, "-girlfriend...I'll be fine..."

Antonio still looked upset (the bastard was too nice for his own damn good) and glanced around the campus. His eyes suddenly lit up and I follow his gaze to find myself looking at a tall and slim girl just off in the distance who seemed to be listening to music through a giant pair of headphones. Her skin was lightly tanned but nowhere near as dark as Antonio or Isabella. The one thing that made her stand out though, was her short, wavy, blonde hair that fell over her forehead.

"Ah! I know!" Antonio detached himself from Isabella (in which she sported a murderous look) and made his way over to the girl. I couldn't hear what they were saying from this distance but I could see Antonio poke her on the shoulder, flashing a smile which would have made anyone swoon. But the girl just returned with an uninterested look, pulling the headphones off her ears and onto her neck. I could see him using his natural-born Spanish charm when talking like the happy-go-lucky bastard he is and yet the girl remained un-fazed. What the fuck? What was she made of fucking _steel?_

Antonio then pulled on the sleeve of her shirt, pointing over in Isabella's and my general direction. _What the hell?_I glanced over at Isabella and was scared shitless when I saw she was staring at me.

"Uh...want something?" I asked, acting all pissed off like usual and crossing my arms over me chest, trying to cover up the fact that my heart was racing. Isabella just smiled back...but something about that smile made me- nope I'm pretty sure I already threw up in my mouth.

"No~" she replied in a sickly sweet tone, glancing back over at Antonio and the girl. There was a slight pause until her spoke up again, still looking over at the two of them, "God, isn't Antonio just to _die_ for?"

"...E-excuse me?" Isabella scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Lomino-"

"It's _Lovino_."

"Whatever," she continued; brushing off the murderous glare I sent in her direction, "I saw you looking at the two of us. You _want_him. He couldn't notice but to me, and probably anyone else who can see, it's clear as day. It's not all that suprising, Toni's pretty damn stupid after all." I blinked a couple times.

_...What?_

"Wait, what did you-?"

"You don't really think I'm in it for his _personality_ or _love_ do you?" She laughed. She motherfucking _laughed!_ Isabella reached up to wipe a tear from her eye, "Oh _please! _Antonio's so stupid that he hasn't even noticed that I've been _cheating on him _for the last two months!"

I felt that weird feeling in my stomach again as I looked from the incarnation of the motherfucking _devil _to where Antonio was now chasing the poor girl as she attempted to run away. (_What the fuck?) _That jealous feeling was still there but at the moment it was overpowered by the strong need to strangle something.

"But that body~" Damn I wish she would close her mouth. She clutched her heart dramatically and fanned herself, "It's so nice to the touch. _Every. Part. Of. It."_

I was seriously questioning way I hadn't beaten her to a pulp at this point. Probably because she was a girl...I was a bastard but I wouldn't resort to hitting a girl dammit!

What do you think I am?

"He's an animal in bed too. You look at him now, with his sweet and oblivious demeanor, but oh my _god." _she looked to me with a smug smile, "The sex we've had was _wild._ Like this one time when he-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY?"

Isabella stopped dead in her sentence and looked at me with eyes wide and mouth pulled into a straight line.

Hah! That's right! What was she gonna do now?

"L-Lovi?"

...

_Shit._

I turned around to see Antonio standing right behind me, mouth pulled into a frown, looking straight into my eyes. The eyes that were normally overflowing with an almost annoying amount of happiness were now reflecting quite the opposite. The girl beside him, however, had the faintest hint of a smile on her face, like she was trying not to laugh. I tried to calm my breathing (since when did I get so fucking worked up?) and coughed awkwardly.

"I...Uh...she-"

"Oh it's my fault!" I turned around and stared at Isabella in pure disbelief.

What the...

"I was being a little too pushy I guess!" she then let out a giggle that was so motherfucking _adorable_ it could put a _box of baby bunnies_ to shame, "I just wanted Lovino and I to be friends!"

_...WHAT?_

"Ah~" I turned my head back to look at Antonio, who had completely lost the whole kicked puppy look and replaced it with a wide smile, "I'm so glad~!" He walked over and wrapped an arm around Isabella and pulled her close to him, "That's great that you're trying to get to know Lovi!"

I couldn't believe it. That two faced bitch!

I had to give it to her though; she was a pretty damn good actress.

...

I still wanted to chuck her out a 17 story building though, don't get me wrong dammit.

"So where did you want to go, Isabella?"

"Hm..." she hummed. I watched (in fucking disgust) as she reached up to trace her fingers along Antonio's chest, "Why don't we just go back to your room~?"

_Must. Resist. Urge. To. Strangle._

Antonio cocked his head to the side, looking confused. (He really _was _a dumb bastard.) "My room? I thought-"

"Toni," Isabella said again, losing her sweet tone for only a second before regaining it and smiling again, "You said _whatever_ I wanted~" Antonio blinked once and thought about it for a second before shrugging.

"Okay then! But there isn't much to do in my room."

"Oh we'll find something I'm sure..." said Isabella, sounding almost fed up with the whole conversation, "But first I want to say something to Lovino!" I looked at her skeptically as she walked towards me and took me aside, pulling my arm rougher than necessary.

"What the fuck to you want?" I hissed, pulling my arm out of her grip.

"I just wanted to say that you never want to see a depressed Antonio." I looked at her questioningly and she rolled her eyes, "After his last hard breakup he looked just about ready to kill himself. So I suggest not mentioning _anything_ I told you to Toni, okay?" I gave her my best glare.

"I hate you."

"Haters gonna hate." she whispered, grinning evilly, "Especially when I've got a _Sex God _as my boyfriend. Or _one_ of my boyfriends." she pulled back, waving, "Ciao, Lovi~"

Isabella went back to Antonio and pulled on his arm once more, leading him towards the doors. They were almost to the doors when Antonio suddenly turned around.

"Oh Lovi! Elise is going to show you around, okay? Hasta luego!" And with that, the two disappeared into the Cortes building once more.

"I want to kill her." I hissed.

"Oh me too." I looked around to find the girl (Did Antonio say her name was Elise?) fiddling with her iPod again, "She's a skank." I actually smiled for a second before returning to my all natural "look-like-I've-just-smelled-something-foul" expression.

"Uh..." I paused and she looked up beneath her blonde hair.

"Elise Van Damme." she said, holding out a hand. I took it slowly. I never usually got to hand-shaking stage when meeting someone. I usually fended them off with my obnoxious and- _macho manliness _dammit!

It frightened most people.

"I'm like you." I paused, looking her up and down once more.

"How-"

"I'm on exchange too." she sounded exasperated, "Come on now. Does the name Elise Van Damme sound like Spanish to you?" I pouted. Damn what's with everyone making me feel like a complete dumbass? (Well I suppose I was giving them enough opportunities to.)

Now I knew what Antonio felt like...

Damn that feeling came back every time I thought about the bastard back in our room, Isabella probably all over him by now. I suddenly felt nauseous and swayed a little before catching myself.

"I'm from Belgium and I've heard you're from Italy. So we're not too far from home, Eh?" she adjusted her headphones so one covered her left ear while the other pressed against the side of her head. She slipped the iPod back in her shorts pocket and put both hands on her hips, "So are you gay?"

...

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed, face blushing scarlet and recoiling like she had burned me, "What the hell kinda question is that?"

Elise smirked, "Well if you were straight you wouldn't be hating Isabella but falling head over heels for her. She's the _"fox"_ around here. Everyone's fucked her at least once."

"B-but that doesn't mean that-"

"You like Antonio am I right?"

...

Where was the Lovino that stuttered in defiance until his face turned red and made a complete fool of himself? Where was the string of curses I could throw out like I had lived on the seven seas my whole life? Where was the spit fire Italian that managed to drive even complete strangers up the wall?

Hell do I know. All I could manage was a face as red as a tomato and a weak,

"D-dammit."

Elise grinned and put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry cause I'm going to help you get him."

"...H-huh?"

"That's right. Toni deserves better than some Spanish whore who has everyone in her pants and you're not that bad. Hey, it looks like you hate Isabella as much as I do. That's something." She cracked a grin and I felt the corners of my own lips pull up slightly. It felt kind of uncomfortable (I wasn't used to it dammit!) so I pouted again. Elise continued to smile anyway as she turned her back and began walking again.

"Come on then. I think I know of another ally we can add to our team."

"An ally? What the fuck is this?"

Elise grinned to herself, "A game." she turned around, "Don't sweat it Lovino. Just go along with it."

I was about to tell her that I was not one to just go along with the seemingly _psychotic_ ideas of almost complete fucking _strangers _dammit when she spoke up again.

"Oh yah...you should probably know something before we get started."

"What's that?"

"I'm one of Antonio's exes."

* * *

It was a while before I was able to find my words again. We were already entering an on-campus cafe when I finally said (or incoherently sputtered) something.

"Y-your one of Antonio's exes?"

"Mhm..." Elise hummed, opening the door to the cafe, the bells ringing above the two of us, "I've been on exchange for the last year. I go back to Belgium in two months."

"Oh."

"Your vocabulary is amazing."

"Shut the fuck up." Elise laughed to herself and took a seat in one if the booths in the back of the cafe. I took a seat across from her, not really sure what to say. (That's a change.)

"So you're probably wondering how I managed to go out with Antonio, right?"

"Not really."

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway." Elise coughed and sat back, crossing her legs, "When I first came to Spain it was..._crazy_. The whole environment was crazy but laid back a relaxed at the same time, you know? I don't know how these Spanish people pull it off."

I nodded along, leaning back in my seat as well.

"I stepped onto campus and nearly got run over by the football team when trying to make it to the Main Office Building on my first day. They were all just a bunch sweaty jerks to me, didn't even stop to help the foreigner. At least most of them didn't."

"Antonio?" I asked shakily. Why the fuck was I _shaking?_

"Yep. And I fell in love right then."

"...Oh really?"

"Mhm. Damn he looked_ amazing _on that day." I could see her eyes drifting away from the point and I waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hey, let's move on."

"Oh yah!" she shook her head slightly and re-focused again, "Well nothing really happened after that actually. I didn't see him much around campus. I only saw him at the parties. You see, I made friends with the "party girls". I was even friends with _Isabella_ at one point. But that's a story for a later time."

"And about Antonio...?"

"I'm getting to it!" Elise said, grinning slightly at my impatience, "Antonio was at all the parties, of course. He was, Hell he still _is_, the most popular guy on campus. It was a couple months ago, there was a lot of booze and some things kinda led to another with the two of us. I think we just both needed someone right at that moment. And there we both were."

"A one night stand?" Elise rolled her eyes.

"Not really considering the booze made me confess my whole heart to him." I raised an eyebrow but she continued before I could step in, "And because he was such a nice guy...he went out with me."

"Just because you said you loved him?"

Elise nodded slowly, "Like I said, Toni's a nice guy. We dated for a month and a half but I could tell he didn't really love me like I loved him. I just didn't want to give him up. He was such a good guy, he was fun to be around, he had heaven-sent looks, and..." she paused and I could see the hint of a blush creep up onto her cheeks, "We had..._mind-blowing _sex."

God I did _not _want to hear about this again.

"I've heard. I don't need all the fucking details."

"Oh but you do! Its motivation my friend!" she chuckled lightly, "But I'll spare you this time."

Elise looked slightly disappointed about the ordeal but (thankfully) continued without the apparently "mind-blowing" details, "And this is when Isabella comes into the picture." Elise's expression immediately darkened and she breathed a deep sigh, tapping her foot now to calm her nerves.

"She made sure that I saw first-hand what she could do to a man. You see Lovino, Isabella had her eye out for Antonio for a long time and the fact that I was going out with him after some random _fling_ at one of _her_ parties did not fly well with her."

"...What did she do?" I found that I had leaned forward quite a bit and I pulled back quickly, leaning against the seat again.

"She led Toni right into her trap. She had my schedule all figured out and she made sure that I witnessed their make-out session right outside my dorm room."

"How did-"

"I don't even know. But what I do know is that Antonio's not all that bright and well...Isabella is. Put the two and two together and what do you have?"

I frowned in response and Elise nodded.

"I knew it wasn't Antonio's fault but I broke it off anyway. Like I said, I knew Toni didn't really love me and I figured this was the best time to just end it. So I did."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

I paused and thought about it all, "And how does telling me your story help me in anyway whatsoever?" Elise face-palmed and groaned.

"Dammit Lovino. I told you this because now you know the situation! You know how Antonio clicks, how Isabella clicks, how _I _click! Get it?"

"Oh."

"There you go."

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest, "Anyway didn't you say we were going to meet with someone? An ally or some shit like that?"

"Mhm. Another ex of Antonio's actually." It was my turn to groan.

"Who's all dated the bastard?"

"Relax he's doesn't get around as much as Isabella."

"That's not saying much considering how _much_she gets around apparentaly."

"Oh shut up already!" Elise hissed, rolling her eyes. She looked towards the cafe entrance and smiled, "Ah look here he comes~"

"H-he?"

"Yes sir. Antonio swings both ways."

So Antonio was at least bi? So I at least had a chance in Hell? This wasn't a completely crazy idea? Okay...I'm not going to go that far. This was still all _bat shit _crazy.

I sat up a little straighter (because the slouching hurt my back dammit not because I was eager or anything!) and looked over.

A middle-height, slim man walked in through the doors of the cafe, a slight skip in his step. He had tanned skin like all other Spaniards and sparkling chocolate brown eyes. His dark hair was gelled and spiked up in the front and he wore a red striped polo shirt with khaki shorts and tan flip flops. I was pretty bad at this sort of stuff and even my gaydar went haywire.

"Antonio went out with _him?_" I asked, looking over at Elise who nodded while waving her hand in the air.

"Hey Francisco! Over here!" Francisco glanced around the cafe before noticing Elise and trotted over, coming up to her and wrapping his arms around her neck, pulling her in for a hug.

"Heey Elise~!" he exclaimed, pulling back, "And how are you?"

"I'm doing good. I'd actually like to introduce you to Lovino Vargas." she indicated to me and Francisco glanced around and gasped, putting a hand to his mouth, "He's an exchange student from Italy and he's come down with a serious case of Toni Fever."

"Aw isn't he just _darling!" _He was suddenly sitting (to close) beside me, leaning over in my direction, "Toni Fever, huh?" Then turning to Elise he added, "We've all come down with that one~!" Elise nodded in understanding.

"We were actually looking for your assistance!" said Elise, smiling, "Lovino here is going to try and take Antonio from Isabella."

"Oh really~?" I shifted uncomfortably, "Well isn't that the challenge~?"

"It's why we've come to you." Francisco's eyes narrowed in mischief and his lips pulled into a smirk.

"I like it!"

"Fantastic!" exclaimed Elise. For some reason I felt like I was seriously being left behind in this conversation and spoke up.

"H-hey wait! What if-" Elise shook her head and put a finger to my mouth.

"Now, now Lovino, don't ruin it!" she stood up in her seat and looked out the window in the direction of the Cortes building and a dangerous smile appeared on her lips, "The fun has only just begun!"

...

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?

* * *

_

**Yes! Done!**

**Now I really have to get to school..;;**

**Oh yah. A couple of you were bothered with the fact that I used "soccer" instead of "football" and so have I actually (*shot*) and I plan on changing it when I get around to going through and re-checking all these chapters!**

**Also because of Christmas being next Saturday I'm going to put this fic on hold until the Saturday after that. I really have to work on World Camp and get that up this week! I apologize to any of you who also read that fic of mine. It's coming I swear! **

**Thanks for everything and reviews are always appreciated! :D**

**Yes! Done! :D**


	5. Body Language

**Hello Chapter 5~ I actually can't believe it's already come to this point in the story! **

**Anyway, I apologize for the lateness, uploading this on Tuesday instead of Saturday like I said I would. The week was so busy with family and basketball and getting Chapter 9 of World Camp up, that I just couldn't. Also I got sick over the weekend. Yeah.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, faved, alerted, ect because you guys have officially passed World Camp in everything...and it has 9 chapters while this has 4...So yeah! Thank you thank you! :D**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I liked writing it~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia~**

**Warnings: Lovino Vargas.**

* * *

A Trip To Spain Could Only End In...

_Body Language..._

XxX

Seriously. What was I doing here out in the football stadium stands watching Antonio play football? He did look sexy in his practice uniform though. Tan skin glowing with a thin layer of sweat that made the sunlight reflect just perfectly of the sleek muscles in his arms and legs. Not to mention-

SPEAKING OF THE SUN. (Yes, because I was _not_ here to think about how sexy Antonio looked when he plays football actually. Shocker, huh?) Seriously, it was bright and sunny _E__very. Fucking. Day_. I've already been attending school in Spain for a week and there hadn't been any change in the weather. The only break I would get was during night when the Sun had to finally take a fucking break. I was Italian and I already had a nasty sunburn on the back of my neck! _That's_ saying something!

Anyway, I think the reason I'm here slowing and painfully burning all of the flesh off my body had something to do with these two psychopaths who I guess are my friends now? (I don't even know. They haven't left me the fuck alone since last week.)

Elise Van Damme and Francisco Garcia.

Yah, _those_ crazy fuckers. They're the reason I was here because apparently I was their new chess piece in their messed up little game. Yep. Because they were too bored with their own lives that they had to fuck up mine by getting me hooked up with...a...a Sex God.

Okay, maybe it wasn't that bad. _Maybe_ I had my eye on Antonio and _maybe_ they had dated him at one point and _maybe_ we all bonded over the same hatred for Antonio's devil of a girlfriend, Isabella. So maybe that's why I stuck with them.

...

_Anyway._

All this had started last week when we had met in the cafe on campus and _they_ (Yeah, I was just the chess piece, remember?) had started coming up with plans to kick Isabella out and replace her with m-me or something. Elise had turned to me and said:

"Okay. Antonio's not smart."

Apparently it's common knowledge around here. Seriously what was with people being so unusually and painfully honest? Geez and I thought_ I_ was blunt.

"Okay...and what does that have to do with anything?" I had replied. Francisco had then leaned over (way too fucking close..._again_) and grinned to himself.

"Frankly, it has everything to do with this." I had given him a confused look and the motherfucker had rolled his eyes at me! _What the fuck?_ Excuse _me_ for only being in this God-forsaken country for only a week and being so obviously "out of the loop".

"It's all about how Antonio acts," Elise had cut in, feeling the tension that had settled over the table, "What Francisco means is that because Toni's not all that bright, that he can't always express himself fully on words."

I thought about it. Of all the conversation I had ever had with Antonio, he did always seem to get right to the point. There wasn't really any beating around the bush with him. If he had something to say, he just kinda...said it straight without going into massive detail. But it wasn't his words that I ever really paid attention to, I noticed. I had always been to focused on-

"_Body language," _Francisco continued, taking a sip out of his coffee (Why the hell was he drinking coffee in this 100 degree weather anyway?), "Anything Antonio can't, or _won't_, express in words he expresses in body language."

"Though he probably does most of it unintentionally, Antonio's body language is key." said Elise, then smiling in that creepy kinda way, "If you can read Antonio's body language, you read him like a book. Simple as that."

So my "_mission_" (Yeah, I told you they were crazy fuckers) was to go watch some of Antonio's football practices so I could see for myself what they were talking about.

"Ricardo Castro." Elise had said, "He's Antonio's teammate and one of his best friends. When you go to his practice, watch how Antonio reacts around him."

From here I could see the two of them taking a water break. Ricardo came up to Antonio and put a hand on his shoulder, cracking a smile as he swung his water bottle around with his hand gestures as he explained what seemed to be quite the story. Antonio's entire frame was relaxed. He was even slouching forward slightly, knees bent and right arm hanging loosely at his side while the other nudged his friend in the chest as he laughed along.

But suddenly the entire atmosphere seemed to change in a split second as Antonio turned from relaxed to as tense as a drill solider when another figure walked past the two of them.

"Alonso Mendez," Elise explained, "Another teammate of Antonio's but the two have hated each other for as long as I've been here."

"It's carried on a lot longer than that. Way before the two entered college," Francisco picked up, "So long, I've heard, that they don't even remember why they hate each other."

This was the first I've ever heard about Antonio actually _hating_ anybody. Honestly, I hadn't expected him to even have the brain capacity to hold such hatred towards someone.

...Couldn't _I_ be blunt about Antonio's intelligence? It seemed like everyone else around here could dammit.

Looking back on the scene unfolding before me, it was plain to see that it could be nothing but hatred between the two of them. Even if I couldn't hear the brief words they exchanged I could tell from the way Antonio stood up straighter and the way he muscles tensed in his arms and how his eyebrows furrowed when his lips pulled into a tight line that whatever the two had said to each other hadn't been heart-felt.

...So maybe Elise and Francisco knew what they were talking about.

...S-so I guess I was in this for the long run.

...

I wonder what it would be like to be with Antonio? Elise and Francisco had said he was a nice guy and had treated them right (and everyone else the bastard has dated apparently). He had never said a mean word to me or anyone (save Alonso, he was probably a bastard anyway) and that's more than I could say. And with Heaven-sent good looks he could probably legally sign under the occupation: _A delicious piece of Spanish eye candy. Want a taste?_

...

Did I really just fucking _think_ that? God dammit I was such a creepy perverted bastard! Dammit dammit dammit!

Okay I have to fucking focus on Antonio and...Wait what the_ fuck?_

By the time I looked back at the field, it was completely empty save for the coach and the kid who had brought the water cooler out. Practice was over? Well _great_, and I was just starting to figure it out. Damn.

I stood up and slung my backpack over my shoulder again and walked down the stadium steps and back toward the entrance.

I had actually caught enough of a break to come to this damn practice, having finished my homework for the week (Except in the damn on-line Spanish class. Yes, I was attempting to learn bullshit. I only heard it everywhere I went so maybe I should try to understand at least some of it dammit.) so I really had nothing to do.

While I thought about my current situation, I rounded the corner sharply and the next second I was on the ground.

"Dammit! What the hell is your problem? Try watching where you're-"

And that's when I looked up to see Antonio standing over me.

"Lovi?" he asked, reaching a hand out to help me up (I didn't take it. I could get up just fine on my own dammit!) and smiled, "What are you doing here?" then he green eyes lit up, "Were you watching us practice?"

"N-no of course not! Why the hell would I be doing that?" Antonio looked confused and tilted his head to the side.

"Oh. Why are you over here then?" I bit my lip.

_Yeah? Why were you here Lovino? Spying on the oblivious Spanish bastard in front of you, perhaps?_

My eyes suddenly landed on the "Restrooms" sign and I spat out the first thing that came to mind.

"Bathroom." I said (probably louder than necessary dammit), "I was using the bathroom." If Antonio looked confused before, he looked absolutely _lost_ now. He glanced back at the bathrooms then back at me.

"But we have a bathroom in out dorm room, Lovi. Why would-"

"I can use whatever bathroom I feel like dammit and I wanted to use this one!" I continued, fiddling with the strap of my backpack, "Is that a problem?" Antonio quickly shook his head and smiled.

"No, no! I was just wondering! Ahaha~" As I looked at his smiling face, I suddenly found myself in a fierce debate.

"Hey Lovino~" Francisco had said last week right before we left from the cafe, "Maybe you should ask Antonio for help with your schoolwork. It's always a good way to get..._close_~" Then he winked at me in such a suggestive way that I swear I don't know how I managed _not_ to punch him.

"What the fuck?" I had exclaimed, "What if I don't need help with my schoolwork, huh?"

"I'm sure you would be more than capable of "_faking it_"." Yes, he had actually held up and done air quotes when he said 'faking it'.

Bastard.

B-but he did have a point. Sure I shared a dorm room with Antonio but I hadn't made any moves to get to know him at all because...because I was too fucking _busy_ dammit! N-not because I didn't have the balls! I had more than enough balls to ask him for some help with my schoolwork! So I will dammit.

"Hey Antonio..." I spoke up again, eyes cast downwards slightly.

"What is it, Lovi~?" Damn why was he was so fucking up-beat all the time?

"I um...was wondering if uh..." The concrete looked nice today. I would know because I wouldn't fucking look anywhere else dammit.

"Yeah~?" Antonio encouraged. I could practically feel him smiling even if I didn't look up to meet it.

Okay I just had to fucking ask. Seriously, it's not like he would say no so what the fuck am I worried about? Just say it!

"I was just wondering if you could help me with my Spanish or something dammit!" I blurted out, my words slurring together and my face turning red.

"...What?" Antonio asked, looking as though he was trying not to laugh. (The bastard.), "Could you say that one more time?" I took a deep breath and my lips turned down into a frown.

"I'm just going to say it one more time g-got it?" I said, sounding like a mix of flustered and frustrated, "I...I was wondering if you could...help me with my Spanish dammit!"

"Ah, of course I will! I speak Spanish after all! Ahaha~" Antonio said, smiling even wider than before. He turned around and began walking in the opposite direction, waving for me to follow, "We'll go to the library! It's closer!"

Well...that went well...

I walked beside him as we made our way to the library building. It was quite until Antonio spoke up.

"So you're learning Spanish? Why?"

"Um...because I'm in _Spain_?"

"Oh! That's a good reason~"

I sighed deeply.

We entered the library and Antonio led me over to one of the tables near the computers and sat down. I slowly took a seat across from him and opened my laptop, logging onto the on-line course. Antonio just leaned forward on his elbows, looking at my expectantly.

"So what did you need help with exactly?"

"This..." I replied, turning the laptop towards him, "Irregular past tense verbs. I'm trying to remember the 'nosotros' form of the verb 'ir'. I know it's kinda weird..."

"Oh that's _really _easy, Lovi~ It's 'fuimos'!" Antonio smiled to himself and tipped his chair on it's back legs, "Like 'Isabella y yo fuimos al parque'. Isabella and I went to the park!"

There was a small stab of pain when Antonio brought up her name. I was instantly reminded of everything that she told me on my first day. Everything about cheating on Antonio and how she didn't appreciate who he was and shit like that. It really pissed me off and god _dammit_ couldn't Antonio just realize his girlfriend was a fucking whore already?

"H-How is Isabella?" I asked, feeling my voice shake. Antonio's facial features lit up just at the sound of her name and there was another even more painful stab to my chest.

"Ah, she's good! She's been busy lately though so we haven't been able to hang out much. Hopefully we will soon though!" there was a small pause in which Antonio's typically cheerful smile turned to one of true sincerity, "I really love her."

Dammit I was like fucking Julius Caesar. Antonio's words just continued to strike me again and again. And that last one...it was like being stabbed by Brutus.

_'I really love her.'_

Shit. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stand to see Antonio cheated on like this when he actually had serious feeling for Isabella.

...I had to tell him.

I was going to do it like a band aid. Fast and hopefully less painful in the long run. I mean...it was better than pulling it off slowly, right? Damn I don't know...I hope I was right.

"Antonio, I need to tell you something." Antonio looked confused by my sudden seriousness.

"What is it, Lovi?" I took a deep breath.

"Isabella. She's-"

"Oh there you are Antonio!" My head wiped around to see none other than the devil herself sauntering over to our table and I felt just about ready to slam my head on the table...hard.

_Seriously?_ Was the world against me (and _Antonio_ for that matter) or something? I must have the worst timing. Either that, or Isabella was the luckiest bitch alive.

"Ah~ Isabella!" Antonio stood up and hugged her as she practically threw herself on him. I felt like puking.

"Oh and Lovino is here too?" she asked in that sickly sweet tone of her's, "What were we talking about?" I saw her throw me a quick glance and by the look in her eye, she was directing this question at me specifically. Too bad for her, it was Antonio who answered.

"I was just helping Lovi with learning Spanish!"

"Yeah," I continued, standing up and closing my laptop, "Figured I need to learn bullshit sometime. Maybe I could learn from you, Isabella?" Isabella smiled sweetly but I could practically feel that icy gleam in her near black eyes.

"Maybe another time, okay Lovino?" I simply grunted in response, throwing my backpack on and pushing my chair in, "Anyway, Antonio~" she cooed, latching onto his arm like it would fucking save her life, "I'm free now so we should go have some fun or something~"

My self-control was fucking amazing if I still haven't killed her yet.

"Uh..." Antonio paused to look at me first, "Did you need any more help, Lovi?" he asked.

"No." I lied, turning around. I could tell Antonio was frowning. It seemed like the entire atmosphere darkened when he did.

"I'll see you around then?"

"I'm your roommate, stupid."

"Right...hasta luego~"

I didn't look around until I was sure they wouldn't notice...

And I seriously wished I hadn't.

If I had learned anything about Antonio from his body language today, it was obvious from looking at him now that Antonio was going to be hurt in the end. The only thing was. Now? Or later?

* * *

"I took your advice."

"Oh you did? And how did it go?"

I sat across from Elise and Francisco at the on-campus cafe again. (I swear the place had become like our fucking HQ.) I breathed a heavily sigh.

"It failed." Francisco sat up straighter.

"What? How?"

"Isabella happened."

"Of course." Francisco muttered uncharacteristically darkly, folding his arms over his chest.

"We're going to a club tonight." Both Francisco and I jumped in our seats. For the whole time we had been sitting there, Elise had stayed dead silent and to suddenly hear her voice kinda scared the shit out of me. When I finally caught my breath again, I spoke up.

"What the hell? Why a club...tonight?"

"And you're inviting Antonio."

"_WHAT?" _Elise rolled her eyes.

"Come now, Lovino. I realize that all we need is to get Antonio away to somewhere without the influence of Isabella. We need to somewhere where he can only focus on you."

"Um okay but why a club?"

"Why not?"

"She has a good point you know."

"N-No she doesn't! This is kind of _short_ notice to ask him anyway..." Francisco shook his head.

"Antonio isn't busy Friday nights. Actually he should be back in your room by now."

"How did you-?"

"Antonio works like clockwork." Elise added, "Just go ask him." she looked at her watch, "And soon, he'll be going to practice football by himself in 15 minutes."

"That's fucking creepy, you know that right?" I said cautiously, already getting out of my seat, "It's like you stalk him."

"We're just well informed, that's all~"

...

Seriously...how did I end up with these two?

* * *

"So what club are we going to, Lovi~?" I walked beside Antonio as we made our way back to the campus exit.

Asking the Spanish bastard to go to the club was easier than I thought. (After I had stopped stuttering that is.) He actually seemed perfectly willing to go. And the best part...no Isabella in sight.

"Um...I'm not sure. It was Elise and Francisco's idea."

"Elise and Francisco? You've become friends with them?" Antonio glanced over at me with a curious expression.

"_You're_ the one who dropped me off with Elise, remember?"

"Ah, yes. But Francisco?"

"Friend of her's."

"I see~"

We finally met up with the two of them at the campus gates and Antonio waved to both of them.

"Hey! Long time no-"

"Antonio~?" We all glanced around and I'm pretty sure Elise, Francisco and I all groaned at the same time, "Where are you going?"

"Ah, Isabella." Antonio said with a soft smile, "They asked me to go to a club with them~" I could see Francisco nodding in the background.

"You're going to a club...with _them_?"

"Mhm!"

"And you didn't ask _me_ to go?" I turned around to raise an eyebrow at Elise and Francisco in which I could spot both of them smiling only in the slightest.

"Ah, you said you had that essay to write and that you would be busy all night!"

And when he said "essay" we all knew (except Antonio of course) that it meant something more along the lines of "fuck someone other than my oblivious boyfriend".

"But I could put it off!" Isabella tried, going to Antonio's side and leaning heavily on him, stroking his arm, "I'd much rather go with you and your..._friends_." I could see her eyes darting from me, to Elise, to Francisco and back. It's almost as if they were in a panic. She knew we were planning something.

Then Antonio did something unexpected.

He body began to tense and I could see his eyebrows furrow and lips pull into that same straight line as when he had been talking to Alonzo. He plucked Isabella off his arm and stepped back towards us.

"I really think you should work on your essay." His voice sounded exasperated and seriously lacked in his typical cheerfulness, "I'll see you later." And with that, he turned around and walked ahead of us and out the gates, "Vamos Lovi, Elise, Francisco!"

The three of us looked back at Isabella who wore a looked of utmost mortification. Her lips were pursed and eyes glinted murderously. She gritted her teeth and stomped forward right up to me, jabbing her forefinger into my chest.

"You _don't_ want to fuck with me." she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh I know I don't, plus you already have someone for that, don't you? Better not keep him waiting." And with that I turned around and walked away after Antonio, catching Elise and Francisco sharing a high-five just behind me.

I didn't even try to hide the grin on my face.

_Bitch got burned._

* * *

**So yes, I hope you liked it! I'd honestly rather not say how late I stayed up writing this...too long. Ugh.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, I was rushed when going through this one last time. I'll get back to them later if there are! (EDIT: I went through this an edited it. Hopefully no more mistakes?)**

**Again, if my Spanish is wrong (I hope it isn't...it's what I've already learned in Spanish class) feel free to correct my polietly~ :D**

**Next chapter should be up, not by this Saturday, but the Saturday after. I'm going to update one chapter from either "A Trip To Spain Could Only End In..." and "World Camp" every week and this coming weekend it will be Chapter 10 of "World Camp"! (I realize it's very difficult to upload a new chapter for two stories in one week...sorry!)**

**Thanks for everything and reviews are always appreciated! :3**


	6. A Dance

**I'm getting closer to the actual update day? Ffffff Enjoy this long chapter as an apology? D:**

**Anyway guys, thanks for sticking around because look! We're on Chapter 6 already! :D And we might actually be making progress in Toni and Lovi's relationship? 8D *shot* It's about time right?**

**Thank you guys all so much for putting up with my updating fails and being so nice and supportive in your reviews! It all makes me so happy! :DD And look! We have 87 reviews...on only five chapters! That's...thank you so much..*O* I didn't think people would like this so much so I'm glad it's getting so much love~ (Hey I wonder if we can get to over 100 reviews with this chapter? *runs in circle and stalks email*) I love all of you so much! 8D *love and sparkles***

**This chapter is kinda special. I don't really know how to describe it. *shrug* So the club they went to is an actual club in Madrid that I looked up~ Maybe some of you have seen it/been to it? XD; Sorry if there's mistakes of any sort~ I've been working on going through some of the other chapters and checking them.**

**Ah this turned into another long A/n dammit. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: You mean I can't has Hetalia? OAO**

**Warnings: Intense swearing, alcohol mentions and usage, sexual themes, as well as other inappropriate nonsense~**

* * *

A Trip To Spain Could Only End in...

_A Dance..._

XxX

"It's been a while since I've been to a club!"

I glanced over at Antonio as the four of us walked down the Spanish streets, Francisco leading in front for he was the only one who actually knew where we were going. I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him though. Knowing the bastard, he'll probably take us to a fucking _gay bar _or something. What the hell! It's not like I'm-...wait...

Dammit.

Elise followed just behind him and Antonio and I brought up the rear. For some reason I have a feeling this was done on purpose.

Damn my so called "_friends_".

Anyway, Elise had advised me earlier to try having a decent conversation with Antonio for once. The conversation we had had up to this point was usually painfully awkward on my end and I almost always acted like an ass.

...

Well maybe more than almost always.

...

Okay I was a fucking ass all the time!

_Geez._

…Maybe I _should_ try actually talking to Antonio without being a socially awkward bastard. Yes, maybe that was a good idea. And Elise and Francisco knew what they were doing for the most part I guess. Francisco's (fucking cliché _oh my god_) advice to ask Antonio for homework help had worked before Isabella walked in (the bitch) and Elise suggested bringing Antonio to a club which was…g-good because I got to, you know…s-spend more time with him and maybe watch him d-dance with that sexy body of his and- wait what? I-I mean…

Gah. Screw it all.

Figuring I'd try giving this whole "normal conversation" thing a try, I turned to him.

"And why's that?" I could see Antonio take in a deep breath and he exhaled in what sounded a lot like an exasperated sigh. A weak smile played on his lips and his chuckled half-heartedly.

"Ah…well its Isabella." I gritted my teeth slightly.

Fuck. The bitch was _finally_ gone for the time being! Couldn't she just_ stay _gone for the night? Or_ forever _if that was possible? Why did Antonio have to bring her up every time he opened his mouth? I half expected him to go rambling on about her with that stupid smile on his face before I remembered the way he had acted when she threw herself at him earlier. He had stiffened up and even pushed her away. (Gently, but that was just the way he was dammit.) What had that been about? _Damn_…now I really wanted to know. But before I could ask myself, Antonio spoke up first.

"She's been, ah, um…been acting a bit strange this last week." Again, I opened my mouth to speak but it was like Antonio was on a fucking roll with this whole talking business. Geez it's like I didn't even have to try at having a conversation with the bastard! This was _easy!_ "I mean, she said she had an essay due tomorrow that she had to work on right away." He turned to me with a slight frown on his face, "But then she saw us leaving and wanted to blow it all off for me…which is nice and all (I wanted to punch something) but she'll do badly in school if she keeps doing that so I didn't want her to come."

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._

Where's the halo and wings because Antonio must be a fucking _angel_. A_ stupid _and _oblivious_ angel but…it's like he couldn't do anything just because he wanted to be a fucking jerk for once! And it kind of pissed me off! I had never seen him actually be a bastard to anyone (even though I call him one on occasion) with the exception of that Alonso guy and it's not like Antonio had socked him or something! (Even though that's probably what I would do.) He was even cool with Francisco and Elise, his fucking_ exes_! I couldn't even do that with all my will power and Antonio did it purely on impulse!

"And I didn't like the way she looked at you." I paused, surprised, in my metal rant to catch Antonio's emerald eyes with mine. There was a faint crease in his forehead and it looked like he was biting his cheek behind those closed lips, "No, I didn't like it at all."

…What? So Antonio wasn't _completely_ oblivious after all? Is someone _documenting_ this dammit?

"She kind of glared at all of you and I was confused (fucking shocker) because you didn't do anything wrong!" Oh bless your fucking heart Antonio but I'm pretty sure Isabella would consider all of what we're doing a complete bitch move. Not that I cared at all. Hell, I wanted to throw her off a _cliff_. I didn't give a damn about her feelings when she obviously has no soul whatsoever. (It's a theory of mine.)

"Hey, Lovino?"

I flinched a bit, not expecting him to direct the conversation so quickly. I-I wasn't ready dammit!

"W-What is it?"

"This is alright, right? Going out with friends without my girlfriend?" I gave him a _"What the fuck you've got to be kidding me"_ kind of look and rolled my eyes.

"Of course it is, idiot!" I said. Hadn't Antonio been in other relationships before? Did he still not know how it worked? "It's called being in an open relationship."

Antonio paused thoughtfully (yes it was actually possible), "Open relationship? Well, whenever I've gone out with someone I've always been by their side all the time and loved only them whenever I could~" I caught Elise nod knowingly in front of us and I didn't want to imagine the kind of memories that were coming back to her mind dammit.

"Dammit, Antonio! So you never went out with your friends?" Antonio shook his head.

"Nope, not really." I felt like grabbing Antonio by the shoulders and shaking him until he found some sense and logic in that fucking useless muscle in his head. But I restrained myself because I had fucking self-control and didn't go ape shit at every little thing dammit. (Stop that! I can see you shaking your head!)

"You're allowed to have a fucking social life outside of a relationship dammit." I huffed, "It's the normal thing to do. You're not supposed to be fucking obsessed. Get hitched if you're into that…no wait! Don't do that actually. Forget that last part!" I finished hastily. The last thing I wanted was to put those ideas in his moronic brain. Antonio was nodding to himself (that was a good sign, right?) and turned to me, the frown replaced with an unsure smile.

"So this _is_ alright?" I face-palmed.

"Yes, you idiot." His unsure smile brightened immediately and I did _not_ melt on the inside just a little bit. Not at all dammit!

"Because we're just friends~!" I cringed a bit at that but nodded in the end.

"…Yeah."

"That's good! I like being friends with you, Lovi~" Damn that smile of his. It was like an STD it was so fucking contagious. I felt like smiling with him! Me, _Lovino Vargas_, smiling!

…I'm sorry you had to picture that…

…Actually I'm not sorry at all. You can all go suck it for all I care.

"Hey we're here!" Francisco called from the front. I looked up and I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the ground. We were all standing in front of a tall building that stretched out along the skinny Spanish streets. There was a marquee just above the doorway that scrolled the name of the club, _Kapital_, in bright neon letters and I could see fucking blinding rave lights from inside the closed glass entrance doors. And the music. I could hear it perfectly from _here_ dammit! Didn't these Spanish people cherish their hearing?

I turned to Antonio who was grinning and making his way towards the door that Elise and Francisco had just walked through. He put his hand on the door but looked back at me, who hadn't moved since I set eyes on _Kapital_, with a curious look, smile fading slightly.

"Aren't you coming, Lovi?" I gulped and nodded, striding over to him, puffing out my cheeks.

"Of course I am dammit!" Antonio's grin returned and he pushed me ahead of him as he opened the doors. I felt like I was going to fall over from the monstrous sound wave that crashed down on me dammit!

Geez who needs fucking ears, right?

* * *

Let me tell you a little something about this Spanish club, _Kapital_. See…it was fucking _HUGE_. There were seven floors _(seven motherfucking floors!) _a rooftop terrace, and three dance floors. There was a large platform of a stage with a band and bars located on every floor. Yes, it was a giant place and there were people. _Everywhere_. You'd think there would be plenty of room, right? _Wrong._

I had a hard time just trying to fucking squeeze through everyone in this damn place! Antonio had to hold me by the wrist to avoid losing me in the pure insanity of it all. Damn Francisco...he would pick somewhere like this, the bastard.

Finally we got to a table situated near one of the bars and everyone nearly tackled it, claiming it as ours and ours only. I'm pretty sure Elise motherfucking _hissed_ at the group who had been eyeing it as well. They backed away slowly, muttering under their breaths, and walked back into the crowd. Yeah. I would get the fuck away as fast as possible too. Elise was a scary bitch sometimes.

Anyway, that's where we were, (well mostly everyone, Francisco went to get drinks) sitting at the table, looking over at one of the many dance floors only a couple steps away. I noticed Antonio's foot taping along to the music and an amused expression was playing on his facial features. His lips were pulled back, revealing a bright white smile and he suddenly turned to me just as Francisco came back with four large drinks.

"Hey we should dance! I like this song!" I pulled the colorful (Geez what wasn't fucking _neon_ at this place?) drink towards me and sipped it. Hot _damn_ it was strong! I put it back down immediately, wiping my mouth and coughing slightly.

"I don't dance." I replied, pouting. Dancing, singing, drawing...all those things were the kind of shit_ Feliciano _excelled at, not me. He was better at that stuff and I was...I was um...Fuck. What _was _I better at than Feliciano?

_Dammit._

Anyway, no. I didn't dance. At _all_. Feliciano tried to teach me once (And by teach I mean fucking _forcing me against me own free will_) but that had ended horribly. Because one, I wasn't all that coordinated and the steps were fast dammit! And two, I didn't fucking like it at all! He had been leading too! Feliciano, my _dumbass_ of a brother, leading _me!_ Yeah. That wasn't going to happen. So I kicked his ass...Then made pasta.

...

For _me_ dammit! Not for _him_ because I felt bad when he started whimpering!

...But I did let him have some of it.

Or most of it.

Or all of it.

...

I hadn't been hungry dammit.

"You don't know how to dance?" I shot him a look. What had he been fucking _reading my mind_ or something?

"That's not what I said, you bastard! I know how! (Lies) But I just don't like it! (Truth)" Antonio shook his head and clicked his tongue, smiling with his eyes. Yes, he could do that and he could so it well dammit.

"Oh but I'm sure if _I _taught you, you would like it~!" Before I could protest again, Elise spoke up.

"Go on, Lovino. Antonio's a good teacher! Have fun for once!" She nodded encouragingly and took a sip of her drink.

"Oh and do everyone a favor and take the stick out of your ass while you're at it." Francisco teased, winking at me while he took a drink as well.

"F-Fuck you!" I spat at him. What an ass. But before I could beat him up, Antonio had me by the arm and was pulling me away from the tables and weaving through the crowds.

"W-What the fuck? I never said yes, bastard!" I said, pulling against his grip but to no avail. He was pretty strong and forceful when he wanted to be, I guess...And it- w-was _not_ hot at all dammit! And neither was that smile he flashed at me in reply. Just mildly attractive. _Maybe._

God who am I kidding.

He didn't let go of me until we reached the middle of the packed dance floor and I roughly pulled my arm back.

"Bastard..." I said, glaring at him. Antonio just grinned again.

"Alright, Lovi! Follow my lead okay?" I watched him as his body fell right into the beat of the music. His hips moved in all the right ways, back and forth, to the sides. His shoulders rolled and arms moved sensually at his sides in a way that could only be described in one word. _Sexy_. Just pure _sexiness._ It's like he was trying to seduce every person in the fucking building and I bet he could if he really put work into it.

And then there was me. I just kind of swayed stiffly from side to side in an awkward fashion, occasionally moving my arms but only to push the fuckers who got too close to me. Antonio stopped suddenly (And I'm pretty sure if there had been an audience there would have been a collective, "Awww") and chuckled at me. The bastard.

"Lovi!" He exclaimed, shaking his head, "That's not good at all! Ahaha~" I kicked him for that. Yes, _hard_ too. In the shins.

"S-Shut up! I told you I don't dance!" I spat, crossing my arms over my chest and puffing out my cheeks.

"Aha...ow." Antonio winced but somehow maintained a stupid grin none the less, "That's okay Lovi! I was just teasing you! Ahaha, you can kick really hard...ow."

Damn right I can.

I saw Antonio straighten up again and move closer towards me and slowly put his hands on my waist. _W-What the fuck?_ I felt my face get hot and I looked up at him cautiously, hoping he didn't noticed the fire that had ignited on my cheeks. He then began moving them back and forth to the beat of the music. I-It felt weird but also kind of good. M-Maybe because it was motherfucking Antonio who was doing it dammit.

"There you go Lovi!" Antonio exclaimed happily, looking up from my waist to meet my eyes. I could feel his grip loosen a little bit and the smile faded to more of a curious gape. And he just looked at me. Yeah and I couldn't fucking _look away__!_ It's like his stare had the power to hold me it place like I was frozen or something. I fidgeted nervously and finally spoke up, an impatient tone in my voice:

"What the hell are you looking at?" he finally blinked (bout damn time) and smiled curiously, finally letting go of my hips but not increasing the distance between us at all.

"Oh sorry! Ahaha~ It's just...you have the prettiest eyes, Lovi!"

"..._What?" _I felt fucking faint because the blush on my cheeks was so motherfucking intense.

"Your eyes! They're brownish but not really a normal brown!" He peered closer and I just stood there like a statute, "But they also have green and gold around the pupil! They're really...just pretty! Ahaha~"

Antonio thought my eyes were..._pretty? _What was I a girl or something? Why couldn't he have said my eyes were fucking macho and could beat him down with a single glare because that's how _badass_ they are! Not _pretty_ like I was some sort of insecure teenage girl which Antonio was making me feel a lot like right now dammit!

B-But...I guess it was nice for him to compliment me like that. I always referred to them as being_ "shit"_ colored just because I didn't fucking know what color they were. And _"nice"_ was a lot better than_ "shit"_ I guess.

Yeah.

"Actually, Lovi..." I instantly noticed a change in his tone as Antonio reached out to cup my face, looking at me with his own dazzling eyes. They weren't the kind of oblivious, happy-go-lucky kind of eyes anymore either but more sensual and intimate and- _what the fuck was going on?_ Like before, I found myself unable to move under his gaze and instead just continued to looked into his eyes as he looked into mine, "You're really, ah...you're cute in general~"

Somewhere in the part of my mind that was still functional, I half expected him to suddenly go off about fucking Isabella and say something like:

_"Ah, just like Isabella~ She's cute too! Oh, I miss her!"_

But no. It never came (Thank God) and we both just stood there in the midst of dancers like two people frozen in time. What was going to happen? Was he just going to stand there or was he going to-

Oh _god._

But I never found out because the next second I had somehow fallen out of Antonio's hold and onto the ground.

"Whoa! Sorry!" Some motherfucker (who I would_ track down _and _kill _with nothing but a _toothpick _later) slurred, trying to bend down to help me up after fucking running me over. I pushed his hand away and he snorted, rolling his eyes in a very dramatic manner and walked away. A string of curses spewed from my mouth as I flipped him the bird before turning back to Antonio.

"Are you alright, Lovi~?" He asked, the atmosphere completely changing back once more. I brushed myself off, grumbling, and nodded.

"I'm_ fine _dammit." We both stood there for a couple moments before I stuttered, "I-I thought you were going to teach me how to dance, b-bastard!" Antonio's expression brightened and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh Yeah! Ahaha~ Watch closely now! It's just going to get harder!"

_Fucking joy._

* * *

Oh my god.

I rested my head back against the wall and tried catching my breath for probably the millionth time today. I had finally convinced Antonio to give the dancing a fucking break and we were just finally resting. I didn't know he had so much..._stamina._ He probably could have gone on forever if I hadn't beg- _demanded_ to rest for a second dammit!

Geez.

I looked over at the bastard beside me to see him still smiling, chest only moving up and down gently beneath his shirt unlike mine which resembled a roller-coaster of sorts. His tanned cheeks were a bit pink and a slight sweat glistened in the glow of the rave lights.

"Ah, is it hot in here or is it just me~?" he joked, chuckling as he wiped his sweaty brow.

"It's just you."

...

Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait.

_Wait._

Did I just say that..._ALOUD?_ I turned to Antonio who was raising a playful eyebrow and laughing to himself. Fucking dammit! I hadn't..._Gah!_

"Thank you, Lovi~" Dammit! Antonio's amused laughter just added gasoline onto the fire that burned my cheeks. I could probably cook eggs on them dammit!

"T-That's not what I meant you bastard!" I yelled, and then in a desperate attempt, I slapped a hand on his forehead, "You're burning up! Maybe we should go sit down!" Antonio's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"But Lovi it's probably from-!"

"No fucking excuses! J-Just sit down dammit!" I pushed him through the many people who were still dancing like maniacs until we reached our original table where we were both surprised to see Elise sitting alone, her drink now empty.

"Have fun you two~?" She asked, voice slurring slightly as she leaned across the table towards us. Damn what were in those drinks? Fucking _roofies?_ Antonio finally sat down and pulled his drink towards himself (Elise had been reaching for it and...Wait...she already drank_ mine _too dammit! What the hell!) and smiled.

"Yes! We danced a lot but then Lovi got tired so we stopped~" Elise clicked her tongue is disapproval.

"Tsk tsk Lovi~" she said, swirling the ice in her empty glass, "You're going to need much more stamina if you ever wanna-" she paused and made an obscene gesture with both hands then nodded towards Antonio with a wink.

...

T-Thank God Antonio had been looking the other way for the time being. The oblivious Spaniard looked back to the table with a slight frown.

"Hey, where's Francisco?" he asked, peering back around the club like he could find him in this fucking huge place.

"Ah, he went boy hunting~" said Elise, now humming to herself. Antonio tilted his head.

"And left you here by yourself?"

"Mhm."

"I could help you find someone, you know!" he offered, smiling slightly, "It's not fair that you have to be alone all the time." I raised an eyebrow at this. And the bastard didn't think I was alone? It's not like I was going out with anyone either...

Elise just shook her head and laughed quietly, "Thanks Toni but I'll only be here about five more weeks anyway." She then somehow managed to grab Antonio's drink from his hands and took a large gulp of it, "I'll find someone back in Belgium."

I actually had to pause and think about that for a second. It was weird for me to think that Elise would be leaving eventually. I had kind of gotten used to her always being around (whether I wanted her to be or not) and just the thought of not listening to one of her schemes, or advice, or sarcastic comments was hard to picture. There was still Francisco but...God I don't know. I would worry about it when the time comes dammit.

"That's true." Antonio nodded knowingly and turned back to the rest of the club. Then he cracked a kind of awkward smile and an embarrassed blush tinted his cheeks, "Ah, I think I found Francisco..." I glanced over, following Antonio's line of vision and found myself wanting to wash my mouth out with soap, burn my eyes of the mental images, turn back time, or a combination of the three. From here I could see Francisco and another man standing in less than secluded corner, Francisco on his knees, and oh god oh god oh god delete delete delete _DELETE._ Elise squinted her eyes and looked off in the same direction.

"OH MY GOD FRANCISCO YOU WHORE!" She cackled, slamming her hand on the table with no attempt to calm down her laughter whatsoever. I was too embarrass- fucking _disturbed _dammit to even look up to see Elise laughing her ass off. Antonio was too though, I noticed as he didn't look anywhere but the table. So I wasn't the only one...which was good I guess...

...Dammit.

...Was that even _legal?_

* * *

By the time we made it back to the college campus, all of us were ready to collapse from exhaustion. I was practically hanging off of Antonio's shirt while he tried to keep Elise from falling over from the extent of her drinking. Francisco walked a little awkwardly beside us and I didn't want to fucking know why dammit. I had seen _enough._

"Well that was fun~!" Antonio said happily as we approached the Cortes Building.

"Yes it was~" Francisco agreed with a knowing smile. Elise laughed a little louder than necessary and turned to look at Francisco.

"Oh we all know _you_ had fun~" I gagged slightly.

We entered through the front doors to find the building dead quiet, just as when I had first arrived in Spain and before my life turned into..._this._ You pick. The lobby was quiet except for our footsteps as we made our way towards the elevators at the other side of the room. I pressed the button for one and Francisco the button for the other. After a few moments of waiting, both rang and opened at the same time. We both looked at each other before Elise spoke up:

"Lovi and Toni go in one and we'll take the other~" she pulled away from Antonio and stumbled towards the elevator but right before entering it she twirled around (almost falling over) and winked at me, "Have a good night now~" And with that, she took one large step to the side and disappeared into the elevator. Francisco laughed.

"I'll get her to her room safely." Antonio nodded.

"Ah, you do that!" Francisco nodded and waved quickly before stepping through the elevator doors just as they closed. I groaned impatiently from inside the other elevator (which I had been keeping open) and Antonio seemed to immediately get the message as he followed right behind.

I leaned against the back of the elevator and yawned loudly. Damn I was _exhausted!_ I could probably curl up and sleep right here on the floor if I wanted. But that was fucking gross. Who knows how many people had pulled a _Francisco Garcia _right here and- ...I've got to stop thinking about that dammit.

The music was smooth and the melody was gentle on my abused eardrums. I felt my eyes drift closed and that's was right when Antonio decided to speak up dammit.

"Ah! Lovi I just realized something~!" I groaned and rolled my head to the side to look at his enthusiastic expression.

"You-" Insert yawn here, "...realized something?"

"Mhm! Cool, huh?"

"Whatever..." Antonio grinned and moved slightly closer to me. I was too fucking tired to do anything about it too. So I didn't dammit.

"They didn't play a single slow song at the club so I never got to teach you how to dance to one!"

"Your point?"

"I want to teach you now!"

"To elevator music? Are you kidding me?" Antonio shook his head enthusiastically like the overgrown kid he was. Suddenly I heard the elevator ring and the doors began to open, "Oh, too bad we're at our floor."

Antonio reached across me to the control panel and pressed the button to manually close the doors as well as a couple other random floors just because he could. The doors began to close and the bastard smiled triumphantly, "Not anymore~"

"Bastard..." I said, glaring at him half-heartedly. Antonio just continued with that dazzling smile of his and held his arms out.

"What do you say, Lovi~?" I felt my face heating up at the way he was looking at me like that and I stubbornly crossed my arms over my chest and strode towards him.

"J-Just because we have a fucking long time before we can go to our floor, bastard."

"Okay~!" I stood in front of him expectantly and Antonio took my left arm and rested it on his right shoulder then put his right hand and put it on my left hip. My right hand hung limp at my side before Antonio picked it up and cupped it securely in his.

"N-Now what?" I stuttered, too embarrassed to look up at him.

"Ah, now we dance~" He began swaying back and forth smoothly and I followed in his steps as we danced circles around the elevator floor. It was all so light and smooth and _Geez_ I wanted to rest my head on his chest dammit! It looked so strong and inviting and...m-my _neck_ hurt so yes there was a good reason!

"This is easy dammit." I muttered, still watching our feet like they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Hm, but it's nice isn't it?" Antonio hummed softly. I risked looking up and was met by his warm eyes and a soft smile. Damn it was the STD smile again. I felt the corners of my lips lift up in a very slight and very unsure smile.

"...It...It is..."

* * *

**Yay for attempted fluffiness? :DD *shot down by Lovi* GAH. I had most of this written yesterday but it took me forever to get it all together so I apologize for like the millionth time! D:**

**Anyway, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, YES?**

**Haha Francisco _is _such a whore~ It's so fun. And Elise, I love her, she's awesome~ SPEAKING OF ELISE: I meant to add this is the last chapter but when I referred to her as an OC I didn't actually mean that she was a character that I made for Belgium. I know there already is one. I just meant that I switched her name to Elise from the popular fan name "Bella" and that her personality was stretched a little. That is all. :3**

**Update will come within a week after I post 'Welcome to World Camp!" Hope you're looking forward to it~ 8D (The weeks go by so fast~)**

**Now I should probably study for midterm exams. THEY'RE THIS WEEK OMG GUYS! I'm so going to fail. OTL**

**Reviews are appreciated and loved with all my heart~ :3**


	7. Promises

**I DID IT. I got this chapter up. Yessssss.**

**Anyway, Hi guys~ Welcome to Chapter 7! :D (Prepare for a long A/n)**

**Late updates are laaaaate. Yes. Surprised? I'm not. Fffff here's the thing. When I try to set updates for myself it makes me feel like getting these chapters up is more like a chore than something I'm actually enjoying. And when I get a chapter up late I just feel really bad. So POOF no more set updates for me. I'm going to get these chapters up whenever I can so that way it'll be more fun and less stressful. I hope you don't mind~ :D**

**Also OH MY GOD YOU GUYS YOU ARE ALL SO AWESOME AND I WISH I COULD GIVE YOU ALL A GIANT HUG. SERIOUSLY. When I updated Chapter 6 we had 87 reviews and now we have 117 reviews? WHAT. That's...I simply asked to get over 100 maybe and you guys totally pulled through! I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH. *showers you all with love and sweet things***

**One last thing. DOES ANYONE ELSE (at least in America) FEEL LIKE THE SECOND ICE AGE IS UPON US? Seriously my school has already been canceled because we're getting more than 12 inches of snow overnight. :DD More time to write and hang out! YES. **

**Well on that happy note, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Well some of it...I have a feeling you won't like part of it...*flees and hides***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia~**

**Warning: Language.**

* * *

A Trip To Spain Could Only End In...

_Promises..._

XxX

"Hey, Lovi!"

I groaned loudly, turning my head reluctantly to the side to glare sleepily in the general direction of Antonio, who was lying in his own bed across the room, the blankets slipping off of him and cascading onto the floor as the Spaniard rolled over so he was facing me as well.

The idiot pulled the sheets clumsily back on top of himself while I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Eh...Lovi?"

"_What_ dammit?" I reached a hand up to rub my eyes of sleep, "What the _hell_ do you have to say at-" I peered across the room to Antonio's digital clock that gave off an electric green glow as it sat on his cluttered dresser, "_1:23 _in the morning?"

"Oh it's that late already? Ah, sorry for waking you~" The bastard paused for a moment, and I could hear him shift slightly beneath the sheets, "You _were_ sleeping, right?"

"No, I was just laying here wide awake for the last 3 hours." I replied venomously, but was interrupted by a fucking big yawn before I could continue. I settled with pulling my old-people smelling sheets (yes it wouldn't go away and I had washed them like a _fuckton_ of times dammit) up to my chin.

"Oh! I do that all the time!" exclaimed Antonio a little too enthusiastically for 1:23 in the morning. I assumed that _he _had probably been lying awake for the last three hours himself. I wouldn't be surprised; this is Antonio we're talking about after all.

He had obviously not caught onto the sarcasm but I decided not to push into the subject and instead tried to remember what had originally started this god-forsaken conversation.

In the month or so I've been in Spain, I've learned a couple things about Antonio (or more than a couple thanks to _unwanted information _from Francisco), one of which being that he is a fucking _impulsive_ bastard. You see, this wasn't the first time he had woken me up to tell me something in the middle of the night. Oh no, not at all.

Antonio was the kind of person who would drop everything and walk away from it if something else caught his interest. Well, _most _things. Like, I guess people didn't count because despite our...um...slow dance or whatever in the elevator and that er...f-fucking weird and _not heart racing at all dammit _moment on the dance floor two weeks ago, Antonio was still with Isabella.

_Yeah._

She was _everywhere._

Ever since the night Elise had proposed going to a club, she had upped her watch over Antonio. Seriously, it was like the moment we left our dorm room for class she was there...like _poof_. It's like she's some sort of fucked up magician who can only do one trick and was constantly trying to impress you with it even though you've seen in a million fucking times.

Or something...

So really, the only moments I saw Antonio without Isabella clinging onto him was times like now, in the middle of the night.

...S-so I can listen to what Antonio wants to tell me now. J-Just because this is the only time he can speak to me without being dragged away by his girlfriend from Hell dammit!

Hmpf.

"So what do you want?" I demanded again, feeling myself falling out of the previous half-awake mode as I adjusted myself so I was resting my chin on my elbows. I could feel the atmosphere become lighter and, without even being able to distinguish his face from his pillow, I could tell that Antonio was smiling.

"I want you to come watch my football game tomorrow~!"

"Your football game?" I repeated slowly.

"Mhm! You've never watched us play before so you have to come!" Feeling as though I needed to go into defensive mode at anything anyone said, I quickly replied.

"I watched one of your practices dammit!"

"...Ah, so you _were_ watching~"

T-that bastard! What the _hell?_

I'm glad Antonio couldn't see my face at that moment or else he would have called me a tomato or some shit like that. Yeah it's become...w-well Elise and Francisco call it a _"pet name"_ but I am way too fucking manly to be called by a _"pet name". _Fuck no. It was simply a nickname. Just a regular ole nickname dammit! You know like when people give each other badass nicknames like "Slick" or "Big Johnny" or "Boss"? (Pronounced as "Baws")

Well mine was "Tomato".

...

Is this helping me at all right now?

...Screw it.

I sat up and crossed my arms over my chest, puffing out my check and working my best glare at Antonio.

"S-Shut up! I was just doing my homework...in the stadium...d-dammit!" Antonio adjusted himself so he was leaning up on his elbows.

"Ah, I suggest wearing some sun screen next time then~"

...

_What?_

Was Antonio trying to _tease_ me? Was he actually _poking fun _at me...with a fucking hint of _sarcasm_ dammit? I didn't stop to act too surprised however as I chucked my pillow at him the next second, interrupting that chuckle of his.

"Ahaha-ow!" I didn't even bother to smirk triumphantly as my attack hit its mark and instead threw my blanket over myself, grumbling menacingly, face turning redder with every last hints of laughter that escaped Antonio's lips.

"Ah, you know I'm just teasing you, Lovi~"

"Fuck you!" I mumbled, voice muffled beneath the sheets and the mattress I was currently trying to bury my head into.

There was a small silence until I came to a sudden realization.

"Shit."

"Hm? What is it?" I frowned and fidgeted underneath the sheets.

"T-That was my only pillow a-and these mattresses are hard as _hell_ dammit!" I could hear that attract- god damn _annoying_ chuckle from across the room and froze when I heard the springs of Antonio's mattress and the soft sound of his bare feet against the floor as he made his way to my bed. I felt him set the pillow at the head of my bed and-

"Ah, so_ will_ you be coming tomorrow~?"

G-God dammit his voice was so fucking close to my ear that I could feel his breath against the sensitive skin, making me shiver. The heat underneath these sheets was becoming almost unbearable as my skin heated to scolding temperatures. I almost felt faint.

"S-S-Screw you!" I stuttered almost incoherently and I could tell Antonio was smiling again.

"I'll be taking that as a yes?"

"...Whateveryeahsurefinegotohell."

* * *

"So he asked you to come watch?"

I glanced over at Elise as we exited the elevators and made our way into the lobby of the Cortes building. Apparently Francisco had business to attend to and I didn't even want to know what that was about.

_Ewwwww._

"That's what I said dammit!" I grumbled (could I speak no other way?) then frowned when I saw her grinning, "The hell?"

"Well it's a good sign!" she said, pushing open the glass doors and walking onto the campus.

"You know what would be a good sign?" I contradicted sarcastically. Elise looked at me expectantly, "If Isabella fell off a cliff by accident."

"…Or on purpose."

"Yes I suppose that would work as well." Elise grinned and slung an arm around my shoulder and I didn't shrug it off for once and instead threw her a sideways glance and the faintest hint of a smile.

"I'm going to miss you, Lovino." she said suddenly, smiling through the pained look in her eyes, "It's been fun."

"You don't have to start talking about leaving yet dammit! You still have three weeks!" I didn't like when Elise brought up leaving Spain. And even though I would never in a _million fucking years _admit it to anyone...I was going to miss Elise...a lot. She was kind of a crazy bitch at times and I didn't even want to know what was going through her mind half the time but she was like my anchor here in Spain and...

S-Shit! This is sounding way too _sappy_ and _heart-felt _dammit...I would just miss her okay? Just a little... (What? I'm not contradicting myself dammit!)

...

_Anyway._

Elise turned to me and smiled, "Yes, but it's not like it's going to arrive any slower if we don't."

"I don't care." There was a short pause.

…And then Elise pulled me into a hug.

...I didn't know what to do. I never let anyone hug me without a fight. Even Feliciano had to sometimes catch me at a bad time in order to wrap his arms around me like Elise was doing now. So I just kind of stood there, frozen for a second, before I hesitantly put a hand on her upper back while other landed awkwardly at the back of her rib cage. After a couple moments like this, Elise finally pulled back and I removed my hands as well.

"Thanks for being an awesome friend, Lovino." I frowned slightly.

_I _was a good friend? The hell was she talking about? All I could ever be is some depressing pain in the ass to anyone. I wanted to go on and on about how _she_ was the good friend and that _I _should be the one telling _her_ that _she_ was an awesome friend and _I_ should be the one hugging _her._ (Like I would ever do that.)

B-But instead I just nodded stiffly, avoiding her eyes.

Yes...just because I was the best fucking friend anyone could ever ask for dammit.

"Hey it's you guys!" I wheeled around to see Antonio jogging towards us and then did a quick 360 look around to find that Elise and I had somehow made our way to the entrance into the stadium stands.

How the hell had _that _happened?

At the same moment I turned back to Antonio, I suddenly found myself embraced in his arms, head held against his chest for a couple seconds. Caught off guard, I did what I had done with Elise at first; just stood there and remained frozen even after Antonio released me from his grip and flashed a dazzling smile at the two of us.

"I'm so glad you could come, Lovi!" Then turning to Elise, "Ah, and you too, Elise!"

"No problem, Antonio." Elise said, filling in for me and my momentary lack of speech. Antonio nodded at her and then glanced back at me, that stupid smile still playing on his lips.

"I thought you would be too mad at me after last night!" I could see Elise raise a suggestive eyebrow from out of the corner of my eye and my blush became even more intense. He just had to add the _"last night"_ to the end of his sentence didn't he? Stupid, oblivious bastard.

"Ah, what happened last night, hm~?" she questioned.

S-Screw everything nice I said about Elise!

Before Antonio could speak up and continue to mercilessly dig my grave, I stepped in.

"Nothing! I'm here now so just be happy dammit!"

"I _am_ happy, Lovi!" I groaned and face-palmed in an attempt to cover my bright red cheeks.

"W-Whatever…" Antonio glanced somewhere behind me and bit his lip, green eyes narrowing as he attempted to look into the stadium.

"Ah, I think I should be going into the lockerooms now. My team is probably waiting for me! Ahaha~" He waved and began jogging off towards a door at the side of the concrete stadium. Elise returned the wave.

"Good luck, Toni! We'll be rooting for you!"

I glanced over my shoulder and watched as Antonio waved over his own shoulder and flashed another bright grin, approaching ever closer to that door. I stood there for a couple moments, deciding whether or not to yell after him as well. After what seemed like an eternity of controversy, I spoke up as Antonio's hand touched the doorknob.

"Hey!" Antonio paused and glanced around, looking curiously at me, smile growing, "…I-I'll have to kick your ass if you get hurt you bastard! So you better not if you value your life, you hear me?" Antonio stopped and leaned up against the door for a couple moments, looking straight at me and I began to question what I had just said.

Maybe I shouldn't have said it like that. I mean, who _kicks someone's ass _when they're already down? Apparently _I_ do dammit. But I was interrupted in my slightly panicked thoughts when the sound of Antonio's laughter drifted softly towards us as the bastard began to open the door.

"I won't get hurt, Lovi!" And just before he slipped through the doorway, "I promise."

* * *

"Gooooooaaaaalllll!"

Despite my original belief, I was actually finding the football game enjoyable.

Antonio played as one of the three starting forwards and had already scored two out of their three points while the other team remained at zero. Every time the ball soared into the net the home stands would erupt and jump up and down, as the scorer assumed a small victory run. I'm sure Antonio had already had a ton of practice for he seemed to have perfected the fist pump as he rounded around back towards the center of the field, throwing his arms into the air, having scored another goal for his team.

I actually played football back in Italy and by the looks of things, this team wasn't particularly easy. However, the defense was as good as the offense (the goalie had actually made two good saves) and so the home team remained dominant just as if they were playing the easiest team in their conference. The fact that I was actually having some fun caused me to believe that something must be missing.

Which lead me to _this…_

"Where do you think Isabella is?" I asked, eyes still directed towards the field as the goalie punted the ball past the half line after making another save. Elise glanced over at me and sighed heavily.

"Where do you think?" I frowned and she continued, watching as Ricardo passed to Antonio at the corner of the goalie box, "I saw her walking off into the Cortes building with another guy just before we walked in here."

"Fucking figures." I spat, forehead wrinkling in anger, "Use the opportunity while Antonio's busy."

"Mhm."

"…I have to tell him." Elise didn't turn her head towards me for a couple seconds but I could see her raise her eyebrows is surprise. After a moment, our eyes met and she exhaled, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I want him to know as much as you do but…"

"…But?" I questioned after her sentence trailed off. Elise looked into my eyes which must have reflected some sort of determination for she simply nodded and turned back to the game. I watched her chew the inside of her cheek and didn't turn away as she spoke up.

"Just be careful with it." She said, "I know as well as you do that it's the best thing for him but…just- _Oh my God!" _I watched as her threw her hands over her mouth, hardly doing anything to suppress the gasp that still managed to escape and her eyes widened in horror. I wiped my head back to the field so fast that I swear I got whiplash but it didn't matter. As I looked upon the scene, my eyes were dragged to where everyone else was looking, horrified. A complete silence overtook the entire area and the only sounds that could be heard was the seemingly distant shouts of alarm at the sidelines as paramedics rushed to the center of the field…

Where Antonio lay, crumpled and bleeding.

* * *

"He'll be okay, you don't have to stay here."

A nurse put her hand on my shoulder and tried to gently pull me away from one of the beds in the college infirmary but I wouldn't move.

"Don't touch me." My words were quiet but aimed to attack and the nurse recoiled slightly, removing her hand. I could make out Elise apologizing quietly for me and the fake words of understanding that the nurse replied. I didn't really hear them though. The silence that had overcame the entire stadium when Antonio was kicked in the side of the head while sliding for the ball and been knocked unconscious still hadn't left my ears and had clouded everything from that moment on.

It's just…what…the _hell?_ He had promised he wouldn't get hurt and what the fuck does he go and do? He gets hurt! He…he _promised_ and now look what he's done to me! The stupid bastard had made me actually begin to _cry_ as they pulled him off of the field on a stretcher and fucking caused me to run all the way cross campus to get to the infirmary so I could stand here beside his bed. I didn't just do that for_ anyone _dammit! I was going to kick his ass when he woke up because...d-dammit what the hell was I feeling right now? It fucking hurt my chest! Like someone was beating against it with a fucking hammer over and over again. Damn Antonio, making me hurt like this...

Why couldn't he have just kept his promise?

Despite my inward threats to kick his ass when he woke up, the only thing I could do when Antonio's eyes began to flutter open was stare at him, straight into his tired looking emerald eyes with my…whatever colored eyes. A tired looking half-smile appeared on his lips and he let out an almost strangled chuckle.

"Ah…H-Hi Lovi~" he half spoke, half breathed, looking absolutely exhausted, "What…what are you doing here?" I slowly shook my head and bit my bottom lip, hard.

"Stupid jerk…" Antonio looked confused and the small smile turned into a hesitant frown, "What happened to not getting hurt?" I could feel my tone getting louder and- _dammit!_ Those were not tears in the corner of my eyes!

"Ah, I'm…I'm sorry Lovi~" Antonio shifted slightly and the smile returned, "I couldn't…k-keep this one I guess…ahaha…" He looked with determination into my eyes, "Don't worry about me. I…feel fine actually…"

"Fine mine _ass_." I shot back, tone harsher before, "Don't fucking lie to me you bastard!"

"Hey, Lovino…" Elise spoke up, a bit of warning in her voice but I didn't pay her any mind.

"If you feel bad just say something and stop thinking about everyone else! If you _really_ care, _tell the truth _and get _better _as fast as you can alright?" By the time I finished in my small rant, my face was flushed and my breaths were heavy. Antonio's smile only widened and he moved his head in what looked to be a small attempt at a nod.

"Alright, Lovi. I will."

"Damn right you will." I huffed, quickly drying whatever liquid had somehow appeared in the corner of my eyes dammit and Antonio (as well as a relieved Elise and nurse) continued to smile. The room filled with a short silence in which Antonio was given a chance to look around at his surroundings.

"Ah…is…is Isabella here?" As fast as that feeling of slight relief had covered up the dreading feeling in my chest, it was smashed down again by Antonio's words. That throbbing pain in my chest returned and my eyes immediately feel downcast.

"No, she's not."

"Oh." Antonio replied simply, but I could see his eyes straining towards the door.

"She's cheating on you…" I said this so quietly that I hardly heard myself utter the words. Antonio's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he leaned forward a tiny bit.

"Ah, what…what was that Lovi? I didn't quite hear you."

"I said," but my voice failed me once more and _again_ Antonio had to ask me to repeat myself. I took a deep breath to make sure I couldn't flake out this time. The throbbing stopped for a moment as I said loud and clear-

"Isabella is cheating on you dammit!"

The silence that filled the room could have held its own against the deafening silence at the football field just a half hour or so ago. That was until a voice spoke up quietly from the doorway, shattering it into a million tiny pieces.

"…What?"

You probably already guessed it.

Isabella.

* * *

**Cliffhanger of DOOOOM.**

**Oh I'm sorry but I just adore adding dramatic plot twists into my stories~ I do it all the time~ (I mean, look at World Camp Chapter 10...talk about dramatic...)**

**Anyway, I think we're about halfway done with this story. Yep. Back in Chapter 2 I said this would be somewhere between 10-15 chapters and now that I think about how to wrap this all up it looks like that's where we're heading. :D I'll tell you guys how many chapters left when I get there~**

**Thank you for sticking with me this far! I love you so much~ 8D**

**Update shall come sometime in the future~ If you want to know how progress is going I tend to keep things updated on my profile so you can always check that out~ :3**

**Reviews are loved! :D**


	8. Success

**Hey guys! Look it's Chapter 8 already! :D**

**Yes, I must say that I do like this "updating when I can" business. I should have done this from the beginning. I feel less stressed and I can still manage to get chapters out relatively quickly so yes! I shall stick with this!**

**...How can you guys continue to get more and more AWESOME? 8D Oh MY GOD there were 39 reviews left on the last chapter! There were so many at once that I couldn't find the time to sit down and answer them all at one time! I had three sessions of review replying and I still have to get to the last couple right after posting this. If I forgot any of you I'm so sorry I really tried my best! Just...wow I can't believe how much you guys like this and everything you do makes my day so much better! THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I HOPE I DON'T DISAPPOINT IN THE FUTURE! 8DD**

**Now about this chapter...it's a bit bipolar but, like I promised a lot of you, good things happen! :D Hope you enjoy this~**

**UPDATE ON THE SECOND ICE AGE: Guys...it's around -10-20 outside and the windchill makes it worse. Defiantly a second Ice Age. o_o ffffff**

**Disclaimer: No Hetalia for me. D:**

**Warnings: Erm...violence (?) and Lovi's potty mouth~**

* * *

A Trip To Spain Could Only End In...

_Success..._

XxX

_Fuck._

_My._

_Life._

What the hell was with all the moments here in Spain where time seemed to just stop? Seriously. If I had to count I...well there were a _lot_ dammit! I don't need to list them off for you.

Anyway, despite the number, they were all the same. No one dared to move or breathe too loudly in fear that movement of any sort would shatter the scene into a million pieces. But of course there was that one person who seemed immune and didn't mind shattering the silence. In this case, it was none other than the woman of controversy herself, _Isabitcha._

"Antonio!" she shrieked, running to his side, nearly running over me in the process. I could see tears falling down her face and dripping onto the hospital bed sheets but couldn't tell whether or not it was because she was worried about Antonio's injury or because the truth had finally come out right in front of his face. Considering I had already labeled her as a heartless _bitch_, I personally assumed the second.

Suddenly she turned to me. I heard her voice quivering due to the tears but I could see a frighteningly murderous gleam in her dark eyes that could fucking ward off all demons from Hell. Yeah, it's some serious _shit_ when she could ward off her own _kind_ with one look. (Not that I was scared dammit.)

"L-Lovino!" she sobbed, voice shaking, "H-How could you say something so awful like that?" I slowly felt myself slip out of the grasp of the previous silence and I moved my head to turn back to Elise who was still standing next to the nurse (who looked quite confused herself). I noticed her shaking her head slightly, giving me a warning look that practically screamed, _"No! Don't you dare blow up right here! Not now!"_ But suddenly, I didn't give a damn where I was, who was in the room with me, or what was about to come out of my mouth because it was at that moment that everything built up inside of me exploded and I proceeded to crush the shattered pieces beneath my feet into dust.

"You're talking to _me_ about being awful?" I screamed, "It sounds like a whole lot of _bullshit_ after seeing and flat our _hearing_ you _gloat _about what you do when Antonio's not looking, you whore! Sleeping around with guys whose first names you only remember so you'll have something to scream when they're getting into your pants! You don't give a shit that Antonio actually cares about you! You can listen to him say, _'I love you' _when you say goodbye for the night then immediately meet up with some guy who's just looking for an easy fuck to get him off!"

_Fuck. _Since when did my face become so red and tears of my own begin streaming down my face dammit? Just out of the corner of my eye I could see Elise staring wide eyed at me, like she couldn't believe what I was saying. The nurse also looked completely horrified, her hands to her mouth and eyes becoming wider with each word I spoke. The only person I was looking, however, was Isabella as I made sure she knew exactly what I thought about her.

"How can you consciously do something like that? Something so fucking _heartless _and_ cruel_ to someone like Antonio who's devoted to just making everything better for you? He does the best he can for other people and you only do things for yourself and YOU DON'T FUCKING DESERVE SOMEONE LIKE HIM DAMMIT!"

And then there was more silence. This time, however, instead of Isabella interrupting, my own heavy breaths chipped away at it slowly as everyone took in what I just yelled for the entire fucking world to hear. Oddly enough, I actually felt a whole hell of a lot better as a heavy weight was lifted off my chest.

Isabella's previously murderous eyes were widened with horror and the tears held in the corner of her eyes as she gaped up at me, lips moving open and closed but no words coming out. I couldn't see Elise or the nurse anymore at the angle I was standing now but it hardly mattered as I finally looked at Antonio's reaction.

There was a problem, however.

Antonio _had_ no expression.

He stared, a blank expression taking over his usually animated emerald eyes, directly at me for a moment before slowly turning his neck to look at Isabella with the same bare expression and then looking back to me again. His lips were parted as well but looked in no position to say anything. I felt myself begin to panic, heavy breathing continuing.

_He...h-he didn't believe me. After everything I've said! He believes her. He believes Isabella._

But out of all the panicked thoughts that swam in and out of my mind, one stuck out and honestly, scared the shit out of me:

_He hates me._

Yes, it was that very thought with the support of others that made me turn on my heel and run out of the hospital room, leaving behind the shattered pieces for someone else to clean up.

* * *

I didn't really know how I had gotten to my dorm room so quickly. My mind was working wilding, still in panic mode, and I suppose I just let my feet take me back to the Cortes building, up to the second floor and bursting through the door, slamming it behind me. Then I found myself in a similar silence, one that was still only interrupted by my heavy breaths and _what the fuck no I was not getting choked up dammit!_ It was just from sprinting here! And that wetness on my face? It was _sweat_ not fucking _tears_ that streamed down my cheeks! Who the hell do you think I am?

I fell back into the door and tried to wipe away the wetness (damn I didn't know I sweat so much geez) from my face and tried to control the sobs that escaped my lips.

I was fucking losing it.

I never, and I repeat _NEVER_, broke down like this after screaming at someone. I had screamed my lungs out at a lot of people because I was kind of a bas- _people could be annoying as hell dammit!_ After I was done with them they were the ones in tears (and not from laughing you jerks), not me. Hell, I hardly broke down like this at _anything! _I could only remember one time and that was when Feliciano had sunk my old Maserati in the lake at our summer home. Now _that_ was something to break down about.

That moment and this moment, however, didn't feel the same at all. When I had seen my Maserati sink below the surface of the lake I had been more overcome with rage and those tears had been of anger and frustration. Now my chest just ached and every time I thought back to the hospital room and of Antonio it felt like another relentless punch to the gut.

This time...my fucking_ heart _was breaking.

I slowly slid down the door until I was seated on the floor, my knees pulled up to my chest and arms wrapped tightly around them in a sort of upright fetal position. I tried biting my lip to suppress the choked sobs because now they weren't only pitiful and _fucking hell what happened to my badass mafia genes dammit _but also because they had became painful and I winced every time one shook my body.

I didn't keep track of how long I sat there. If I had to guess I would say a half hour or so and in that time my ears had already adjusted to the miserable silence so when there was a sudden knock on my door I jumped nearly four feet in the air.

"Hey, Lovino are you in there?" I immediately recognized the voice as Elise and I lifted my head from where it had been resting on my forearm.

"I-I-I don't want to t-talk to anyone dammit!" I stuttered through the sniffs and sobs that still racked my body.

"I understand." she said through the wood, her voice soft and gentle, "I just wanted to tell you that Antonio has to stay the night at the hospital because he's suffered minor head trauma and won't be back tonight but sometime in the morning after he wakes up." Even hearing Antonio's name spoken out loud sent another spike of pain through my chest.

"I don't f-fucking care what the hell is h-happening with that bastard!" There was a short silence before I heard Elise's soft tone of voice again, this time closer like she had bent down to my level from the other side of the closed door.

"I don't believe that and neither do you." I opened my mouth the protest but she continued, "This is not over, Lovino."

I blinked a couple times, sending a few more tears cascading down my face as I turned to look at the door. If I had had something to say back it would have been too late as I could already hear her footsteps getting more and more distant. I thought about those words:

_This is not over...this is not over...this-_

But suddenly I was interrupted by the obnoxious ringing of the default ringtone my cell phone and I dug through my back pocket to pull it out. I'm honestly surprised I didn't just chuck the damn thing out the window. I mean _really_, what the hell did it think it was going off in the middle of this fucked up mess?

I read the caller ID and debated whether or not to open it. Considering the caller was being relentless and didn't give up even after I let the phone ring at least seven times I finally picked it up to hear the voice of my-

_"FRAAAAATELLOOOOO~!" _I yelped (in a very manly way dammit) and yanked the phone away from my face. Daring to bring it to my ear again I yelled back into the receiver.

"Geez what the _fuck_, Feliciano?"

_"Fratello!" _Feliciano continued cheerily despite my angry tone, _"I'm so glad you picked up! Veee~ You never picked up any of my other calls and I was starting miss you so much!" _I sighed as I could already tell the idiot was tearing up on the other end, _"So how's Spain, Lovi?"_

I paused, biting my lower lip, for a long time in which I could hear a puzzled _"Veh?"_ on the other end as well as muffled taps as he poked at the receiver on his end.

"It's ah...Well thanks for the allergy medicine. I'll start out with that I guess." I shivered at the memory and I could practically feel Feliciano beaming.

_"You needed it? Veh, why did you eat plantains, fratello?"_

"...It's a long story. Actually, my whole time in Spain has just been one big _fucked up_ story."

_"Veh~ I have time to listen!"_

...It was times like these when I loved my brother. He could just sit there and listen to everything I had to say from the moment I arrived in Spain to today, inserting appropriate "Veh"s (yes, it was possible apparently) at all the right moments. So I just talked...and talked...and fuck I talked for the next _three hours _to Feliciano. And no I was not sobbing the whole time dammit!

Hell no.

Feliciano sounded like he was bursting into tears when I finally had to hang up and I felt bad for taking the whole time but he had been the one who asked me.

Yeah.

It was reaching into 10:00 pm and I already felt exhausted. Damn cry- fucking _sweating_ and shit had made me feel ready to collapse on the spot. I somehow made it over to my bed, however, and the second I got there I was out in less than a second.

* * *

_Fuck._

When I finally woke up the next morning I felt like absolute shit. Not only were my cheeks red raw from rubbing away tears but my whole body ached from the awkward position I had fallen into just before falling asleep the night before. I also felt weird considering I had fallen asleep so fast that I hadn't slept naked for the first time in like..._ever._ (However the later was not as severe as the others.)

I groaned and forced my body into a sitting position, blowing messy hair from my face. I took a quick look around the room and found that Elise was right; there was no Antonio so it was safe to say he was still in the hospital. Not that I cared _at all_ dammit.

I let out a long shuddering breath and threw my feet over the side of the bed. Thank God it was Saturday so I could actually go enjoy a nice long breakfast instead of stuffing a gross breakfast protein bar in my mouth as Antonio and I ran to class.

...Antonio.

I shook my head and stood up, striding towards the door and scratched the back of my head, trying to ignore that sinking feeling in my stomach that was dragging me down more and more with every step. I slowly opened the door and was horrified to find someone was standing right in front of me already, their arms crossed and suddenly-

_SMACK._

I recoiled a step back into the dorm room and clutched my left cheek in my palm, tears stinging my eyes as it burned like fire. I struggled to get that first breath after the sudden shock and when I finally gasped enough air to fill my lungs I focused on the person in front of me to see none other than Isabella standing in my doorway.

"Jesus _Christ _what the fuck was that?" I choked out, still recovering. Her dark eyes pierced right through me. Seriously, talk about looks that _kill._ She moved her hand again and I immediately flinched backwards, lifting my hands up defensively but instead of slapping me again, she took a fist full of my shirt and yanked me down to her eye level. (I was caught by surprise, okay?)

"Who the _fuck_ to you think you are you little piece of _shit?_" she hissed through bared teeth, eyes never changing in their viscosity, "What did I tell you the first day we met, hm?" I tried to pull back but _damn_ she had a tight grip and I instead found myself glaring right back at her as she continued, "I remember stating quite clearing that you had _no fucking business _it what I did with Antonio."

"What?" I said, regaining some venom back in my voice, "Are you afraid that he believes me instead of your bullshit?" I noticed her eyes wavering and the murderous glare faded to insecurity and fear and her eyes flickered from side to side, "I meant every fucking thing I said in that hospital room and now Antonio knows everything." There was a quiet moment in which Isabella just tightened her grip on my shirt.

"You think you're the good guy don't you?" I was then horrified when she began to laugh. It started out as a chuckle but then soon escalated into an almost maniacal laughter, "You think that you _helped_ Antonio, don't you? Did you see his face? Did you see the _devastation?_ The _horror?_ It mirrored his last hard break up. Congratulations, you've crushed him worse than I'll ever be able to." I stared dumbly as her for a moment or two, trying to comprehend it.

If I remembered correctly, Antonio hadn't seemed devastated _or_ horrified. The one thing I remembered most was that blank expression he wore, one that resembled shock and confusion if anything. But then again, everything had been really fucked up and who knows what else I've ever misinterpreted.

"I..._what?_" Isabella grinned triumphantly and she released the hold on my shirt.

"Yes, now you see? Antonio was much better off with me even if he didn't have my most _undivided attention_, we'll say."

"...So it's true."

...

...

Isabella and I both wiped our heads around towards the direction of the elevator doors and I swear to God where are the fucking cameras because I have to be on some sort of _reality show_ dammit!

"Do you think you could repeat that, Isabella?"

"A-Antonio...I-I-" I looked at Antonio as Isabella stuttered next to me and was caught off guard by the coldness that reflected in his usually cheerful face. His eyes were hard as stone when he came to stand in front of her, hands hanging loosely in his pockets as he looked over her and she continued to struggle for words, "It's n-not-"

"I think you should go." Isabella's eyes welled up in tears and she reached out to touch Antonio's shirt, gripping it loosely. This time, stifled sobs escaped her lips and she desperately tried to wipe them away.

"T-This wasn't supposed to happen." She choked out as Antonio pushed her hand off of him and back to her side, "S-Shit!"

"Go, Isabella." Antonio said again. He voice was relatively calm and collected but the underlying tone came off as frighteningly demanding and she stepped back from him, her hands twisting into fists, "Go now. I'm breaking up with you." Isabella's eyes widened in horror.

"_You're _breaking up with _me?_" she hissed, fists beginning to look dangerous, "Well _FUCK YOU ANTONIO_!" she screeched, suddenly blowing up in a whirlwind of emotion, "I don't give a _shit!_ I was going to break up with you too, bastard! I never loved you anyway! Why the fuck would I cheat on you if you weren't worth my time, hm? Just do us all a favor and keep the volume down when you're fucking that _sad excuse _of a replacement for me!" With a colorful hand gesture to end the entire show, she stormed into one of the elevator doors and was gone.

D-Damn my face felt really hot right now. And no it wasn't the _"fucking that sad excuse of a replacement for me"_ part either you fucking _perverts!_ It was just hot in this god-forsaken building!

Y-Yeah.

Antonio, who had been looking at the elevator doors, turned back to me and (to my relief) wore a small smile that gradually widened until it resembled one of the typical idiotic grins that I was used to.

"Ah, sorry about that Lovi." he said, walking forward until he was standing right in front of me.

"N-Not that I care or anything but...are you okay?" Damn that smile of his, making a weird fluttering feeling pop up in my gut dammit!

"Yes, I think things will be much better now!" I looked him in the eyes.

"G-Good because I'm never going through that Hell again." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared almost half-heartedly at his goofy grin, "You better be fucking happy for what I did for you, you ungrateful bastard! You have no idea what it was like hearing you go on and on about Isabella when I knew she didn't love you back! You're such an oblivious bastard that it _kills!_ You probably don't know half of what I was feeling yesterday when I left the hospital!" I could feel my rambling getting faster and less coherent as I continued, face flushing and eyes flashing from his curious emerald eyes to the extremely attractive floor, "God dammit what the hell is it about you that makes me just so fucking-"

And then Antonio leaned in to kiss me full on the lips.

...What?

What?

_WHAT?_

After a moment or two of my statue-mode during the kiss, Antonio pulled back but then immediately pulled me back into his arms, embracing me a hug, holding me close to his chest. After I regained the ability of speech I mumbled into his shirt:

"I...I'm not going for this fucking rebound dammit." I could feel the laughter build in Antonio's chest.

"Ah, but is it still considered a rebound even if you're the one I should have been with in the beginning~?" He allowed for enough room that he could look me in my _totally not blushing at all dammit _face, "I should have realized it a long time ago but it was at the club when I finally I wanted you, Lovi~"

W-What the hell? How could he just say those things like he was simply talking about the weather?

"And why didn't you make a move?" I demanded. If he knew he..._w-wanted _me (I mean who wouldn't, right?) then why did he continue to date Isabella for two weeks after that?

"Ah I did, I think!" Antonio said, grinning wider, "I slow danced with you in the elevator, talked to you in the middle of the night, invited you to my football match and a bunch of other stuff!"

...

_You've got to me kidding me._

Since when was _I_ the oblivious one? Antonio had been making a move this whole time and I had been too busy trying (and failing) to make a move on him that I didn't even notice! Fucking figures.

Antonio leaned in close to me and touched our foreheads together, "So what do you say~?"

"S-Say to what dammit?" I replied, trying not to go cross-eyed looking into his eyes or burn my face off from this whole blushing problem.

"Be my little tomato~?" I hit his chest furiously and Antonio just laughed, tightening his grip on my waist as I tried to squirm away.

"What the _hell?_ _Never_ if you keep calling me your _"little tomato"_ b-bastard!" I felt myself leaning into him none the less, however, as he kissed me again.

...Because I fucking suck at describing shit like this I'll say it as if I could talk to myself from a month ago.

Dear Past Self,

Hell. That's only _one _word to describe what falling for Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is like. Sure, you may have to deal with the _psycho girlfriend _and you two _equally as insane friends_ but seriously, every fucking thing that you will have to go through is completely and totally worth it.

O-Or something.

-Lovino Fucking Vargas

* * *

**OH GOD I HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOOOOOL.**

**I hoped you guys liked that and YES! THEY FINALLY THEY GOT TOGETHER. WHOOOOOO. **

**Next chapter should be just fluff between the two since I feel like I owe you guys at least that much. :3 I don't know when the next update will be but not too far off I'm hoping!**

**I'm thinking 4 chapters left...but I'm not sure if that includes an epilouge yet...I'll keep you posted~**

**Reviews are love!**


	9. Love

**Hey guys! Let's go Chapter 9! :D**

**Sorry for the kinda long time in between updates BUT I've been kinda lazy lately while trying to get over the cold I had last week. It's getting better though...Yay~**

**First off, THANK YOU FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT. I LOVE YOU DAMMIT. We have 188 reviews for these last 8 chapters and OH GOD I loves them all! Thanks so much~ I wonder if we can get over 200? :O (*flails arms*)**

**So this is the chapter you've all been waiting for~ Mwhaha Yay for fluff! Or well...attempted fluff. I haven't written MUCH of this stuff but I tried my best so I hope you like~ :D; This is actually much longer than I had intended but Ffff who cares right? You guys don't seem to mind~ 8D Hopefully it's not screwed up though because FF was kinda being a douche and not letting me upload a new document so I'm actually copying and editing this over a previously edited file. Hopefully it all works out? :D;; *computer explodes***

**Hm so enjoy this please...special and kinda spacey chapters are love riiiight? 8D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Warnings: Sexual mention and themes, Lovino's inappropriate language and attempted fluff/ kiddy smut yessss. *shot***

* * *

A Trip To Spain Could Only End In...

_Love..._

XxX

Being Antonio's boyfriend...

Well uh...he was _warm_ I would give the bastard that much. Y-Yeah so fucking warm that I was _sweating_ as he pressed me against his chest, his soft breaths tickling the hairs on the back of my neck as we lay underneath the covers of...h-his bed.

Yeah you heard right! B-but don't be getting any dirty ideas you fucking assholes! I hadn't...we hadn't had _s-sex_...yet! But I'm actually planning on sexing up Antonio pretty damn soon, you know...once I let him.

Yeah...you heard that right too.

I had been dating Antonio for two and a half weeks now and despite it being my goal to not only get together with Antonio but to uh...have (all the amazing, best in Spain, no probably the best in the _world _or so I've heard) sex with him...I hadn't let him get that far.

He always asked me whenever we started making out on his bed, my bed, against the wall, on his desk (shut the fuck up he was a horny bastard! Y-Yeah _Antonio_ was...hmpf) he would always whisper in that deep sexy tone of his against my neck,

"Ah, may I go farther, mi querido~?" he would breathe, moving up to lick the curve of my ear, "It seems you're enjoying it so far~"

…

I must have had some fucking skill and self-control to deny him when he was like _that_ dammit. And I did not say no because I'm _scared_. Hell no! Haven't I made it clear that I'm a total _badass_ yet? Lovino Vargas isn't afraid of Antonio and his...going in my...Oh God oh god oh my fucking god no no_ no..._

It's not like I was a virgin. I mean, I was one just when it came to guys. Yeah. I had had sex with girls before coming to Spain. Then again, before Spain I was as straight as a board and now…well…

I-I heard it hurt afterwards dammit! I want to fucking be able to walk in the morning! Is that so bad dammit?

I flinched a bit when Antonio suddenly stretched in his sleep, his hold on my waist loosening a bit before he held me tight once more. He nuzzled his forehead in the little space between my neck and shoulder, exhaling deeply and letting out a sleepy mumble before falling back into a chorus of quiet snores.

I couldn't help but smile just a tiny bit (and I was glad Antonio was asleep so he couldn't see and go into total _overly affectionate _mode, cooing and swinging me is his grasp. That was fucking annoying and had gotten old a long time ago dammit.) because despite all the times I insulted him and occasionally...okay _more_ than occasionally kicked him in the shins for groping me in public...I really did love it. All of it. (Not the groping you bastards.) Every little affectionate nickname or touch and even every fucking smile that bastard ever flashed at me made butterflies on crack float around my stomach, my heart skip a beat and my face blush. You know, all that stupid chick-flick shit. Yeah. Antonio was...he was just...

I loved him dammit.

…

B-But I digress.

I-I was going to have sex Antonio! Soon too! I…I just needed a prompt. (Because only I, Lovino fucking Vargas, would need a prompt to have sex with _Antonio_.)

"Nm...Lovi~" Those arms around my waist moved again and I felt Antonio's lips on my neck before he continued in more half-awake mumblings, "Morning, love~" No I did not blush because he called me _"love". _He does that all the time! It was just hot as hell under here!

"It's been morning for hours, idiot." I mumbled in reply, adjusting myself so I was facing him instead of being fucking _spooned_ by him. Antonio cracked an eye open and smiled lazily, reaching forward to poke me nose with his forefinger.

"Ah, it is?" he asked, sounding more and more awake with each word, "What time is it?" I glanced over my shoulder to look at Antonio's alarm clock.

"11:00." Antonio's eyes immediately widened at that and he groaned quietly. I raised an eyebrow, "What the hell was that?" I could see Antonio double check to clock again before his eyes landed on me.

"I have pre-game practice in an hour." he said, whining like a little kid, even going as far as to stick out his bottom lip, "Loviiii~"

"What the _fuck_, bastard?" I said, yelping- I mean _grunting_ in a _manly _way dammit when Antonio suddenly grasped me in a powerful bear hug, "Stop whining to me and just do what you're supposed to!"

"But Lovi!" he continued to whine and I fucking wanted to smack him for being such a baby but that would just make things worse so I didn't do anything dammit, "I wanna stay here and snuggle with you~" I also wanted to smack him for using the word _"snuggle" _but I was too busy blushing to do anything so...I didn't.

I'm too fucking nice.

"God dammit Antonio-" I stopped as Antonio's hand began to skirt up my shirt, pressing softly against the soft skin of my chest. I glanced up at his face and found him looking at me, propped up on his elbow now, a slight smirk on his lips.

That bastard, fucking smirking at me like that when he was feeling me up.

"Yeah, Lovi?" he cooed, fingers making small circles on my stomach, dazzling emerald eyes looking over my reactions.

"I-I was going to say that-"

S-_Shit_. Fucking Antonio.

I felt his hand make its way over the curve of my hip, snaking closer and closer to my-

"Dammit Antonio could you just stop for a second!" I yelled, pushing against his chest, scowling.

"Ah, stop what~?" His hand moved past the waist band of my boxer shorts and daringly cupped my ass.

That was it.

I sat up, effectively removing Antonio from my pants and sat at the edge of the bed, crossing my arms over my chest, blushing furiously, "I'm trying to talk to you and you're fucking groping me you bastard!" I huffed, puffing out my cheeks and refusing to look back to what was probably something like an epic "D:" face. Bastard.

"Ah, I'm sorry~" said Antonio and by the way the mattress shifted beneath me, I could tell he adjusted himself into a sitting position, "But it's so hard not to touch you all over, Lovi~ You're-"

"_Antonio_..." I said in my warning tone of voice. He must have learned that a kick to the shins almost always followed when I used this tone as he immediately shut up.

"Ah, right. Sorry again. Ahaha..." I took a deep breath and turned around to face him again, arms still crossed.

"Just...go out and practice okay? It's going to be a hard game, right?" Antonio nodded and leaned forward, resting his chin on his palms.

"Mhm~ It's the hardest team in our conference today! If we win we'll go to nationals!" I blinked a couple times then reached out to smack Antonio. He recoiled, bringing his hands up defensively, "W-What was that for, Lovi?"

"Fucking idiot! You never told me you were going to nationals if you win this game!" Geezus what the hell? I was his boyfriend and he couldn't have even told me about this? I mean...n-not that I cared about football all that much (lies lies lies) but if it was Antonio I could stand to sit through a few matches.

Yeah.

"I thought I said something but then again I may have forgotten to mention it! Ahaha I do that sometimes~" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Antonio grinned broadly and held out his arms, doing the childish "grabby hands" motion that meant he wanted to hold me again.

I complied...I mean, he was going to keep doing that if I didn't and_ Christ _it could get annoying after a while dammit. I leaned forward, resting my head against his chest and Antonio placed one arm around me and his other hand stroked my hair gently. We sat for a couple moments like this before Antonio spoke up again,

"Ah, so will you be coming to watch me today~?"

"What the hell kind of a question is that?" I replied immediately, "O-Of course I'll come watch you, idiot." I could practically feel Antonio smiling his fucking head off at my reply and he began rocking side to side, humming to himself.

"Ah I'm so happy! I'll try my hardest! For you, Lovi~" Then the bastard bent down to kiss my forehead, still grinning to himself as he did so.

At that moment a fucking brilliant idea came to me.

I...I think I found my prompt.

"H-Hey Antonio..." I mumbled, tripping over my words as the plan began to unfold in my head.

"Hm? What is it, lovely?" I took a deep breath.

"If you win today and go to nationals I'll..." I trailed off for a moment and Antonio tilted his head to the side, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You'll do what now, Lovi?" I bit my lip hard. I couldn't believe I was actually going to say this...

"I-If you win I'll have sex with you..._t-tonight_!"

There was a long pause following my proclamation in which both of us just sat there. I couldn't see Antonio's expression because of my position against his chest but I didn't have to wait much longer for Antonio tilted my chin up a couple seconds later.

He was looking at me intently; his eyes staring into mine like his fucking life depended on it though I could see the corners of his lips pull up into a slight smile. Meanwhile I was still blushing furiously, now wondering why the hell I had said anything at all.

"Really, Lovi? Are you sure?" I tried to look anywhere but his eyes as I replied, flustered.

"Yeah I say what I mean dammit! You better be fucking motivated to win now!" I yelled and Antonio cupped my cheek lovingly and bent forward to kiss me, pressing our lips together, but nothing more as he pulled back only after a second or two. (No I was _not_ disappointed dammit). Feeling like I needed to reassure myself I added, "And if you hurt me Antonio I swear to God-" Antonio shook his head, suddenly looking serious.

"I would never hurt my lovely little tomato~" he cooed, his seriousness not lasting very long apparently, "I'll be really gentle, I promise!"

"Better be bastard..." I mumbled and Antonio smiled before leaning forward to kiss me reassuringly.

"It may hurt at first but it feels good later!" I blushed. Again, the bastard could talk about anything and make it sound like the daily news, "Actually when I was bottom-"

But I didn't hear the rest of his sentence when a God-awful screeching filled the room. I covered my ears and gritted my teeth at the noise, scanning the room before my eyes fell on Antonio's same alarm clock which was now flashing and vibrating on top of his desk as well as screeching.

"Dammit Antonio! Why the hell is that set!" Antonio was also covering his ears and looking at the monster of an alarm clock.

"Ah, I don't know actually!" he yelled over the noise, "I don't think I set it!"

"Why the hell do you even have it?" I yelled after in which Antonio's only reply was a shrug, "Well turn the damn thing off!"

Antonio got up off the bed and made his way towards it, not uncovering his ears until the very last moment where he took it in both hands and looked it over for the off switch. After a couple moments he turned to me and shrugged.

"Ah, I can't find the off switch Lovi!" I groaned loudly and stormed my way over next, grabbing the damned thing out if Antonio's hands. After looking it over as well and not finding a single sign of an off button I resorted to plan B.

With one hard (and surprising accurate) throw towards the open window the screeching faded and in the distance we could both hear the satisfying sound of a thousand shattered pieces skirting across concrete. I smiled triumphantly to myself and turned back to Antonio.

"Never again."

"Okay, Lovi."

* * *

"Nice move, Lovino."

I glanced over at Elise and tried to discreetly cover the slight blush on my face by rubbing my nose with my sleeve.

"So you're going to have sex with him tonight, hm?" she continued mercilessly, nudging me with her elbow.

Yes. I had made the irreversible mistake of telling Elise my deal with Antonio while we walked to the game. Though, I had figured she would have found out some way or another (she always did, it was kinda creepy) so I just kinda spit it out. And this is what happens...

"How do you know they're going to even win?" I asked as we approached the close to rioting football stadium, "They haven't even played yet and Antonio said they were the hardest in the conference!" Elise raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Oh come now, Lovino. Antonio wasn't planning on losing anyway. He cares too much about football and going to nationals to leave this stadium without winning."

"He wanted to skip out on pre-game practice just to stay with me, the idiot." I mentioned as we began climbing the stairs somewhere in the first couple of rows. Elise smiled.

"Well that's because the one thing he cares about more than football is you, stupid." she laughed, "And with this extra bit of motivation you've supplied him with there's no way is hell he'll lose now." I bit my lip and sat down in one of the stadium seats and Elise took the seat next to me.

"Oh..." I mumbled, the reality of the situation finally coming to mind. Elise sat back and sighed contently.

"I'm so glad that you two are finally going to do it before I leave in three days!" she turned to me with a teasing smile, "It makes me feel like I've done my job and now I can go home feeling satisfied~"

"That's so wrong..." I mumbled, feeling more than slightly embarrassed.

"But oh so right~" We both met eyes and neither of us could hold back a small smile. Elise suddenly stood up as she glanced back at the field, "Hey it's starting!"

I stood up as well and looked back to the field to see the players running out from underneath the stadium, setting up into their individual warm-ups. I immediately spotted Antonio just has he raised his hand to his mouth and blew a kiss to the crowd. Though I'm sure all of the girls in the crowd swooned at this gesture I knew that it was only meant for one specific person.

_"I'll try my hardest! For you, Lovi~"_

Yeah...I guess this was really happening...

Oh _god._

* * *

"GOOOOAAALL!"

I cringed at the announcer's booming voice that couldn't even suppress the collective groan from the home stands as the opposing offender circled in a victory lap, having just tied up the score once more.

I could see Antonio scratch the back of his neck and inhale deeply as they set up the ball at the mid-line once more. The official blew the whistle and the ball was passed backwards to the midfielder and play began once more.

For what was supposedly going to be an inevitable win, the whole first half and the last 35 minutes of the second half had been a nail biter. Goals had been back and forth for the last 80 minutes and with only 10 minutes left on the match the scoreboard read 4 to 4.

"He isn't making it easy to watch, is he?"

I glanced over at Elise who was holding a hand over her mouth, muffling her speech slightly while the other one was crossed over her chest, clutching her side. I suddenly noticed I had been unconsciously biting my thumb nail and I immediately pulled my hand back.

"Fucking bastard...He said he would win so he better." I mumbled, sounding much less intimidating and more unsure than I meant to.

"He'll win." Elise continued. I didn't know how she could be so fucking confident, "He's just putting on a show."

"He's pretty fucking sick if that's what he's doing..." Elise grinned, shaking her head.

"Just watch."

So I did, no matter how painful it was. (And by painful I mean that I had bit my nail so fucking low that it was stinging like hell..._n_-_not_ because I was nervous for Antonio dammit.)

And so the minutes wore away. 9 minutes...6 minutes...3 minutes...Back and forth from one miraculous save to the next, neither team was willing to give up.

120 seconds to go and Antonio had the ball at mid-field.

_"Come on Antonio...win already..." _I urged inwardly because Elise would have probably taken it the wrong way if I had said it out loud.

With a powerful kick he passed it to the right offender, successfully making progress towards the opposing goal by by-passing the left offender on the other team. My eyes flicked between the field and the clock counting down the seconds.

90 seconds.

The ball had been weaved past another defender.

80 seconds.

Another pass back to Antonio. Skilled footwork fooled another defender and the ball was passed to the left.

70 seconds.

After nearly losing the ball (in which the entire crowd all shared a fucking heart attack) the ball made its way back to Antonio just at the goalie box.

60 seconds.

He was uncontested, just him and the goalie. He couldn't miss.

This was it.

He had done it.

He-

_...missed..._

The kick was way too high, hitting the top of the goal and bouncing backward past the goalie box and back into play once more.

I threw my hands over my head and sat down painfully, covering my face with my hands.

What the fuck had that been? Antonio would never have missed from that close range! He was way better than that! Now they would go into overtime! Or worse the other team could score now! _Fuck!_ How could he have done that? How-

Suddenly there was a loud cheer and I found myself looking up to see the crowd erupt into yells and cheers, jumping up and down so much that I'm pretty sure the stands were in danger of sinking into the fucking ground.

_What?_

I was pulled up and into a violent hug by Elise who had tears streaming down her cheeks but an ecstatic smile on her lips. She swung me awkwardly from side to side in pure bliss and I could just hear her over the screams of the other fans.

"Lovino! They did it! They _did it!_ They've won!"

Still confused out of my fucking mind I looked back onto the field to see Antonio jumping on the right offender (Oh yeah...I think that was Ricardo), tackling him to the ground and soon followed by the rest of the team. The scoreboard flickered and now a 5 replaced the previous 4 and finally the seconds wore down to 0. The official blew the final whistle and all at once the entire home stands flooded onto the field.

"What the hell? What happened?" I tried to ask Elise but she couldn't hear me over the noise and chaos of the celebration and I was forced into the same crowd running onto the field. Once there however, I couldn't even see anything with people bumping into me from all sides...That was until-

"Lovi!" I didn't even have the chance to look around before I was lifted up into the air from the waist and spun around.

"Gah! The hell An-" I was finally set down but couldn't finish before warm lips were pressed against mine. When my attacker finally pulled away I was met with sparkling emerald eyes, still only inches away from my face as Antonio pressed he forehead against mine, holding me around the waist.

"We did it Lovi~" he said, sounding exhausted but happy none the less, "We won!"

"You won but you missed at close range! Fucking gave me a heart attack bastard!" Yes because I couldn't just be satisfied without ranting about something or another. Antonio just smiled wider and shook his head and _gross_ he was getting his sweat all over me dammit.

"Oh I did that on purpose! Didn't you see?" Not wanting to admit that _no_ I hadn't actually seen it and maybe he would explain I just said:

"What?"

Antonio laughed and pulled back, leaving a bit more space in between. He pointed off to the goal (which people were now hanging off of. What the fuck?).

"No, see," he said, "While I aimed for the top of the goal which would send the ball back, Ricardo came back through the middle and headed it in again. It was meant to distract the goalie! We practiced it!"

"And you did that with less than a minute in a tied game with motherfucking nationals at stake?"

"Mhm~" said Antonio, smiling again, "When else was I going to?" I stared at him for a long time and eventually Antonio's smile began to falter and he laughed nervously, "Ahaha...Lovi-?" But he didn't get to continue as I began to hit him repeatedly in the chest, "Ow! L-Lovi?"

"Fucking idiot!" I yelled, flustered, "It's a football match not a fucking show! You scared the shit out of me! I thought you lost! What if it _hadn't _worked? What if Ricardo _hadn't_ gotten it? You could have gone into overtime and what if the other team was able to _score?_ You might not have been able to go to nationals! If you had the shot _take_ it! Don't show off! The hell's wrong with you? Antonio I swear to God if you ever do that again I'll-"

Antonio tilted my chin up and kissed me again, stopping me mid-rant. I could feel his lips pulling into a grin as I relaxed my previously tense muscles at his touch.

B-Bastard...The only reason I was letting him kiss me was because if I had kept yelling my throat would be sore and shit! I mean h-how was I supposed to scream his name later when we were-

...

_Oh my fucking god..._

I-I mean God dammit I had a lot of people to yell at still! Like...that guy over there and maybe Feliciano! I mean, why the hell not? But seriously...

It was just...

Oh fuck you all...

* * *

Sadly for Antonio (and I say sadly for him because _he_ couldn't stop fucking groping me...impatient bastard.) there were still the after parties to go to. Yes and let me tell you...there were A _LOT_ that we (well Antonio) had to stop by.

...It was kind of entertaining to watch him attempt to rush out of each conversation actually. I had already had my lesson in _"Antonio Body Language 101"_ and I could tell from the way he rushed his words and kept twitching his fingers and looking over at me between sentences that he wanted me...back in our room..._badly._ I just smiled to myself in the small little victories (and not because they helped me look past the little issue of still being nervous about it all myself. Hell no. I was just evil like that! Mwhaha~)

Antonio waved goodbye and quickly made his way over to me again, nearly whispering in a low tone of voice, "I think that's it."

"Stop being so fucking impatient." I snapped, arms crossed, "You'll get some eventually..." I watched as Antonio's lips curled into a tiny hint of a smirk.

"I'll be telling you the same thing in just a bit, love~" I blushed and turned my head to the side as Antonio reached down to take my hand with a satisfied smile, "Come on now, Lovi~"

It seemed to take for fucking ever to get back to our dorm room but once we had finally closed the door, Antonio didn't waste any time getting started.

He slinked his arms around my waist and pulled me in skin-tight to him and pressed his lips almost harshly to my own. So that wasn't anything new...he was just being a bit _rougher_ than usual. A-And it was _hot_ okay? I liked it. Except for one thing.

"Damn you smell." I mumbled and I could see Antonio's lips pull into a grin and he leaned forward to land a teasing kiss on the corner of my own lips, whispering.

"Ah, we'll both be sweaty and messy by the end of this anyway~"

He began his harsh kisses again and I suddenly felt my back come in contact against the soft sheets of Antonio's bed and what the_ hell _since when were we on this side of the room? Those thoughts were quickly forgotten however as Antonio lowered me gently, kneeling over me now while never breaking the kiss. I felt his teeth bite my lower lip teasingly and a daring tongue asked (not forced) entry. I complied (probably way too easily but who gives a fuck) and let my eyes flutter close, letting Antonio's tongue explore the inside of my mouth.

I suddenly gasped quietly when he brought one of his hands up under my shirt, stroking my chest. I could feel my whole frame shiver beneath the light touch of his fingertips and his kisses moved to my jaw until I felt his teeth leave little bite marks all down my neck. I hissed at the sharp stings and Antonio pulled back to look over my flustered face, my breaths already becoming heavy after only a little contact. He cupped my face and brushed the hair from my forehead, smiling.

"So you're absolutely sure you want this, Lovi?" he asked gently, "We don't have if you don't want to~"

"The hell?" I breathed, "I said I would and I fucking meant it! What? Do you not want to or something?" Antonio shook his head a little too enthusiastically and I somehow managed to roll my eyes, "T-Then get on with it dammit!" Antonio's expression softened for the moment and he kissed the flushed skin of my forehead.

"Of course, mi querido~"

And he did indeed _"get on with it"._

And it was...oh _god_ it was really...

W-Well, I didn't label him a _Sex God _for nothing dammit.

* * *

**OH YEP IT ENDS RIGHT THERE DERP.**

**Yeah guys...I can't write smut. God I would probably kill it if I ever tried to so THERE. I did kiddy smut instead~ :D *shot down by oh so many fangirls***

**Hm I hope I did the soccer (yes soccer because I happen to be from America XD) part right. I haven't played since at least 6th grade and I'm pretty sure the rules change a bit from then to college league so...yeah...hm. I just made it 90 minutes cause that sounded right. *prepares for the corrections***

**Oh yes and it is official. 3 more chapters left plus the epilogue! It's all planned out and you may or may not be happy to know that there is one more twist left in store~ OH YES I AM EVIL. I wanted to get this done before Spring Break but I'm leaving from vacation on March 17th and I WILL HAVE NO INTERNET OH GOD WHYYY. So that won't happen but hopefully I'll be able to write a lot there and then update when I get home~ I expect one more update before then, however~ ;D**

**So anyway! Thanks for reading and I'd love to see some reviews! :DD**


	10. New Enemies?

**Wow guys I really stretched this update didn't I? Haha...;;**

**But regardless it is updated before I leave because I couldn't just leave you hangin' when I won't have Internet after Friday. D: And that's all that matters!**

**So I've got to say...HOLY GEEZUS I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. We got over 200 reviews with the last chapter! I can't believe we came across this milestone so fast after the last! Thank you so so much! :D *squeezes to death* You're the best readers ever!**

**So this chapter is defiantly not as long as the last one. This one is almost an informational chapter and drama may be making a valiant return? :DD *shot* Hope you enjoy anyway~ I stayed up way too late to write this for you dammit. Been too busy during the day light hours lately so I work into the night on most occasions. Otl.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine to own. D:**

**Warning: Language, slight sexual mentions.**

* * *

A Trip To Spain Could Only End In...

_New enemies? _

XxX

"Nn where are you going, Lovi~?"

I flinched at the sudden noise that broke the silence I had been so desperately trying to keep for the last couple minutes. Really, do you know how hard it is to sneak out of bed with Antonio clinging to you like a fucking _koala?_ No. I bet you don't.

Ha.

Anyway.

I glanced around behind me to see Antonio still sprawled across his bed, the sheets trapping him there for the mean time until he could find the coordination in his half-asleep mind set to untangle himself. I found my car- I mean piece of shit- keys on the top of my suitcase and put them in my pocket before finally turning around so I was facing him.

"I've only told you like 8 _million_ times dammit." I grumbled, keeping up my consistent record of being the most irritable person alive. It wasn't easy okay? Took some fucking skill.

"8 million and_ one_ couldn't hurt could it, love?" Antonio said between a wide yawn. Even half-conscious he still managed to add a little purr to his voice that made a light blush sprinkle my cheeks.

Damn.

Well...good thing Antonio is good-looking...and kind and easy to get along with and passionate- o-or I would never waste my breath nearly 8 million times on the bastard.

"I'm going to go accompany Elise to the airport." I walked a few steps to my dresser to pick up my phone and put that in my pocket as well, "She's leaving today, remember?"

Antonio sat up a bit, the sleep having faded in the few moments I had been talking, "Ah that's right." he said, pulling at the sheets in an attempt to unleash himself from its grasp, "I'm really glad that you found a friend in her, Lovi!~"

He grinned and I simply grumbled underneath my breath, "Yeah, yeah is it that fucking surprising to you?" Antonio looked momentarily confused as his eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Wha- no! No not surprising at all! I love you, mi querido, so who wouldn't~?" I was going to reply with something along the lines of _"Well you love everyone, bastard!" _but I decided to refrain because...well just because...Antonio had managed to stroke my ego again and despite every backlash I ever threw at him in most forms of response, I loved those little things. A lot. Dammit.

There weren't many people back home who thought I was as _"lovely"_ as Antonio often said. In fact, there were more people who would rather _tape my mouth shut _than kiss it.

...

Okay that was badly worded but you get my point.

And I digress.

"So I'm going," I continued, walking towards the door and turning on my phone to text Elise that I was leaving, "I'll be back in a couple hours. You have practice today and nationals in only three days from now so you better work your ass off, got it?" I continued what had practically turned into a daily lecture as I placed my hand on the doorknob, "And don't call me for anything stupid. Just emergencies."

"And what would you consider an emergency, Lovi?" Antonio asked, having finally untangled himself and was now sitting on the edge of the bed. I opened the door a bit and turned around, frowning.

"Um...if the dorm is burning down or you hurt yourself at practice or...the world's supply of tomatoes has disappeared. Something like that, okay?" Antonio actually gasped at the last one (it was some serious business) and I nodded curtly to make my point.

"But what if I get lonely and I want to call to tell you how much I love you?" Antonio asked, already grinning wider as my face colored, "I'd consider that an emergency~"

"W-what? No! You can't call for that!" I stammered, furiously punching away the last bit of the text I was working on before sending it to Elise.

"Aw, but-"

"No dammit!" I practically yelled and I opened the door the rest of the way, "I'm leaving now!" There was a sound of sheets being ruffled and the patting of feet against the floor until I felt Antonio wrap his arms around my waist.

"Wait, Lovi!" he said (way to fucking loud and close to my ear, the bastard), "You can't leave without giving me a goodbye kiss can you?" I gritted my teeth as if it would help soften the fire on my cheeks.

"_Watch_ me!" I protested, squirming in his grasp and making a pitiful attempt for the hallway again. However, despite proclaiming myself to be a manly Italian man with testosterone to spare, I was finding it fucking _difficult_ to get away from Antonio and his koala-like vice grip. Geez when the bastard had his mind set on something he was hard to stop.

Damn.

After a few more less than promising attempts I finally stopped in my struggle and fell limp, breaths heavy from my useless exertion.

"Done yet, love?" he cooed, pressing his lips against my temple before adjusting me so we were now face to face, "Just one kiss, please~?" I huffed and puffed out my cheeks at the stupid little grin on his (handsome) face and groaned.

"F-fine! But just one and don't even think of trying anything funny because I'm already late as it is because of you!" Antonio's expression brightened and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course, just one!"

I bit my lip, sucked up the pride I didn't have and leaned up to kiss him softly (and not awkwardly at all. Who the hell do you think I am?) on the lips.

When I had said I didn't want Antonio pulling anything funny I failed to recognize the fact that_ I_ may want more than just some peck on the lips. I only finally realized I had been kissing him for over the intended amount of time when Antonio's lips curved into a grin which was most likely caused by this dilemma of mine.

Finally I managed to pull away and turned swiftly out of his grip and fast walk my way down the hallway, only barely muttering out, "Okay. Bye. Love you." before I did so.

I hoped to God that bastard didn't hear the last part but, as fate would have it, I could just hear Antonio chuckle and call out "Love you too, Lovi~" as I rounded the corner to the elevators.

Dammit.

* * *

"You should come out to Belgium some time, you know."

I glanced over from the driver's seat of my piece of shit to see Elise looking out the window at the passing city sights, head resting on the passenger window and eyes directed at the bright blue sky.

We had been driving for a couple minutes after I had managed to get this fucking _disaster on wheels_ out of the garage and we were now making our way to the Madrid airport, only a half hour drive or so. I had actually gotten used to this piece of shit over the two months I've been in Spain and even though the seat adjustment is set for a person three times my size and I still can't figure out how to fix the fucking thing dammit, things weren't as bad as my first day.

Thank _God._

"I think you'd like it there...Or maybe not." she continued. Then she added a bit of a teasing tone to her voice and glanced over at me with a knowing smirk, "Considering you don't like most things unless they start with an '_An_' and end in '_tonio_'."

Looking satisfied with the red color my cheeks had adopted she adjusted herself so her feet were now propped up on the dash, "And how are things going with you two by the way?" And then proceeding to add insult to injury like the (bitch) best friend she was, "Your bum still sore?"

What the hell is this? _Make Lovino's Face Melt Day?_

"N-No!" I stuttered, unconsciously shifting in my seat as well as gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"So he was gentle with the virgin, that's good to know~" I sent a sideways glare in her direction and took one hand off the wheel to flip her the bird. She simply laughed as I began to stammer again.

"F-For your information I was not a fucking virgin when I...when I had s-sex with Antonio dammit! I had had sex with girls back in Italy!" Elise raised her hands in defense though that jackal-like grin still remained.

"Alright alright. Pardon me sir, you obviously have unspeakable experience and I apologize." I just grumbled and flicked down the turn signal a little rougher than necessary.

There was a slight pause in the conversation when Elise just looked back and forth from me to the window until she spoke up again after these couple moments, "Thanks for driving me, Lovino." I exhaled deeply and nodded, relaxing a bit.

"Yeah, yeah I just wanted to see one of my be- g-good friends off so you better be thankful dammit! I don't do this a lot you know." Elise laughed.

"Mhm. I know."

Another pause.

"Hey, Lovino?"

"What?"

"You're one of my best friends too..."

* * *

Did I ever mention how much I fucking _hate_ airports?

Well, let me remind you why.

For one there are _way too many_ people. (And we all know how much I like people.) Also (this is just in _Spanish_ airports but it pisses me off none the less) these people took their good sweet time with _everything_.

It didn't matter if it was taking off their shoes to go through the metal detectors or checking in their baggage or even buying a fucking _soda_ from a vending machine. It was like they had no sense of time or urgency at _all_. (Either that or they were just doing it to piss me off. I wouldn't put it past these bastards.)

Were watches even sold in Spain? I'd have to check when I left.

By the time we were finally able to sit down and wait for Elise's plane to begin boarding, I was already fuming and in a pissier mood than usual.

"Fucking dammit I'm never coming to Spain again. Antonio will just have to come to Italy if he wants to see me." I grumbled, arms crossed and glaring daggers at the poor man sitting across from me just so I had someone to glare at.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all." Elise smiled, refusing to add fuel to my miserable attitude for she knew it would only make the whole experience worse. I just huffed.

"I guess so." Elise nudged me playfully and I gave her a questioning look, "What?"

"It's so cute how much you love him~"

"_H-huh_?" She just leaned back in the airport chair and laughed to herself.

"You may have a different way of showing it, Lovino, but I can tell you love him...a lot." I bit my lip and crossed one leg over the other, my foot twitching slightly.

"I..." I sighed heavily and again had to suck up my pride as I continued with my timid statement, "I guess I have you to thank..." Elise had to lean in to hear me for I was talking so quietly, "It's because of you...a-and Francisco I guess...that I'm even with Antonio now so...so yeah thanks and stuff."

I kind of expected Elise's response to follow along the lines of something more sarcastic or even happy but all I got was a slight frown and eyes that now cast downwards towards the hideous carpeting. Too weirded out by her reaction (or lack thereof) to ask what the hell she was thinking about, I just sat looking at her curiously before she finally spoke up.

"...I think I made a mistake."

Even more confused, all I could ask was, "What do you mean?" She looked up from the carpeting to my eyes.

"About Francisco. I think I made a mistake in bringing him into all of this."

"You mean all the plans and stuff for getting me with Antonio?" She simply nodded but considering that still didn't help clarify anything I continued, "But what does-" she cut me off.

"You've noticed he's started hanging around with us less and less after the night we went to the club, right?" I thought back on it and realized that she might actually be right. After the dance Francisco hadn't really hung around at all, including the football game Elise and I had gone to when Antonio was hurt. And now that I think about it, I hadn't seen him at all since I got together with Antonio.

"And this is because?" Elise sat forward in her seat, her face looking concentrated but solemn.

"You know that Francisco is one of Toni's exes," I nodded, still not quite understanding where this was going, "Well I'm pretty sure that he still had feelings for Antonio during the whole thing...getting you and Antonio together." I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head, sitting forward as well now.

"What the hell? Then why would he even-"

"I think he was just in it because he wanted to have a front row seat to see it all crash and burn." There was a pause in which we both simply looked at each other as if she was waiting for me to deny it and I was waiting for her to take it back. Once neither of us did, Elise continued, "He began fading out of the picture after the night of the club because he must have realized there was actually a chance for you."

...

...I guess it kind of made sense. I had always thought Francisco was a bit of a shady guy and he had defiantly been making less and less of an appearance but...was Elise actually right with all of this? Had he really been rooting _against_ me the whole time?

"And you know this how?" I finally questioned.

"Mostly intuition." Elise admitted, looking back to the retro carpeting. She quickly continued as she sensed my sudden doubt, "But I do know this."

Suddenly the lady behind the gate counter moved to open the boarding doors while another called for the 1st class to begin boarding. Elise (being fairly wealthy herself as I had found out a while ago) stood up and swung her carry on over her shoulder. I stood up with her.

"What do you know?" I practically demanded, way too fucking interested in her answer for my own good. Elise took a spot in the line and I followed, standing beside her.

"Francisco was Antonio's first...boyfriend that is." she said, quietly so that others weren't drawn to the conversation, "Like Antonio is now your first boyfriend."

"I-I deducted that dammit." I stuttered, trying to find my words (and thoughts for that matter) as I thought over the bit of information.

"And..." My eyes shot back to her's as we stepped forward, "Antonio was the bottom."

Though this was probably to be expected as it had been Antonio's first uh...(God this is so fucking _awkward_ dammit but I was still so interested)...first _gay_ love, it was still weird for me to picture Antonio anything other than a controlling but still g-gentle, passionate, and loving top dammit. And a guy as incredibly...well..._gay_ as Francisco..._topping?_

Way too fucking weird.

"S-So what you're saying is-"

"Beware of Francisco, Lovino." Even if I hadn't looked up to meet her eyes I could have sensed the seriousness in her tone, "Francisco is like Isabella. He's smart and not to mention cunning and sneaky. He could try to pull something if you don't watch carefully enough."

Elise walked up to the woman standing beside the doors and handed her her plane ticket. Seeing as it had been approved, Elise walked ahead and I stayed behind the others.

"I'll call you when my flight lands." she said and turned to walk into the walkway leading onto the plane but just before she disappeared out of sight, added, "Don't let Antonio go, Lovino."

And she was gone.

I stood there beside the other boarding passengers for a while after Elise walked away. I mean, talk about information overload! What the hell? How long had she been thinking about this and why the fuck would she decide to tell me _now_ of all possible times?

I groaned and turned on my heel back to the masses of people wandering to their gates. Maybe the short car (and by _'car'_ I still mean _'piece of shit'_) ride home would let the information sink in.

...But.

..._Really?_

Francisco _topping?_

_Ugh._

Suddenly I heard the tinkling electronic sounds of my cell phone ringtone and my pocket began to vibrate. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the small ringing and buzzing flip phone.

"What the hell I thought she said-" but I looked at the caller ID and became even more confused (if that was possible). The caller was my _mother_. I re-read the small print over and over and still found myself in a shock. She never called me, _ever_. She usually left it up to my father call me for whatever shit they had to tell me which usually involved something I had done wrong to get in trouble or something I had to do that they were too "busy" to do. (Because being fat, rich Italians was some serious business.)

I flipped it open and pressed in against my ear, "Uh...Hello?"

"Lovino," she said, sounding troubled which was a strange contrast to her usually stern tone, "Your grandfather has just passed. We've already scheduled your flight home for the funeral and other arrangements. You'll be leaving in three days."

* * *

**No! Not grandpa Rome! D:**

**Anyway yes! The drama is back! (I like writing this stuff way too much otl) Lots of info to sink in with you guys before the next update~**

**I am leaving tomorrow bright and early for my 24-hour road trip down to Alfred's nether regions where I shall then leave for a cruise to our southern brother! Yay Mexico! :D**

**Anyway guys, hopefully I can write more of this over Spring Break and update when I get home! (Maybe I'll even finish...or maybe not...*sob sob*)**

**I'll be able to check for reviews and stuff today and before I leave Thursday as well as when I arrive at my grandma's sometime on Friday. After that, however, I'll be on a big ship where wifi costs money so I'm guessing I won't reply to reviews for a while. If I reply to the early ones that means I found some nonexistent time! Yay! :D**

**Hope you have fun breaks if you're on one and if not, have fun anyway dammit! 8D Life was meant to be enjoyed!**

**Reviews are appreciated! :3**


	11. Heartbreak

**Hey guys! I'm back~ :'D How about Chapter 11?**

**Ugh...the error message. I was planning on getting this up yesterday like I told some of you guys but it kept popping up. ;A; Luckily I got some help (thanks crackberries!) and was able to get it up today right when I woke up! Thanks for your patience! :3**

**Anyway, Vacation was a lot of fun! Lots of time to relax and spend time with family. OH AND THE FOOD. I'LL PROBABLY MISS THAT THE MOST. Haha. Mexico was beautiful too~ Oh wow and those Mayan ruins were _SO COOL_. So much love for Mexico~ :'D However, the only thing I managed to write was this chapter. Oh well. I'm pretty sure you guys don't mind~ **

**Like always, you guys were so awesome with reviews and all that! You guys have to be some of the best reviewers EVER. Really! And the other support always makes my day! I wasn't able to check my e-mail since leaving until 1:30 am with the free wifi at a McDonalds in Indiana and I had _42 _FanFiction related e-mails in my in box. MADE MY NIGHT/MORNING. **

**Anyways, I was looking through all the reviews and was really surprised at the reaction to Grandpa Roma's death. Geez sorry about that guys! It had to be done! I've explained it to most of you so I won't write it out here _AGAIN_. ;_;**

**So this chapter. Oh God...it's...well just see for yourself~ I'll see you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Mine not is Hetalia.**

**Warnings: Language and slight sexual mentions.**

* * *

A Trip to Spain Could Only End in...

_Heartbreak..._

XxX

Okay. So I had a problem.

Well more than just one problem...I had a _lot_ of fucking problems.

Hell, besides finally getting together with Antonio I guess my entire trip to Spain had just been one big problem. Really. Could I get a break sometime?

For God's fucking sakes.

I mean, I started out this lovely little trip of mine with almost _dying!_ Yeah, remember that? Why didn't I just leave at that point? Just packed up my things and hauled my ass back to the airport. Oh, yes I remember now. It was all because of the _Sex God_ I met that day, two months ago, who is now my...my boyfriend.

G-Geez that went fast didn't it?

But I digress.

And after that I realize the only reason I stayed in Spain by that point (Oh, and there's the money my parents gave me to go to school here I guess) had a fucking girlfriend. An evil, _evil_ girlfriend at that. One that I am positive does not have a heart, soul or conscience. (Yes, I am still holding strong to that theory.)

So what happens next? A whole month and a half of plans (sometimes ones that had no coherent thought put into them at all but simply created for the entertainment of my disturbed reaction) invented by two of my "friends". I quote friends because, as I found out from Elise, Francisco may have been the bad guy all along. This brings me to the first of three main problems bothering me at the moment.

I had to leave tomorrow to go back to my grandfather's funeral three months before semester ends which leaves Francisco, my new enemy, here. In Spain. With Antonio. Now, I know what you are all probably thinking.

_Antonio would never leave you Lovi! _

_He loves you too much! _

_He doesn't have feelings for Francisco anymore! _

_You just have to trust him!_

Well...that's exactly what I would like to believe too. But...but there were still some things I was worried about.

Like Francisco's personality. Elise compared him with Isabella but I had thought hard about it for the last two days. Francisco isn't like Isabella. I can't relate the two because their situations are completely different.

Isabella was nothing like what Francisco is to Antonio. Though Isabella was much more openly sinister and her evil intentions as clear as the weather around here, Francisco is better able to put on a mask and separate personalities cleanly in different situations. He is more difficult to figure out and his thought processes rooted deeper than Isabella's. This and the fact that Francisco had been Antonio's first boyfriend made him a much more difficult opponent.

And...I had to fight this battle myself. There was no Elise by my side anymore. She has been taken out of this game she started. The game that everyone (including myself) had thought finished when Antonio broke up with the main antagonist at the time, Isabella, and was eliminated from play. But no. It just went on and on and the route to a happy ending was getting darker and even more twisted.

It made me wonder.

How far off is that happy ending? Does it include Antonio? That's...t-that's what I _want_ dammit. It's only what I've worked my _ass_ off to finally get! Or is there even one? What if that light at the end of the tunnel just some bastard waving a flashlight and telling me, _"So close but it was really just a lost cause all along!"_?

I...I really don't want to think about that. It gave me the same sinking feeling and stabbing pain in my gut that I had the day Antonio got hurt in his football match. So fuck that...I'm moving on to the second problem.

My grandfather was dead.

It was...I just couldn't believe it. How could the old man have kicked the bucket, just like that, without any warning? He had been the picture of health, only 74, when I last saw him before leaving Italy and only two months later he was as lifeless as a rock.

And it hurt like a fucking _bitch._

After my mother called me to give me the news, I remember standing there amongst the other travelers, cell phone just barely staying in my grip and my stature as still as a statue. I remember thinking, _"She can't be serious. He can't be dead. That's not fucking possible."_

When Feliciano and I were younger (and even as we carried into our teenage years then into adulthood) the old man had always been there. To every birthday, every single one of our football matches, and every school event or club activity we were ever involved in. I'm pretty sure he was there for twice as much shit than our own parents.

This is probably why whenever I ran away from home during my childhood, I always ran to my grandparents' house. Yeah it wasn't the smartest move as they always sent me back after we made a batch of pasta with fresh tomato sauce, but it didn't really matter to me.

I think I always ran away to their place because whenever it was both Feliciano and I the old man seemed to pay more attention to Feli than to me. I guess it was because Feliciano was (and is still) better at cooking, drawing, painting and all of the stuff we did when our grandfather came over. But, when it was just me, there was no Feliciano to give attention to so I always got all of his love. (Not to mention all the pasta as well.)

Sure, he had been a pervy old man who hit on every girl that I ever introduced to the family (which I eventually stopped doing after the girls began flirting back. Gramps was youthful and surprisingly handsome for his old age, I heard) but he was also an old man who was always there for me when my own parents weren't, gave the best bear hugs, and was one of the few people who loved me for the irritable person I was.

And I was going to fucking miss him.

And now that I'm thoroughly depressed at this point, let's move one to that last problem.

So it had been two days since I got that call which meant that I was leaving _tomorrow._

...And _tomorrow_ was nationals.

...And I still hadn't told Antonio about anything.

Nope. Absolutely_ nothing. _I didn't tell him about my grandfather's death, any questions I had about his relationship with Francisco (it's really fucking awkward anyway), or the fact that I'm leaving tomorrow and will thus miss the most important game of his life.

That is the current situation.

Fucking great, right?

I guess I could have told him when he would finally come back to the dorm late nearly every night after watching football tape after football tape with his team, or in the morning before he left for practice again.

But...I just couldn't. Not when he looked exhausted from nothing but football day in and day out. Not when he would collapse onto his bed the second he walked through the door, sometimes not even taking off his sweat-stained practice jersey and shorts before he fell into a deep sleep. Not when he had so much stress for this game on him already.

But for some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that if I didn't tell him, things will just become worse than they already are...for the both of us. These reasons and the fact that I was simply too chicken to break it to him has brought me up to this point.

I sat in my typical spot in the stadium stands, watching over one of the last practices before the big game tomorrow. I find myself watching over Antonio's football practices whenever I had to think something over. On most occasions it was calming to simply sit and observe. It gave me the time I needed to think. Today, however, did no such thing. If anything if just made me more guilty about watching Antonio and his teammates practice so hard for something I wouldn't even be there for. Though I'm sure most of the team could care less if I was there or not, Antonio would be (or will be because I have to tell him sometime) crushed.

I just had to tell him. There's no other way to do it. Every way I can possibly think of is just as difficult and just as painful. I'll tell him after practice and that's that. It'll be just like a band-

"Hey, look who it is."

I hadn't heard it for a long time now but I would recognize the voice anywhere.

"I could be saying the same to you," I glanced over to face the figure walking towards me, "Francisco."

Francisco cracked a grin and took a seat right beside me. I had to scoot away a bit because it seemed the smiley bastard still hadn't learned the meaning of personal space.

"Well, it has been a while hasn't it?" I narrowed my eyes and frowned. What the hell did he want all of a sudden? We hadn't talked in weeks and now he comes and starts a conversation? I don't like it.

"You kind of disappeared." I said, still frowning. Francisco nodded but instead of looking at me he looked out onto the football field. The grin was still playing on his lips as he spoke up.

"Well, I've been thinking about things."

Wait.

Shit. This is what Elise had been talking about! He had just been in it for the crashing and burning. He dropped out, or had begun "_thinking_", once things with Antonio began looking up. It's all true!

"Three weeks is a long time to think." I mention when things went silent, "What takes three weeks to think over?" This is when Francisco finally turns to me again, dark eyes looking into my own hazel.

"I've been thinking a lot about Antonio actually," he said, still not breaking eye contact, "And how it was a mistake to break it off a while ago."

"Wait." I interrupt, "_You're_ the one who broke it off?" I didn't know whether or not to be surprised. I hadn't really assumed Antonio would be the one to end their relationship but Francisco...well everything was messed up with Francisco dammit.

"Yes. But..." he chuckled to himself, "Now I think I want him back."

What the fuck? Why was he even telling me this? I remembered the time when Isabella spilled her entire story for me on my second day in Spain but that had just been her cocky attitude. Francisco was smarter than to reveal everything like this without a reason. And as if he had been reading my mind,

"I figured I should at least warn you...before..." he trailed off and glanced back to the field momentarily.

Before_ what?_ He didn't honestly think that he could just fucking waltz back into the picture and take Antonio when he left, did he? He looked back to me and continued.

"We used to be friends, you know. I owe you this much."

...

W-Well then.

Elise had been right after all. Her and her fucking intuition. But screw all that. I wasn't just going to smile and say, _"Alright, here you go! You can have him!" _Hell no! I was Lovino fucking Vargas and...a-and Antonio was _mine_ dammit!

"Well that's just too fucking bad because Antonio is my boyfriend and he loves me." I hiss, venom evident in my voice, "I'll be leaving for Italy tomorrow and you still won't have a chance." Shit. I hadn't really meant to say that to anyone besides Antonio but it had just sort of slipped out. I shrugged it off and figured it didn't matter anyway. I ended harshly with, "And you and I are not friends."

Francisco just looked at me for a long time, his grin fading completely before he stood up again.

"Well, I've said everything I needed to." he said, "And so have you." I just glare up at him and cross my arms over my chest. He turned away and began making his way towards the stadium stairs once more. However, before he began descending, he turned back around. I could see him open his mouth but I had to actually lean in to hear what he had to say. What I caught was:

"Firsts are forever."

And then he walked away.

* * *

It was another half-hour after Francisco left before Antonio's practice finally ended. This gave me plenty of time to think about what Francisco had said to me. I tried to go over everything but the only phrase that kept repeating in my head was: _"Firsts are forever."_

_Firsts are forever._

That's what I had been worrying about. (Geez what was Francisco a fucking _mind-reader _or something?) But I might just be over-thinking everything (like usual). For all I know, Antonio could have no remaining feelings for Francisco and then there wouldn't be any problems! Well...I still have to tell him about tomorrow.

Speaking of which...

I got off my seat as the players made their way off the field and I walked down the long flight of stairs before exiting into the entrance way to meet Antonio.

So...how should I say it?

How about,

_Oh, Hi Antonio! I know you have the nationals game that you've been practicing so hard for tomorrow but my grandfather just died and I'm going back to Italy in the morning._

Or,

_Hey Antonio! I'm leaving for Italy cause my Gramps just kicked the bucket! Good luck at nationals!_

Or even,

_Oh nationals is tomorrow? Shit my grandfather passed and I'm planning on leaving tomorrow._

Yeah. For some reason none of those sounded good at all.

I was in the midst of coming up with more ways I could break the news when I suddenly felt arms wrap around me from behind and a pair of lips soon followed and pressed into my hair.

"Hi, Lovi~!" I leaned back into the familiar chest and sighed deeply, a small stab of guilt poking me in the heart like a nasty splinter when I heard the happy-go-lucky tone to his voice, "You were watching again? I thought I saw you! It's so hard to look when coach is drilling us so hard, you know. Ahaha~"

"Uh...Antonio I-" but he interrupted me before I could even begin what I had to say.

"Oh, Lovi, I actually have to go watch tapes right away. Everyone else has already left without me." Then he gives me that, _"I'm sorry, please don't kick me in the shins."_ look whenever he thinks I'll be angry. He has learned well.

And the bruises leave a good reminder as well.

"I'll be back by 10:00 at the latest, I promise!"

I debated whether or not to hold him back to explain everything like I had originally planned. If it wasn't now, then when? He did say he would be back relatively early tonight (it wasn't fucking 1 am this time thank God) so I guess I could tell him then. Plus, he had already let go of my waist which was always a sign that Antonio was in a hurry considering he never let go of me until it was absolutely necessary. So I gave in.

_Again._

"Fine," I said, biting my lip, "I'll see you later then." Antonio smiled and leaned in to peck me quickly on the lips (h-he never forgot _that_ part no matter how much of a hurry he was in dammit) before jogging backwards, waving to me.

"Gracias, Lovi! See you later, mi querido!" I waved (and by wave I mean flicked my hand up from its position crossed over my chest in his general direction) until he turned around and ran off to join his teammates.

I looked down at my watch.

8:00 pm.

I walked towards the dorm and felt myself yawn. Damn it was 8 already and I still had to pack (I might as well do it now if I'm going to tell Antonio where I'm going when he gets back anyway, right?) and call Feliciano before I left.

I wonder how Feliciano is dealing with grandpa's death? He was never one to handle death or other tragedies well. (And when I mention that I'm saying that he breaks down in tears and won't stop for at least two days. Then there is about a week where all he'll do if sniffle but at least he's back to normal life functions by that point.)

Did mother called him the same way she called me? Where had Feliciano been at the time? Who could he possibly be crying to over in Germany? (He always needed a shoulder to cry on and I didn't particularly want it to be a random stranger because Feliciano would resort to that if he had no one else dammit.)

Yeah. I'll give him a call. It'll be the first time I've actually called him since we went out to separate countries.

I know. You don't have to tell me.

I'm the best brother in the entire fucking world.

* * *

I'm not sure what woke me up eventually but suddenly I found myself sitting up in my bed back in the dorm, clothes scattered everywhere and my cell phone flipped open by where my head used to be.

Oh shit.

Had I really fallen asleep while talking to Feliciano?

I looked down at the phone and hesitantly picked it up to hear quiet blabbering coming from the receiver. As I put the phone closer to my ear I could clearly hear Feliciano on the other end, still going on and on about all the things he loved about the old man. It was like he hadn't even noticed I had fallen asleep for over an hour in the middle of the conversation.

_"Oh and Lovi remember that one day when we were seven?"_Feliciano asked, tears still heavy in his voice, _"And then Grandpa Roma did-"_ I yawned loudly on the other end and hesitantly interrupted the other.

"Hey, Feli, I gotta pack for tomorrow still. I'll see you in Switzerland, alright?" (Our parents had planned for the two of us to fly from our different locations, me from Madrid and Feliciano from Berlin, to meet and take another flight from Bern to Rome.) If I could see what things were like over on his end, Feliciano would probably be nodding and wiping his tears. All I heard was,

_"Okay, Fratello. Veh, I'll see you tomorrow~"_

"Yeah. Bye, Feli." There was a small pause where I reached for the end button when Feliciano suddenly yelled,

_"Wait! Wait Fratello! Don't hang up yet!" _I managed to hold back a groan before putting the phone back to my ear.

"What is it?"

_"I love you!~"_ I sighed heavily but replied in the same manner.

"Love you too, Feli. Bye." And I made sure to hang up before he had anything else to say on the subject.

Once that was over I first glanced at Antonio's alarm clock. It read 9:30 pm so Antonio shouldn't be back for a little while yet. Then I looked around at the mess of clothes I had laid out before calling Feliciano. Fuck it was all a mess. And it didn't help that my head was now pounding against my skull in an all too familiar headache.

I got up and made my way over my dresser in search of the bottle of aspirin, but when I got there the surface was clear besides my piece of shit keys. I didn't bother holding back a groan this time as I realized I wouldn't have any aspirin for the flight. And that wasn't going to happen.

...

There was that convenience store on the corner right outside campus. They'll still be open at this time.

Moaning and groaning, I dragged myself to the door and then to the shitty elevators which led me down to the elevator hall which then led into the lobby area. I began to trudge my way around the corner into the lobby area when I suddenly saw two figures standing by the doors.

Antonio...and Francisco.

I pulled back quickly then checked to see if they had seen me. After a quick look it was clear that the two were completely unfazed and there hadn't been a break in their conversation.

I couldn't hear what they were saying from where I was standing but I knew it couldn't be anything good. Not after what Francisco had just shared with me.

Then I suddenly realized something. Why the hell am I just standing here? I don't need to be hiding from either of these two! I have every right to know what they're saying! If anything I should barge in there right now and break it up. I want to keep Francisco away from Antonio, right?

So I took a step around the corner to make my entrance when something unexpected happened.

The second I turned around the corner I saw Antonio lean forward and...and...

_Kiss Francisco._

It wasn't just a peck on the lips either. It was a powerful, demanding kiss that carried throughout my initial shock of the whole situation.

Wait.

_What._

_No._

No no no no _NO._

I wheeled around before even seeing the end of the kiss and stormed straight past the elevators and to the dingy old stairs. A strong wave of anger, frustration, confusion, sadness, and overall hurt overwhelmed my entire being as I made my way out the doors onto my floor. It was so thick and so very overpowering that I could hardly tell what I had just seen.

My mind had broken into a civil war. One side was insisting that it had seen Antonio kiss Francisco, not the other way around. He might- no, he had motherfucking feelings for Francisco. I saw it with my own eyes. Then there was the other side, the side that denied everything. _No_ that did _not_ just happen. Antonio did _not_ kiss Francisco. It's all a lie. Antonio loves you. He would never do that.

But it didn't matter how my times that part of my mind tried to convince me. I had seen what happened and now...

I had no idea what to believe anymore.

I slammed the door to my dorm open and began packing my clothes which no attempt at organization what so ever. If it was lying around and it was mine it was stuffed into the suitcase. I grabbed anything lying on the dresser and put them into my pockets before I had to sit on the overflowing suitcase in order to close it. I fiddled with the zipper (it was fucking hard to see through tears dammit) before finally zipping it around and pulling the entire suitcase onto the floor. I scanned the room once to check if I had left anything before stomping towards the door, which was still swung wide open.

My flight may be tomorrow morning but there was nothing keeping me in my dorm room tonight. I didn't know where I was going but it didn't matter. At the moment I'd rather be anywhere than here in this God forsaken place. Anywhere where I don't have to see that bastard's face. However, of course, fate had its own plans.

I suddenly found myself face to face with Antonio as I rounded the doorway into the hall. He looked worried by the angle of his eyebrows and the way he bit his lip when he looked down at me.

What a fucking_ joke_.

"Lovi what's-"

"Wrong?" I interrupted, trying to keep my voice in a steady tone but it was difficult with tears still streaming down my face, "Don't fucking lie straight to my face. You know perfectly well what's wrong."

Antonio's face turned from worried to confusion to realization and then finally pure desperation. He shook his head, green eyes wide as he tried to make eye contact which I promptly avoided.

"No! No, Lovi you don't understand! It wasn't-" he reached out to touch the hand that wasn't wrapped around the handle of my suitcase but I pulled away and practically screamed at him.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Antonio froze in the motion and looked over me as heavy breaths returned and I wiped some of the tears so I could see clearly as I said my next words.

"I'm l-leaving Spain and never coming back." I paused to breathe again. I was finding it difficult at the moment. "I'm sure you won't want to, considering you've got F-Francisco," it almost hurt to say his name but I sucked up that bit of the overall pain and continued, "But d-don't bother coming after me. I n-never want to see you again! I hate you!" I was shouting now, clenching my fists around the handle of my suitcase so hard my knuckles were turning white, "I should have never come here in the first place. What a f-fucking waste of two months."

It was at this point that I didn't really know if what I was saying was actually what I meant. I just found myself spewing out anything that I thought would make Antonio feel horrible. Right now it didn't matter if what I said was true or not. I didn't care as long as Antonio felt as shitty as I did. I glared through the tears.

"I should have known something was wrong when things actually worked in my favor...because..." I swallowed a sob or two before I continued, my words hanging in the air even long after I stormed past Antonio, down the stairs, out of the Cortes building, into my piece of shit, and onto the streets of Madrid.

"A trip to Spain could only end in..._heartbreak_."

* * *

**._.**

**Yeah guys...stuffs getting heavy with only one chapter left to go. **

**Which reminds me. Yes! Only one final chapter (if you don't include an epilogue)...I can't believe it. It's almost been 4 months of posting the chapters of this story! They've gone by so fast too...Geez I can't believe it's almost April! APRIL! My sophomore year of high school is almost over! *doesn't know whether to be happy or sad* **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed even if...even if I ended the chapter like _that._ Please don't worry though! Things will be explained and resolved in the end~ I can't end anything without a happy ending. :3**

**So I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. I'm slowly being eaten alive by the amount of schoolwork I have to deal with in the next couple of days and then I am leaving for my band trip back to Alfred's nether regions AGAIN on Thursday. (Does this mean I can say I'm invading Alfred's vital regions because I'll be to Florida twice in a week. XD) So yes...I don't know. Hopefully after this next week all this stress I have at the moment will fade substantially. :D**

**Thanks for dealing with me and my busy schedule! XD;**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	12. You

**Wow...Chapter 12 already, huh?**

**What's up you guys? How have you been? :D (Prepare for a looong A/n)**

**I apologize for the kinda long wait between updates but I have been kinda busy lately with getting back into the swing of things at school. A week ago I was in Disney World which was AMAZING because my friends are just totally cool like that and made the whole trip awesome even if it was a bit stressful trying to get out of Epcot so we wouldn't miss the bus to the airport back at the hotel...(which we did anyway and we were almost late...ahaha...love you Sam~ I just NEEDED that Turtwig plushy D:)**

**But I'm like a little kid in Disney World. ESPECIALLY MAGIC KINGDOM. It is the most magical place on Earth FO SHO. I was freakin' out at all the rides like, "THE TEA CUPS! OMG YES." Okay not quite but pretty damn close. XD**

**Enough about that. So I think I'm obligated to thank you all AGAIN for being AMAZING with the reviews. Really, we got more than ever on the last chapter! Just...thanks so so much. I know I've said this a million times but you guys are the best. So much love you yah~ ^^ Because you guys have been so awesome (and 300 is most likely the last milestone we will reach with this story) the 300th reviewer will get a one-shot of their choice~ Yep...I'll try this! Haha it should be interesting! :'D I'll PM you if you are! Yay~ **

**So this is techinically the last chapter of "A Trip to Spain Could Only End in..." Geez time really does fly, doesn't it? Well, I think I'll save all the summary stuff for the A/n in the epilouge. Speaking of the epiloge, that shouldn't be too far off and after that I'll have to mark this story as complete! *gasp* **

**(I don't think I'll add a bottom A/n for this chapter by the way. Just leave as is. Hope you enjoy guys~)**

**Disclaimer: Thanks Hetalia. Even if I don't own you, I guess you're still kinda amazing~**

**Warning: Eh...Language like always.**

**Note: This first part is in third person just to explain what happened in Chapter 11~ Don't be confused~ ;D**

* * *

A Trip To Spain Could Only End In...

_You..._

XxX

Antonio couldn't help running back to the Cortes building despite being so exhausted he could sleep on cement if he were to lay down right then and there.

It wasn't that hard, actually.

But he did run because he had_ promised_ Lovi he would be back and even if his little tomato wouldn't show it, Antonio was sure that he would be happy to see him back earlier than expected! Lovi was just cute like that~

However, as he walked through the doors into the Cortes building, he was surprised to see Francisco Garcia sitting in one of chairs in the lobby.

The shorter man stood up out of his chair when the doors opened and he slowly made his way over until he was standing in front of Antonio.

"Antonio..."

"Francisco..." Antonio replied in the same matter. _What was going on?_ Francisco grinned and moved a small step closer to the other Spaniard.

"It's been a while since it's just been the two of us, huh?" the shorter's eyes flashed up to meet Antonio's as he said this and Antonio shifted slightly, lips pulled down into a sort of frown.

"Well, ever since you broke up with me, I guess..." but he trailed off as a slender finger came up touch his chest.

"Let's not talk about that..." Francisco's tone sounded smooth as always but there was a small sliver of panic hidden in that smirk as well, "Actually that's something I've been thinking about lately~"

"..._Really?_"

"Mhm~" Francisco's finger moved upwards towards Antonio's face and stopped at his chin, "Actually I was regretting my decision...I miss you Antonio. I want you to come _back_~" Suddenly Antonio's frown deepened and he stepped back and Francisco pouted in disappointment.

"No, Francisco." Antonio said firmly, his tone becoming icy as he continued, "I'm with Lovi and I love him more than anything...more than what I _ever_ felt for you, actually." There was a stab of pain in Francisco's chest at Antonio's words but he simply put on another smooth smile and chuckled.

"Oh, really?" he said, "No lingering feelings for your _first?"_ Antonio flinched and Francisco caught the movement, grinning wider, "I have a hard time believing you."

"I don't." Antonio said, jaw set, "None whatsoever."

"Prove it then."

Suddenly Antonio moved forward, cupping Francisco's face in his hands and slammed his lips down on the other's, catching him off guard.

It was nice to feel the soft lips of one of his best lovers on his once more and Francisco found himself leaning into the other, moving his lips in time to Antonio's.

But...

Something felt wrong.

After the initial feel of the kiss, he noticed the lack of emotion in Antonio and in himself. There were no fireworks...no spark at all. It was just lips moving against lips. It hardly qualified as a kiss at all and eventually Francisco pulled back, finally understanding.

"See?" Antonio said, "There's nothing left between us...you felt it." After a moment, Francisco finally nodded, "Now, I need to go find Lovi."

Antonio began walking away towards the elevators but Francisco suddenly put a hand on the sleeve of his shirt, holding him back. Frustrated, Antonio opened his mouth to say something but Francisco beat him to it.

"Just wait one second, Antonio." Francisco turned, looking the other directly in the eyes, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he thought of were to begin, "Maybe I should explain a few things first..."

* * *

Miserable did not, in any way possible, sum up what I was feeling at this moment.

Seriously. How about you try waking up in a shitty motel room where the walls are decorated with nothing but horrible wallpaper and water stains, the carpet also has multiple stains (one of which looked a hell of a lot like _blood_...creepy), the bed creaks obnoxiously every time you move, and...

Well...

You're freezing because 1.) These sheets are as shitty as the wallpaper and 2.) Your boyfriend isn't there to hold you throughout the night.

Y-yeah. Things kinda_ sucked_.

Despite loitering around the motel room (peeling away at the wallpaper mostly. Who knows? Maybe there was a secret passage behind it that could take me away from hell around me.) until it was finally close enough to the time before I should start leaving for the airport, I still couldn't figure out where my thoughts were. Honestly speaking, I had no idea what to do. The only things I was certain of was that my flight was leaving to Bern in three hours, I had shown up way too early, and now I was waiting at the gate for what had seemed like a fucking _eternity._

A great lot of help that did me.

_Fuck._

I glanced down at my watch for what must have been the fifth or sixth time that minute and exhaled deeply, an irritated frown on my lips. I looked around the gate and wasn't surprised to see that it was completely empty except for an employee who was busy sweeping around a trash can across a couple rows of chairs.

Thinking back on everything that had happened the night before, I felt a sinking in my gut and bit my lip to prevent the tears for forming in the corner of my eyes. Shit. I was not going to cry now in front of...all these empty seats.

...

_Screw it._

I bent forward and rested my elbows onto my knees, burying my face in my hands and letting a few small sobs escapes my lips.

And I cried.

...Though I was ready to contain myself if that sweeping fucker decided to come over.

But really...hadn't I cried enough when I pretty much _b-broke it off_ with Antonio after he...he k-kiss-

God dammit I don't even want to think about it. Why couldn't things just go my way? I had trusted Antonio. I had handed over my fucking heart to the bastard and he had just thrown it away for _what?_ Oh yeah...his incredibly gay (shut up you) ex-boyfriend. See that prefix before the 'boyfriend'? Yeah Antonio had made out with his _ex_-boyfriend right in front of me.

...And I couldn't understand _why._

I mean, Antonio wasn't the best with figuring things out but come _on_. He's not like that. Sure, he's been with a lot of people but he's not a _man whore_ like Francisco.

He loved me.

At least, that's what I keep saying to myself. In reality I may be as betrayed and back-stabbed and heart-broken as I felt. Antonio may have chosen Francisco and it could be as straight-forward as that. However, my stubborn attitude wouldn't let me believe it. I continued to hold onto the slim chance that it had all been a big mistake and things had just looked very ,very, _horribly_ wrong.

And that's what made me an idiot.

After spending a few moments trying to stop the sobs (which were now flowing freely…_shit_) I managed to retrieve my cell phone, pull up one of my contacts, sit back, and listen to the ringing on the other end before someone picked up.

_"Hello?"_

I don't know what is was but…_god_ it was nice to hear Elise's voice on the other end. It's not like I hadn't talked to her in a while (actually I had just talked to her about having to leave Spain just the other day) but she was my…my _best friend_ and I just really needed to hear her voice d-dammit!

_"Lovino?"_ I swallowed hard, trying not to sound too choked up when I replied.

"S-Shit Elise…" I sniffed, sounding absolutely pathetic. I rested my forehead on my hand and let out a long, shuddering sigh, squeezing my eyes which caused a couple tears to drip onto the hideous carpet, "…I-I can't do this."

Elise listened in silence as I explained the events of the night before (dammit how many times am I going have to relive this?) until I had finally finished. She paused for a second before speaking up, her voice sounding as calm as usual.

_"Lovino. You have to listen to me, alright?"_

"Y-yeah…"

_"There's nothing you can do."_ I felt my heart drop into my stomach and I gaped at the receiver, my sobs stopping momentarily due to the shock.

_What?_ But Elise _always_ had the plan! She _always_ knew what to say about this kind of stuff! What the hell? How could she say that so easily? She didn't even sound pained. She said it like it was the most obvious solution in the world!

"What the hell do you mean there's nothing I can do dammit!" I yelled, lowering my tone as the employee looked up from his work before quickly beginning again. Yeah keep sweeping you bastard.

_"Exactly what I just said."_ Elise continued, her voice even, _"You have to let these things come, Lovino. You're leaving and Antonio is staying. I don't understand why Antonio did what he did but you can't fix it…not in your current situation that is."_

"Great ton of help that does me!" I fumed. I didn't really know _why_ I angry at Elise. She was right. (But that's not a surprise.) I really couldn't do anything but I had had that little bit of hope that she would magically have the solution and now that she doesn't I…I had really hit rock bottom. I continued my ranting none the less. The more I yelled into the receiver…the better I felt even if I knew I was being a total ass.

"So I'm supposed to do _nothing._ Well I guess I'm doing a pretty damn good job already considering I'm just sitting around in the fucking airport! Dammit you were the one that got me with Antonio! You should-"

_"You're wrong."_

I paused.

"What?"

_"I'm not the one you got you with Toni, Lovino."_ she said, _"That was you. You're the reason Antonio fell in love with you. I didn't do any of that."_ There was another small pause in which I could hear her exhale heavily on the other end, _"If it's really meant to be with you two, something will happen. It'll work out. If not…I'm sorry…"_

"Elise- I-"

_"Good luck, Lovino."_

And the line went dead.

…

She likes to keep it dramatic, doesn't she?

I swore under my breath and shut my phone, observing the carpet for a moment before standing up out of my seat. After talking to Elise I desperatly needed something to distract me from my thoughts…and that tourist shop over there looked pretty damn distracting.

* * *

So these tourist shops…they were pretty obnoxious if you get what I'm saying.

I mean, who the hell wants to buy souvenirs in an airport? And they weren't even descent! It was all the shit that nobody even cared about but all the companies thought would be great to deck out in what even made that specific place _"great"_ and slap a ridiculous price tag on it.

Yeah…that's what kind of shop this was.

I tried to ignore all of the shining little suns that were plastered onto everything (because the Sun is _great_ in Spain…you know, if it doesn't burn your fucking _flesh_ off) as I made my way straight to the back where I was confronted by a huge wall of glossy magazines. Yes. Magazines. Because nothing was more distracting than Spanish gossip.

…Except that little cartoon sun on the keychain in the corner of my eye. I swear it was staring at me.

But moving right along.

I flipped the pages, only glancing at the headline before moving on to the next. However, after a few pages, I was turning them so fast that they were being practically ripped out of the binding.

_How to know he's into you._

_10 tips to communicating with your partner._

_He loves me…he loves me not?_

_Healthy marriages. What it takes to-_

I slammed the magazines shut and pushed it back onto the self roughly, noticing how heavy my breaths had become once the damned thing was out of my hands. It wasn't long after that when I was back to a seat at my gate, having stormed out of the shop as fast as possible.

And the tears were not back dammit.

* * *

I guess the flight to Bern wasn't all that bad.

Well, maybe I shouldn't say that.

It fucking sucked before I was finally able to fall asleep. You see, I had the window seat (which was pretty fucking awesome cause the clouds cool look badass sometimes and when you bored as hell it was the best thing in the world dammit) so considering this, I had two other people sitting beside me.

In the middle was a tall blonde (maybe five or so years older than me) with glasses and bright, shining blue eyes. He looked like he was going to jump out of his seat with the way he was annoyingly bouncing his knees. The only thing that seemed to be keeping him from exploding from pure…whatever the hell was going on in this bastard's mind was the consistent glare of the other man seated next to the aisle.

He was blonde as well but had a smaller frame than the fucker in the middle as well as green eyes (duller than Antonio's…d-dammit) in contrast to the blue. His- _holy shit were those eyebrows? Geezus I thought they were- okay never mind back on topic_- were furrowed and there was an irritable frown on his lips.

"_Alfred_," the man snapped with a strong British accent, closing his book but keeping his thin fingers in the binding to mark his place, "Would you_ please_ stop that insistent bouncing?" His eyes flashed to Alfred's knees then met blue eyes, still frowning.

"But Iggy!"

Well that was a weird name...but by the way the other's frown deepened, I assumed it was some sort of nickname.

"Aren't you excited? We just got down with our honey-m-" but he wasn't allowed to finish as "Iggy" slammed a hand over Alfred's mouth.

_"Please!"_ Iggy hissed, cheeks turning slightly pink while Alfred's eyes smiled for his hidden lips, "Have some _tact!_ You don't have to shout it to the world!"

"Budf fat's bwhat allf fbarried mouples fo~!" Alfred mumbled and Iggy's ears turned red, his slightly shaggy hair doing nothing to hide them.

Why did he say? Damn, couldn't hear a thing…n-not that I cared. I was starting to feel tired from last night and I wanted to fucking sleep so I didn't look like a _zombie_ when I saw Feliciano.

…He'd probably flip his shit.

…Which is actually really fucking dangerous and these people- _whatever they were to each other_- were preventing that from happening dammit!

I rolled my head back in their direction and got a full look at their bickering. (Mostly on Iggy's part. Alfred was just grinning along as the other's face turned remarkable shades of red.)

"Christ, shut the hell up, would yah?" I groaned, a headache now taking over.

_Great._

"You two bicker like a married couple…" Alfred's face brightened immediately while Iggy tried to hide his in his book.

"Hey, Arthur!" (Oh…so that was the Brit's actual name.) Alfred exclaimed, grinning from me to Arthur and back, "We must be doing something right then!" He paused, looking down at his hand, "Or did you just see the rings?"

I frowned in confusion before I glanced down to see a gold band on Alfred's ring finger and another flash of gold on Arthur's as well.

_Oh._

Well then.

"Uh…congratulations?" I said/asked awkwardly, having never been very good at this kind of shit. Alfred beamed.

"Yeah, thanks man!" he said, wrapping an arm around Arthur's shoulder while the other mumbled a sort of "thank you" as well, pale face now bright red.

...

Call me whatever but…When I looked at Alfred and Arthur I saw Antonio and I…

I could imagine him grinning along while I fired off my mouth like he had done so many times before. I could see Antonio's curly brown hair in place of Alfred's blonde and green eyes shining even brighter than the blue. He would turn to me, gentle smile accompanied by gentle touches on my face, stroking my burning cheek. Then he would secure everything with a kiss. I could feel the lips that had pressed against mine so many times before and a small sliver of comfort shone beneath the emptiness.

It was short lived, however, as I remembered that the lips that Antonio last kissed were not mine…and everything turned to darkness once more.

"Well could you shut up so I can sleep?" I asked, tone back to an irritated grumble. I caught Arthur's eye and he nodded quickly, probably willing for anything just to get Alfred to lower his tone.

With that, I turned my head back to the side, resting it against the airplane interior and looked, eyes half-lidded, out the window as the airplane took off into the clouds and the land was left behind. I closed my eyes and listened to the soft rumble of the engine.

Despite the couple having gone relatively quiet, I still had trouble falling into a peaceful sleep.

Well, it was hard to when the person who kept flashing in front of your eyes was the same one you were leaving behind at 500 or so miles per hour…dammit.

* * *

The flight to Bern wasn't long, only about two and a half hours. (The only reason I knew that was because the pilot must have repeated it a shit ton of time. But whatever…)

When I finally came to during the landing (and didn't yell and kick the seat in front of me at the sudden turbulence and received an angry look from the bastard in front of me dammit) I glanced over at the other passengers and found Arthur, now almost done with his book, still reading with his (monstrous) eyebrows calmly pulled together in concentration while Alfred had managed to make a pillow out of the Brit's shoulder. He was snoring softly, not even flinching in his sleep as the plane's wheels hit the runway at top speeds.

Arthur, however, looked up and closed his book, a hint of a smile on his lips as he glanced down at the sleeping man on his shoulder.

I turned my head quickly, frowning again, crossing my arms and directing my gaze out the window again as the plane began to slow down.

Why did they have to be so fucking…_lovey-dovey_ now…when I was still so _h-heart-broken_ dammit?

I huffed and never took my eyes off of the runway (even though I could hear a few sleep mumbles which must have been Alfred coming to again) until everyone began un-boarding.

I groaned as I stood up, back and neck stiff due to the awkward way I had slept and after what had seemed like a fucking eternity, my row finally began filing out.

God, it was weird getting out of Spain. I mean, compared to the insanely hot _oh my god_ temperatures, Switzerland was pretty damn _cold._ I actually felt myself shivering as I exited the plane and made my way into the tunnel-thingy (I didn't fucking know what it was called dammit) and then the Bern airport.

But I wasn't cold for long because suddenly I was not only sufficiently warm but was also on the floor, hurting all over.

"GAH!" I screamed, losing my balance and falling over as a figure suddenly launched itself at me, _"Feliciano!"_

"FRATELLO! I MISSED YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO-" But I interrupted him, flicking him on the nose which then caused the other's soft brown eyes to fill with tears, "F-Fratellooo~" I grumbled and managed to lift myself out from under him. Glancing around I noticed there were now quite a few eyes on us as well as many raised eyebrows and stifled giggles.

"_S-shit_, Feli," I hissed under my breath, my face totally _not_ darkening because of the sudden attention to us, "Look what you did dammit!" Seeming to not notice anything at all, Feliciano stood up as well and simply continued to adorabl-_annoying_ hug me like I was his fucking long lost relative, not like it had only been two months since we last saw each other.

"But I can't help it~" the other whined, his grip on me proving to be extremely difficult to squirm out of, "I have so much to tell you about Germany! It was so so so so-"

Geezus not _that_ again.

"Uh, okay whatever. Feliciano just…just let go for a second and you can tell me whatever alright?" I said and to my relief, my idiot of a brother released me (not like I couldn't have gotten out if I had really tried dammit) and smiled a wide smile at me. I patted him on the head awkwardly. (What, was he some kind of dog? Yes, actually. He was a lot like a dog. If he had a tail it'd be fucking wagging like crazy right now and- wait. What am I even talking about- oh right…)

"S-So you wanted to tell me something about that hell hole you spent the last two months in?" I asked, now walking out of our gate (and away from all of the staring people dammit) and towards our next gate which would take us to Rome, which was only a couple other gates away.

"Veh, yeah it was so much fun~" Feliciano continued, trailing behind me. I could practically feel him beaming, "At first it was kinda scary because everyone in Germany is really strict and big and, well..._scary_ but I ended finding a really good friend!"

"A really good friend?" I asked, half-listening to Feliciano's response as I glanced around for our gate number.

"Yeah!" Feliciano practically squealed, skipping to catch up with me, "And now he's my boyfriend~! I really-"

"Wait your _what?"_ Feliciano's expression fell just a tiny bit at my tone but he smiled none the less.

"Mhm~ His name is Ludwig! He's my roommate's younger brother!" I glanced at Feli from the corner of my eye and could tell he was nervously waiting for my reaction. I let out a long sigh and twisted the straps of my carry-on uncomfortably.

What was he expecting? Some sort of _"best wishes"_ from me? Permission to be with one of those potato bastards? If that's what he wanted there was no way in hell I was-

"O-Okay then...that's nice I guess..."

I've got to be the best older brother in the entire fucking world dammit.

Feliciano literally skipped little circles around me and nearly tackled me to the ground again.

"Veh~ I have to tell you allllll about it then! The story of how we met is so cuuute~! You see, it all started when Gilbert- that's my roommate by the way! He's really loud but he can also be really funny! There was this one time when he tried to-"

Feliciano just went on and on with all of his stories about Germany from the second he arrived to the second he left. He didn't leave out a single detail (even, to my dismay, when he got to the more..._intimate_ parts) and his story continued as we sat down at our gate, boarded the plane, and even through the entire flight to Rome.

Yeah, I was surprised I was able to sit through so much of Feliciano's blabbering myself.

It was kind of nice, though. No matter what Feliciano talked about, it kept my mind off of everything that had been pulling at my mind for the last couple of hours. All I had to do was concentrate on his words and I didn't have to think about anything else...

I didn't have to feel any more pain.

Even if only for the time being.

* * *

"And that's when I got the call from mamma that Grandpa had died! It was so sad, Fratello~ So so sad~"

I glanced over to Feliciano as we un-boarded the plane, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I know it was, Feli." I replied, sighing and putting a hand on his shoulder, "I know it was..." There was a sudden silence as Feliciano ended his story...either that or he was now too choked up to continue. Either way, it was now deafeningly quiet.

It wasn't until we had exited into the airport that Feliciano finally spoke up again.

"I really have to go to the bathroom," he said and I noticed him fidgeting, "I'll be right back, okay Lovi?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be here." I mumbled and Feliciano ran off.

I couldn't stop the sudden sinking feeling in my chest as I looked back to where I had just exited, watching as other individuals, couples with children, siblings, and other types of people walked out.

But I never saw the someone I actually wanted to see. The someone who I would probably never see again.

So now what, Elise? He's not here...I don't see him running out after me...explaining and apologizing and holding me close to him, telling me he loves me. Antonio didn't come. He didn't come after me...he doesn't care. He made his decision.

And it didn't involve me.

I guess we just weren't meant to be after all, huh?

"Here I am, Lovi."

...

The gentle voice drifted to my ears from close behind me. It was a sort of nervous tone but strong, like it always had been.

I turned around slowly on my heels to face the person who had frustrated me beyond belief, made my face turn all sorts of red, caused my breath to hitch and leave my body more times than I could count, broken my heart in a million pieces, and...who I realized I loved more than I could ever explain in words. He was the person I had been hoping would walk out of the airplane after me and tell me he loves me again.

_Antonio._

But I couldn't say anything. Now that he was actually here in front of me, I was at a loss for words. I don't know if it was the initial shock or just left over emotion that stopped my words from coming out. All I could do was stare while he shifted uncomfortably.

"Ah, I took the first direct flight to Rome I could find..." he said, sighing heavily. I could tell by the dark circles under his eyes that he had defiantly not slept in a _long_ time but he kept a slightly unsure smile on his lips none the less, "_You_ sure took your time getting here, though...ahaha...ha..." his laugh trailed off and his smile faded and a pained expression replaced it.

"God, Lovi..." he began, rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes meeting mine, "Francisco explained everything to me and how can I even tell you how sorry I am...for everything?" He paused and when I showed no signs of a reaction, he continued, "You may not believe me but what you saw with Francisco meant nothing. Actually, it was _proof_ that there isn't any part of me that loves him anymore. He...he didn't feel like you, because he's _not_ you, Lovi."

"You may be hot-tempered and loud and you swear a lot and your kicks really hurt-really, Lovi, you left _bruises!-_ But you're also adorable when your blush and I stay awake sometimes just to watch your soft expression when you sleep. I love the way you storm away after I embarrass you and the sweet moments when you like to hold me and seeing you cheering for me during a football match...I just love everything you say and do and make me feel. I love _you_ Lovi."'

I felt the corners of my lips move up slightly at his words...yes, I was actually fucking _smiling_ as the bastard continued, looking more flustered than I had even seen him. Yeah, it was kinda funny, okay? I couldn't help it...

"B-But I understand if you never what to see me again or come back to Spain. _God,_ I was such an idiot. I swear if I could-" but I stopped him mid-sentence as I threw my arms around him, holding him tighter than I ever have. If I was close to practically crushing his ribs, he didn't show it.

"Lovi?" I buried my face in his chest, loving the feel of his familiar skin beneath me, securing me there. I felt the emptiness lift for the first time in what had felt like years.

"I-I love you, bastard." I said into his shirt, gripping it like my life depended on it, "And I love Spain and despite all the shit I had to go through to get here...I'm glad it all happened." Antonio's arms made their way to their familiar places as well, one around my waist and the other stroking my hair.

"Really, Lovi?"

I nodded and lifted my head to meet his emerald eyes.

"Yeah..." I said, "Because a trip to Spain could only end in _you_."

Fin~


	13. Cheesestrings

**Yo guys. Here we are at the end of "A Trip to Spain Could Only End In..." Put on your seat belts and record that show you don't want to miss because this is going to be a LONG A/n.**

**So I meant to get this up a week ago. Well, that obviously didn't happen. School has been...ugh do not want. Let's just say that I cannot wait for summer vacation, no school, my driver's license, and hopefully my own laptop! Whooooo~**

**Also with being late on stuff I know I have yet to reply to more than half of the reviews I got on the last chapter! I'm so so sorry! Like I said, school's been hell and I spent most of my weekend with family, working on my science project and a Hetalia meme of awesomeness. (Yeah, I obviously prioritize well.) I will get to them though! It may just take a while...Ahaha...**

**So here are my last thoughts and thank you's as we close up this story:**

**Four months, huh? I honestly didn't think I was capable of sticking with something for this long. "A Trip To Spain Could Only End In..." totally started out as a mangy plot bunny attacking my brain. In the beginning I had NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL I WAS DOING. SERIOUSLY. This story was a roller coaster the whole way through and didn't have a definite ending until I wrote chapter 12. There was hardly any planning going into any of the chapters. On most occasions I would decide to bang out a chapter and spend the whole afternoon or night just writing so I could upload it as soon as possible. XD**

**Most of the time little ideas would pop up randomly at the most inappropriate times possible. Actually, the plot twists for introducing Isabella and turning Francisco to the "dark side" both occurred during a shower if I remember correctly, the entire ending airport scene was planned out during my pastor's homily at church, and that part when Antonio got hurt and Lovi spilled the truth was thought up during my Math midterm. You don't even have to tell me I have issues. I know. But really, this fic was always going on for me because I spent the last four months thinking constantly about the plot line. haha dedication much? I think so...XD**

**I'll miss it. Haha**

**THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL, BEAUTIFUL, OVERALL TOTALLY EPIC REVIEWERS. Geez you guys...*tear* You don't even know how much you mean to me! Oh my god so many of you have managed to make my day so much better when I read your reviews! Seriously, they keep me going. I had a lot of love and heart put into this story out if my own will power but really, every author looks to their readers to get things moving. Without you guys this story would have been a bust. I feel so very lucky to have gotten so much love and attention! I almost feel spoiled as this was only my second Hetalia fic and the first I actually finished! Wow.**

**Special thanks to the select few of you who have been here from the beginning when I started in November! Congrats on making it through this journey with me! And to those of you who joined in the middle and the ending thank you as well! You're just as important and I love you all to death!**

**To my best friend Sam, YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU BEHIND THIS SCREEN thanks for sticking with me even if you were disappointed it wasn't an update for "World Camp" when I told you about an update most of the time. XD Oh yeah and sorry about Chapter 9...At least you liked the soccer part right? 8D;**

**Also! _Windup-Charmer_ was my 300th reviewer! (300 REVIEWS WHAT?) Your one-shot might come at the end of the month or it might not. After things calm down I will get to it for sure! (I'll PM you if it'll be late) Thanks again!**

**However, after I get that one-shot up I may be a bit inactive. As much as I love FF and all the people here it has also been unbelievably stressful at times and finals aren't too far off. I'll still post occasional updates to the other stories I have been avoiding up to this point but they won't be often. I think I'm going to focus on school and track for a bit and become more active in the summer! ^^ Thanks for understanding!**

**Also some of you have asked if I will write more Spamano and the answer is HECK YEAH I WILL. I love this pairing and I will defiantly continue writing them!**

**So this epilogue is short...I didn't mean for it to be long or go into too much detail. I just wanted to sum up a few things. ACTUALLY I KNOW YOU GUYS WILL LOVE ONE PART. OMG TEHE. So I will not have an ending A/n. I think this is enough Good Lord.**

**Last thing. I have a small request and you guys have been more than awesome thus far so this shouldn't be too hard! I you have the time I would love to hear your thoughts on this story! Tell me your favorite parts, least favorites or even little things that you liked or disliked about my writing! I'll even be more than willing to answer any last questions you have about how, why, when I wrote or didn't write something! I think it could be fun! :'D**

**With that, please enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine to own.**

**Warnings: Language.**

**Note: The title of this epilogue was requested by the awesome _WhenTheMugiwarasCry-ICryAlso_ and her equally awesome friend _I-Want-A-Crystal-Chandelier_ back in chapter 7. Though I still don't quite understand myself and it has nothing to do with this chapter, here you go! XD**

**(I'll check for more mistakes later. I feel sick D:)**

* * *

A Trip To Spain Could Only End In...

_Cheesestrings..._

XxX

"Hey Lovi~"

I exhaled deeply and looked up from my luggage that I had been meaning to unpack for the last four days now.

Damn, everything was so wrinkled and...Gah! Had I really been too hysterical to fucking fold my clothes before I packed them? The truth was, yes, I had been...b-but I didn't want to think about that dammit.

"Lovi~?" I heard Antonio's voice drifting in from down the hall and I glanced towards the door, contemplating whether or not to reply. In the end I figured it was more entertaining to just sit back and watch while I worked on this luggage problem.

Yeah. I'm evil. Mwhaha~

"Lovi your house is too big! There are so many rooms! Who needs this many-" Finally Antonio pushed open the door to my bedroom and immediately stopped yelling and instead put on a bright smile, "Ah! There you are!"

"Here I am..." I mumbled, turning back to the suitcase so the bastard couldn't see the corners of my lips twitching into a hesitant smile.

I suddenly felt his arms wrapping around me from behind and his chin rest on my shoulder. He hummed quietly to himself as he looked over my disaster of a bed.

"That's a mess." he said bluntly though I could tell he was smiling by the way the atmosphere remained light.

"Yeah, and whose fault do you think that is?" I grumbled, tossing the clothes onto the floor which would be thrown in the wash later.

"Um..." Antonio pondered for a moment before shrugging, "I don't know. Whose fault is it?" I turned my head a bit to see him biting the inside if his cheek, looking genuinely puzzled.

"Never mind." I sighed again, "It doesn't matter anyway." I tried to slip out of his grip but Antonio kept his arm hooked tightly around my hips, allowing me little movement. I frowned.

"The hell? Let go bas-"

"Was it me, Lovi?"

I paused, not knowing exactly what to say. It had been four days since I left Spain and things had finally been calming down for the first time in months.

I was back in Rome with Antonio, Feliciano and (sadly) Feli's extremely German boyfriend (blonde hair, blue eyes, muscles, the whole frickin' package), Ludwig.

A fucking potato bastard was what "Luddy" (because that was the vomit-inducing nickname Feliciano constantly called him by) was. Okay sure, he hadn't actually done anything suspicious since getting here or given me a reason to kick his German ass back to Berlin BUT I'm sure it wouldn't be long dammit.

Besides having to deal with my supposed "future brother-in-law" (because Feliciano was always going about how much he loved his precious potato and that they're going to be married someday and I had to constantly remind him that they had only known each other for two months. And of course by "reminding" I mean that I had to literally beat it into his pathetic mind.) things had actually been decent.

For one, though Antonio missed his nationals game to come see me in Rome, his team managed to pull through a tough match and come out with a victory. Ricardo had been top scorer and put on the "Nation All-Star Team" for his efforts. Alonso on the other hand had been kicked off the team the day before the match for being caught with illegal drugs in the glove box of his car and was currently facing 90 days jail time.

Apparently Francisco had been the one to tell Antonio that I was leaving to Rome, having heard me when I had let it slip earlier that same day. I still didn't like Francisco. I don't think I could ever like Francisco after what had happened but I had to admit, if it hadn't been for him I might have never gotten back together with Antonio. For that I'm just a bit grateful. But just a little dammit!

I had been keeping in contact with Elise every day since returning to Rome and found out that she had gotten herself a boyfriend back in Belgium. I could just tell by the way she talked about him in the phone that she really loved him. I'm not a fucking girl so I didn't squeal or some shit like that but I was happy...really happy for her. Elise had helped me out in so many ways, not only with Antonio but with other things as well. She had been my first real friend and...she just deserved to be happy dammit!

And Isabella. I hadn't heard anything about her until Francisco had actually called to tell me she was in the hospital. The story goes that she had been hiking during a date with one of her boyfriends when she had walked a bit too close to the edge of a shallow cliff and fallen. Though she lived through the incident, she fractured her right leg, both arms, four ribs, and her collar bone.

...So she had actually fallen off a cliff in the end.

It's not that I was happy that she had been so critically injured, just surprised.

...

Pffffffft who the hell was I kidding?

What can I say?

Karma's a bitch.

But anyway.

After things had finally begun to go right again, the last thing I wanted was to bring back the past. Damn Antonio. Why did he even have to ask that?

I shook my head, "N-No." Damn my stuttering. I should really get some help for that.

"Lovi..." I groaned inwardly. The bastard was using "that" tone again. It was the kind if tone that pretty much meant "Dammit Lovino I know you're not being honest so just suck up your pride and say it outright already".

Or at least that's how I interpreted it.

I eventually nodded slowly and almost immediately felt Antonio bury his head in the crook of my neck, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled, his arms only pulling tighter around my waist, pulling me into him. I groaned and made another half-assed attempt to remove myself from his grip.

"Dammit Antonio! Do you think I really care anymore?" Antonio lifted his head, angling his head to look at my reddening face.

"But you just-"

"Well I don't okay?" I huffed, crossing my arms and determinately looking anywhere but the bastard's face, "I love you dammit! Didn't I make that clear?" I leaned forward enough so I could proceed to roughly throw the dirty clothes onto the floor, "I wouldn't have let you into my house if I didn't like you, idiot! Christ, you can be so thick sometimes!"

Suddenly I was spun around and a pair of lips descended on my own. Caught off guard, it took me a moment to respond before I kissed him back, arms sliding around his neck. (And I did not look like a girl! It was just an illusion dammit!)

Antonio grinned against my lips and pulling back, pressing our foreheads together, "Ah, I love it when you say 'I love you'!" I blushed redder and huffed, averting my eyes from the embarrassing bastard, "It's just so cute~ I wish I could kiss you all day long! Wouldn't that be amazing~?"

I wonder if I blushed hard enough if it could leave a burn on Antonio's forehead?

"D-Dammit Antonio! That's fucking embarrassing!"

"But true, Lovi! All true!" As he leaned in to kiss me again I managed to slap a hand over his lips and push back his assault. It's not that I didn't want to kiss him but I felt like I wouldn't want to stop if I did and I didn't particularly feel like doing it in my room mid-morning with the rest of my family around.

Hell no.

Maybe later.

...

Did I really just think that?

Fuck fuck fuck fuck...

"D-Didn't you come up here for a reason, bastard?" Antonio looked puzzled for a moment before his eyes brightened with realization.

"Oh yeah that's why I came up! It wasn't just to kiss your cute face~" I was about to kick him in the shins but luckily (for him, that is) he continued, "Your brother, Feli, wanted us all get together on the porch so we could all get to know each other!"

"Like hell!" I spat, turning irritable once more, "I didn't like that fucking potato bastard from the first time I saw him!"

"Aw come on, Lovi~" Antonio whined, putting on his own pout face, "I really want to get to know your brother! He's so cute~"

I was about to speak up but Antonio abruptly leaned down and planted another quick kiss on my lips, efficiently stopping me.

"And I'm sure that Ludwig isn't as bad as you think he is. Also-" I made the mistake of opening my mouth again to interject and Antonio kissed me again, this time longer and deeper than before and had me breathless by the end of it.

"I could do this all day, Lovi~" Antonio breathed, flashing all his white teeth.

"F-Fine dammit. I'll go with you to talk to Feli and that potato bastard but don't think I'll like it for a second!" Looking satisfied with my answer, Antonio's lips met the crown of my ear and he whispered,

"I'll make it up to you later if you'd like~"

"S-Shit..." I breathed, feeling suddenly light-headed, "Just let go so we can leave. Feli will come looking for us after a while dammit."

"Oh okay, Lovi~" Antonio's arms finally left my waist and I swiftly turned towards the door, not even waiting for the other to catch up before I was descending the grand staircase and walking to the back foyer and onto the spacious porch. I could hear Antonio stumbling behind me but I didn't particularly give a shit.

"Oh, there you are fratello!" Feliciano looked over the back of his chair as I exited onto the porch and approached him, "Toni did get you!" I mumbled something in reply and looked over Feliciano's head to glare daggers at the blonde bastard sitting beside my brother. Ludwig looked a bit alarmed at my expression and glanced over his shoulder for good measure.

No I'm looking at you, you potato sucking-

"Come on, Lovi! Sit down~" Somehow appearing out of fucking nowhere, Antonio pressed his hand to the small of my back and pushed me towards the two other empty chairs. I jumped and instinctively slapped his hand away and huffed, frowning.

It wasn't long after Antonio himself had sat down that Feliciano started asking rapid fire questions at said Spaniard. Damn I thought this was going to be a get together not a fucking interrogation.

I glanced over at Ludwig who looked content watching my brother shoot off his mouth, icy blue eyes glancing from Feliciano to his drink and back.

I hope Feli didn't expect me to ask the potato bastard questions like he was to Antonio. If he really expected me to exchange a fucking sentence with the German creep then-

"And what about you, Fratello?" I blinked a couple times and turned my head back to the conversation to find all three heads turned towards me, "Are you going back to Spain soon?"

I paused and looked to Antonio. He had already told me he was leaving for Spain next week. He still had school to finish and he had to meet the team and properly celebrate with all of them, "I don't know..." I replied stubbornly.

Antonio smiled, "Hopefully soon, right Lovi?"

...

They say home is where the heart is.

Well, my heart happens to be with this smiley bastard in front of me.

So really, flying to see Antonio won't be a trip to Spain but more like returning home.

"Yeah..."

In fact, I was already planning my trip to Spain.

"Soon..."

My trip home.

* * *

**Until next time,**

**-Rae (ForeverTwin611)**


End file.
